Future Unstable
by BluePeach007
Summary: What happens when a white armchair with the Davenport logo plastered on the side suddenly shows up on the island? What happens when the girl resting in it takes off her shades and announces her arrival from the future? Only time will tell, and now the Lab Rats must take tentative care to not uproot their entire future in the process of saving it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first ever fanfic on here, but I have written fanfiction before. I'm super excited! I don't need reviews or favs or anything like that to update, I love to write and will do it anyway, but they are greatly appreciated! I don't own Lab Rats and all that jazz, just to clarify, but it's pretty obvious.**

* * *

Chase stood vertical in his capsule, eyes forcefully shut closed as he tried to succumb to sleep. Bree was texting on their white couch, fingers hitting the buttons too fast for the naked eye to catch. She, naturally, had more energy to burn than Chase. Adam and Leo were watching a video of a dog trying to catch a ball, laughing every time it barked and chased after it. Chase sighed heavily. He was exhausted, but in this family there was little time for rest. He must have missed his window for his siblings were insistent to not allow him to sleep. It was boring just standing there, like an idiot, but perhaps he'd luck out and fall out of consciousness because of it.

A loud, far distanced noise entered the room, bringing with it bright and blinding lights that shone into Chase's face. "Ugh!" He'd officially given up. He wasn't even tired anymore.

His siblings weren't far behind on the exclamations.

"What the-"

"I can't see! Bree, I'm blind!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

That last one was Leo's high pitched squeal. After all this time, he still managed his infamous girl cry.

The flash dimmed and the buzzing died off as Chase's eyes shot open. He reluctantly pushed past the door to his capsule, the short whoosh something he barely even heard now. His eyes immediately fell on his siblings. An armchair, pure white and very teched out sat in their living room, beside the couch Bree was standing up from. The chair was imprinted with three bold red circles interlocked together. Mr. Davenport's known logo for _everything_.

But that wasn't all that Chase noticed. A girl, perhaps a few years younger than himself, sat on the cushioned chair, arms placed almost robotically on the armrests beside her. The young bionic approached cautiously, throwing a confused glance Bree's way. He noticed she shared his expression.

Adam was on the opposite side of the room, behind the strange armchair, cradling Leo. He must have jumped in Adam's arms when the bright flashes started.

"Hello?" Lame, but the only thing Chase could think to say.

He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the intruder, or even if it was proper to call her that. She was sitting in an armchair plastered with Mr. Davenport's symbol after all.

Silence followed for a moment, the girl remained unmoving. Large, dark sunglasses perfectly hid her eyes, and nearly her whole face in the process. Light brown hair fell to her shoulders in gentle waves and a serious expression was protruded from her lips. A few more second ticked by before, unannounced, a shiver ran up the girl's spine - almost like she had just been activated. She lifted one wary hand up to her face, and flipped the sunglasses to the top of her head. Her large, chocolate brown eyes blinked back the sudden change of shade, and she cocked her head to the side.

Chase's initial thought was that she was an android. She had to be, this strange girl was acting so inhuman.

"Hello?" Bree repeated what Chase had first said, but this girl had obviously not heard him then.

She responded now. After her eyes adjusted she noticed the four teens in the room, and smiled, looking rather accomplished. "Hello," she echoed back. Her voice was soothing, but rough and unsure. Her eyebrows creased together for a brief moment, before fixing themselves again. An android would be more confident than this, perhaps this newcomer was human. As if she could hear his thoughts, the girl turned to look at Chase, studying him curiously before clumsily lifting herself out of the high tech sofa chair.

"Who are you?" Chase held himself back, hovering a little. No one was endangered, this girl did not seem like the type to pose as a threat. "What is that?"

"Yes, I was told you would not recognize this machine," she murmured, mostly to herself. She paced a few steps, peering down at her odd commando boots. In fact, the girl's whole waredrobe was different. She was dressed in mainly all black, with a heavy-duty vest, long sleeve shirt, and grindy leather jeans. "I must brief you a tid bit on everything ... this-" The girl was back to looking at them, eyes swaying from one to the other. "is, as you know him as, Mr. Davenport's time machine and -"

"Are you from the future?" Adam asked, eyes widening. He half dropped Leo as he stepped closer to the girl. Leo screeched a little, but picked himself up and followed slightly.

"No, I'm from the past, a very 'ahead of its time' past," she sighed, not appreciating being interrupted. Chase and Bree smiled. Their feelings towards this girl were already starting to weigh in her favour.

"Why are you here? Why does the time machine look so different?" Bree asked, wanting to say more before the girl slouched her shoulders, developing an impatient foot tap.

"Where is Mr. Davenport?" she questioned, peeking over her shoulder and to both sides.

"Bree," Chase prompted, not needing to say more as his older sister took off, leaving a breeze, ruffled hair, and loose items flying around in her place.

No one had a chance to say anything else before the wind came back, Bree standing beside Chase once more with Mr. Davenport on her back. She lowered him to the ground.

"Bree, how many times do I have to tell you to never superspeed me away without a warning-" Mr. Davenport started, finger wagging at her. Bree moved his hand downwards and motioned with gestures to their guest. He turned, becoming pink in the face as he said, "Oh, hellooo."

The girl waved awkwardly, glancing around the room with wide eyes. The others could feel the distance she was putting between them and her, as if her mind was elsewhere. Immediately, Davenport turned from embarrassed to mission oriented. "Who are you?"

"She's from the future, Mr. D," Adam spoke up, waving at the girl enthusiastically. The future girl humoured him.

"I've been sent here to request ... _demand_ , your help," she spoke up, brushing Adam's finger off her cheek when he reached over to poke her.

"You think showing up in a machine with my logo on it initiates trust?" Mr. Davenport questioned, raising an eyebrow in response. He had a sort of smug look on, in his thoughts he obviously had the upper hand here.

"No," the girl admitted, slapping away Adam's hand now, frustration peeking. She bit on her lip, and started to vibrate in place, impatience showing through again. "Let's start over. I'm Alexa, I've been sent here _by you_ for help. Things happen in the future and certain people have travelled to the past to put a stop to a chain of events that must happen."

Mr. Davenport crossed his arms, baring into the girl's eyes questioningly. "You're being really vague, Alexa."

Alexa nodded, expecting this response. "Look, I have a message for you from you," she reached into a pocket on the side of the time travelling armchair and held out a holophone for Mr. Davenport to take. He conceded, pressing the screen to reveal a pop-up of his future self.

" _Hello again past me,"_ future Davenport greeted. _"If you're watching this then you can probably tell that ... we are no longer fat and bald! Hah hah! Interdimensional high five!"_

Mr. Davenport raised his hand to give himself, the holophone recording, an excited high five. "I just high fived my future self again," his voice was giddy.

Lexi stared at him in annoyance, eyes straining from the holophone back to him again, indicating for silence.

"Oh, right!" Davenport turned back to the message.

" _I'm sure you have your doubts about Alexa, but let me assure you, she is trustworthy and she does need your help, and fast,"_ future Davenport leaned in, _"She is very important to us."_ Davenport frowned, and took a glance at Lexi for a moment. "You're not my daughter, are you?" The girl shook her head, at the same time future Davenport said, _"No, she's not your daughter. Don't get all fretty as we both know you're prone to do."_ Davenport sighed meekly, smiling. _"Alexa will explain everything else further-"_ the future Mr. Davenport jumped at the sound of gun shots in the background. _"as I have little time left to explain everything."_ Future Davenport turned to where Alexa was standing, as if he knew exactly where she was going to be. _"Alexa, your father wanted me to tell you to be safe and to come back. Remember, the future is not stable, any knowledge other than what they need to know is too dangerous and could upset everything."_ With a worried smile, future Davenport vanished as the pre-recorded video ended.

Lexi let out a breath of air, looking at the five with high hopes.

Davenport turned to her, stared at her for a minute, then preceded to say, "So what is it you need us to do?" Alexa smiled, relieved.

"Save the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm not sure if I'll be able to post so frequently like this, but take what you can get, right?((: Stardust16 - Thank you so very much! I may not need reviews to continue but it's always nice to hear from readers!**

 **PurpleNicole531 - I do try to keep it similar, like a Lab Rats episode in your head, so it means a lot to me that you noticed! The Back From The Future vibe you're getting is exactly what I was going for, it was my inspiration.**

 **daphrose - Thank you! I'll really try to make Alexa loveable, while not making her personality perfect. I'm excited to continue!**

 **Please keep reviewing, only if you wish of course, and have a great day! I'm super nervous now because I have slight expectations on the chapters, but I'll try to out-do myself.**

* * *

"Save the world," Lexi replied simply to Mr. Davenport. "Or rather, the future of this world."

The others went really quiet, not looking at one another or glancing around; instead, they just stared at the ground or at one point in the room. It wasn't like it was too much to take in, they'd saved the world countless times over. It _would_ be a first to be saving the world via the past, present, whatever it was. The only glance into their futures they ever had was when an older, taller Leo came to warn them against Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's impending deaths. They'd stopped that without a future upset, maybe they could be successful again.

"Look, this mission is time sensitive," Alexa said, desperately breaking the silence. "I don't know how much time we have to stop these guys."

"What are you talking about?" Adam scoffed. "We've got a time machine, we have all the time in the world." He tapped the armchair.

Lexi grumbled something under her breath that only Chase, with his bionic hearing, was able to pick up.

"No," she said, her voice now louder and clearer as she was audible to the rest. "We cannot warp time more so than we already have, it's dangerous and could upset the balance of the future!" Her expression was stern.

"Alexa, what chain of events have these men come back to stop, exactly?" Mr. Davenport asked, stepping forward to stand between Adam and Lexi. "What happens in the past that is so fragile and important to the future?"

Alexa pondered that for a second, clearly knowing the answer, but not sure how much to tell. She had been warned by Davenport's future self to not give away much of anything, despite prodding and endless inquiries. "These men have come to eliminate the future of someone in the past," she finally said, pupils dilating slightly. She wasn't confident in her capability to hide her extensive knowledge.

Everyone understood, except Adam, who's face was contorted in his thinking face. He went through her words in his head, not being able to put two and two together.

"Give him a second," Chase said, trying to instill a little confidence in his brother's abilities. Those seconds went by quickly, though, and Adam was still no closer to a conclusion than he was in the beginning. "Oh, for pity's sake! They're going to kill someone! Terminate! Murder!" Chase blurted out, arms gesturing widely at his side.

A hint of a smile etched into Alexa's sullen expression, unbeknown to the others, and a little undefined. She wasn't smiling at the words so much as at Chase himself. "Exactly," by the time she spoke her smile had disappeared and was replaced with her straight jaw and expressionless mouth twitch. "Now, future ... Davenport," the others frowned, confused, at her awkward pause. "was able to track them down with their coordinates before-" she cut herself off. Future business, she had to remind herself of that. "and it seems like since they've arrived here in the past, or present, they haven't moved much. They remain in their designated perimeters." Alexa, again, reached into the sofa chair's side pocket and picked out a flat, crystal clear tablet. Sliding her forefinger across it's screen, pages and pages of information started folding onto each other, browser history perhaps, but Alexa locked in on one in particular and clicked on it. A map popped up, and zoomed in until several blinking red dots appeared. The coordinates. "Do you recognize the location?" Lexi handed Mr. Davenport the tablet.

He studied it for a brief moment, before clicking his tongue and shaking his head solemnly. "No, this is a very updated map of Mission Creek, nothing's where it use to be." Alexa's eyes fell in disappointment. "-but, I might be able to change that." Finger wagging, Davenport marched out of the kids' room and into the main area of the academy. He plugged the tablet into the system and went to work.

"What exactly are you doing, Big D?" Leo asked, following after him. The others came in behind him.

"I'm out-dating," he answered, not looking up from his work. Lexi's and Chase's eyes lit up.

"Brilliant!" Alexa exclaimed. Leo's nose scrunched up, clueless.

"Um .. what?" Bree asked, feeling like Leo was looking.

"Updates bring a device to the future, I want to bring this tablet back to the past," Mr. Davenport explained, finishing up the out-date.

"You can really do that?" Leo seemed unsure.

Davenport chuckled in his arrogant way. "Leo, Leo, Leo, _I_ can do anything."

"No, you can't eat seafood," Bree stated.

"You can't go swimming for a half hour after eating," Leo added. "Or," he laughed, "you can't ever go back to _Bowling Balls and Pins_ ever again-"

"Well, I can do this!" Davenport interrupted, giving Leo and Bree a 'not helping' look. He returned to his work for another few seconds. "There."

"Is it ready?" Lexi drew in uncomfortably close to Mr. Davenport in her excitement, eyes flashing from the screen to Davenport, and back again.

"No, the out-date will be ready in an hour," he said meekly, shrinking a little at Alexa's death glare. "Hey! Technology can only do so much, it's out-dating itself, you know!"

"I thought you could do anything," Adam laughed, bumping Bree's shoulder with a smirk.

" _Technology_ can only do so much!" Davenport yelled. Adam raised his hands in the classic 'surrender' pose, giving Mr. Davenport a weird look. Stepping back, Davenport nodded his head and dialed his emotional range down again. "Sorry."

The hyrdo loop zipped its compartment into the academy, the soft buzz alerting everyone upon its arrival. Its doors slid open and Douglas was seen unbuckling himself from a seat. "Hey, Donnie, I got that no lettuce salad you ordered and-" he was cut off mid-entrance and flung backwards into the shutting doors by a powerful, surging force. Food and drinks flung everywhere. Stunned, everyone turned to see Lexi, her arms stretched out in front of her, with a panicked look on her normally controlled face.

"Lexi, what are you doing!" Davenport cried, running to Douglas to see if he needed aid. His brother was unconscious but appeared unharmed. He'd have to examine him for a concussion when he woke up.

"More importantly," Leo looked at her with a mixture of confusion and fear. "How did you do that?" He pointed from Douglas to Lexi, Douglas to Lexi, not quite sure how to contruct his face for a proper reaction.

Alexa straightened herself, eyes still wild with terror, but now appearing slightly guilty as she realized that that was the wrong thing to do. This time was a lot different than her own. "You mean he's not evil?" The others shook their heads.

"How did you do that?" Chase repeated Leo.

Lexi's eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated on how to address _this_ situation. She remained quiet until every pair of eyes in the room were baring down on her. "I'm bionic," she gave in, glancing down at her palms in remorse. She seemed horrifed at what she had done and what she had given away. Biting her bottom lip, she went on, "You weren't suppose to found out. I had specific orders to not tell-"

"That's awesome!" Adam exclaimed happily, raising his hand up for a high five. Alexa thought about it a moment, then shrugged and attempted a leap to his hand. She just missed him and landed back down, having given the air a rather awkward high five.

"How do you have bionics? How far into the future do you come from?" Davenport stood up, and moved towards Lexi slowly.

"18 years," the girl answered, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Immediately, she appeared to have regretted saying that. It seemed like such innocent information, but it meant something to her.

"That's half a generation from now," Bree said, noting Chase's and Davenport's nose scrunches. "Basically ... Are more bionic humans created in the future?"

"Obviously, Bree," Adam scoffed, pointing at his sister with a 'can you believe her' look.

Instead of answering, Lexi shook her head, with sad eyes. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Though she had tried to persuade future Davenport to not send her, for she'd give away the entire future eventually, they both knew she was their only option. Bree was going to have to remain with countless questions swirling around in her head, unanswered until her time became Lexi's time.

Bree nodded once in understanding, but was disappointed nonetheless.

"Wow," Davenport was looking down, appearing genuine. He shook his head in disbelief before his head shot back up, a huge grin on his face, "I looked great for being 18 years older!" Alexa growled at him, but was cut off halfway by Douglas groaning. She peered over at him, but did not even flinch in his direction. The others, however, did and they scrambled to his side.

"Is he okay?" Alexa asked, her voice carrying no concern, but asking was the respectable thing to do. The girl was confused by the caring and worry that the others had for Douglas. In the future, he was someone to fear.

The past was a scary place to be when one knew every secret that would surface.

"Ohhh," Douglas moaned. The others leaned in. "How does my hair look? Still spiky?" Annoyed, Bree and Chase stood back, and Leo walked back over to where Alexa stood.

Adam stayed, moving in closer, and touching the tips of Douglas' hair with his pinky. "Spiky as ever, Uncle Dougie," he assured, patting him on the back.

"What happened?" Douglas asked, trying to sit up, rubbing the back of his head in the process. Davenport turned to Lexi, noting the fear she had in her expression earlier, and upon her pleading head shake, he said, "You tripped and fell on your head."

"I could have sworn something slammed into my gut and I was swung backwards into the hydro loop, flinging food everywhere," Douglas eyed Adam suspiciously. He noticed the new girl from the corner of his eyes and turned to look at her. "Who's this?"

Lexi cracked her knuckles nervously, turning to the tablet in hopes that the hour had been cut short. Every second they wasted on this bionic island was another second her future - everybody's future - was becoming more and more uncertain.

"Well, did I ever tell you about the time I cracked time travel-" Davenport was going to turn this into a long, exaggerated story, which was something that would make the time pass by, no matter how boring it was undoubtedly going to get. He would get caught up in boasting about himself rather than explaining who Lexi was and where she came from.

As Douglas was forced into the exciting tale of his brother's outstanding mind unwillingly, Alexa's finger danced across the tech table, jumping a little when an alarm sounded and a red light flashed a new mission alert.

Chase was staring at Lexi, noticing for the first time how on edge she seemed, like any moment she was going to glitch. He took a step towards here when the alert sounded and everyone had to rush to get into their gear.

"What, where are you going?" Alexa called after them. Her eyes went suddenly wide.

"To suit up!" Bree answered, her voice echoing down the hall. "We'll be back before the out-dating is done!" Bree's promise didn't soothe Lexi. She had come here for one reason only, it didn't make sense why the others would drop one thing to pick up another. Of course, if they didn't answer this mission alert the future would change, and who knew how drastically. Alexa sighed, then plucked a pair of gloves from her back pocket and slid them over her vibrating hands.

"What are you doing?" Davenport questioned, helping Douglas stand up. He wavered a little, but was able to steady himself quickly with his brother's help.

"Helping," Lexi didn't look up at him as she tucked her shirt in and adjusted her vest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I had to leave the exaggerated humour behind me and replace it with action and seriousness for most of this chapter, as what should be expected.**

 **To everyone that reviewed, thank you! You guys help me immensely with the love my writing gets. It's nice to hear a non-mom opinion on the stuff I write((:**

* * *

In the shadows of the sewers, three dark figures hovered over a tablet, eyes piercing the device evilly. "They got the alert," the one in the middle murmured, a crooked smile spreading across his face.

"They're off on their mission, the girl with them," another chimed, eyeing his fellow bad guys.

"Good. The first phase is over," a looming figure behind the three spoke up, his voice more dominate. "Now on to phase two." In the darkest part of their damp hideaway, the leader's eyes glimmered, only an outline of him seen by his men. "Activate it."

"Yes, sir," the third said, taking the tablet and bringing a screen up, pressing the large red button in the middle. "But are you sure you want to do this this way? It'll be easier to just get the deed done quickly."

"I'm not satisfied with changing their future, I'm bent on ruining it," the leader growled. "In destroying it if I have to." His malicious face was revealed briefly to his men, and fear creeped into their spines. "Question me again and it will be your last."

"Yes, sir," the first said, giving the third hunchman a hard look.

"Excellent," the boss man said, stepping back and sitting down into an office chair. He cupped his hands together, an evil smirk in his expression as he reassessed the plan in his head. He was confident of each delicate detail that was put in. Years of obssessing and living hellishly was not going to be his future again. Those who must will pay.

* * *

"Alexa are you sure you're up for this?" Chase asked again, concerned. The future girl was still vibrating slightly in the hands. She didn't seem the safest to be around.

"I'm fine," she reassured for the fourth time, but the glow in her eyes told Chase otherwise. If she was not capable of controlling the tiniest fractions of giveaways, the third bionic wasn't so sure of her, performance wise.

"Chase, we don't have time to go back," Bree argued. "Stop coddling Alexa, we're nearing the mission site." Bree had sped back and forth from the site to the group several times over, assessing the issue and giving the others updates. A train had derailed, most of the carts were badly damaged, some having small flames burning inside, but a few were hanging from the edge of the cliff. The people inside the unlucky few carts were trying to level themselves out between life and death, not capable of moving an inch. Bree had managed to get all those in the derailed but safely grounded carts out and far from the crash site, but those few that were left hanging had to wait for backup. One foot onto any one of those carts could throw it off its wavering balance.

"Any idea on what caused the derailment?" Chase inquiried, dodging a still burning cart as they sped past the non-mission oriented part of the site.

"No clue," Bree said, pointing in the direction of the endangered carts and its passengers inside. "The conductor is unconscious and no awake passengers saw anything." Her voice deviated from her normal tone for a second, like she sensed something was off.

Alexa and Chase were the only ones to notice, since Leo was busy getting his hero face on and Adam was highly unobservant.

"There!" Bree screamed, her eyes falling on one of the three swaying train carts.

A buzzing surge ran down each of Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's spines, something so slight they didn't even realize that it had happened.

Chase quickly scanned each cart with his x-ray vision, checking to see how many passengers they were dealing with, then directed Adam towards the one which he calculated had the less time. "This cart doesn't have as many people, so without the weight holding it down, it'll go down first."

Adam checked the cart for something to latch on to, and upon finding a crevice he could dig his hands into, he carefully leveled out the train till it was upright again. Putting every ounce of strength into his arms and core, Adam planted his feet to the ground, lifted, and pulled. His face was screwed in concentration, a sort of focus he only got when using an ability.

Chase then dashed off to the second cart, calling Leo over, "Leo, I need you to keep this steady until Bree can find something to tether it with," he gave Bree a nod, and she sped off on his command.

She came back with a Davenport rope, extra strength, that they had kept stuffed in one their mission bags. Chase nodded, satisfied, and quickly went to work on the third. He activated his molecular kinesis and concentrated on the train and the gravitational pull, and every possible word in the English language centered around balance. He found it easiest to control his abilities when he thought of words that applied to what he wanted them to do.

Someone came up behind him.

Alexa was standing there, her eyes penetrating the cart with a range of emotions going through her head. It was obvious her thoughts weren't only on the mission at hand. "Alexa, if there's something you can do, do it!" She peered at him through the corner of her eyes, her pupils widened.

"That's the thing," she murmured, voice distraught. "Whatever happens here today, I was never here to help before." Sweat started to bead on Chase's forehead. "Whether you failed or were successful, I can't interfere." Lexi's hands were at their worst, they shook with such violence it looked like the future girl was going to vibrate out of her skin.

"Then get out of the way!" Chase commanded. She was the one that had wanted to come, and now she was opting out of even helping at all. Turning back to his task, Chase was finally able to balance the cart out, the people inside no longer had to try to stand upright on a slant. Carefully, he began to drag it forward, trying to get it off the edge. It was a slow process, but after a while he saw progress was being made.

"Chase!" Leo called over. The bionic mission leader tried to keep his focus as he glanced over his shoulder to where his step brother yelled from. The rope Bree had used for the second cart was beginning to show signs of wear, threads started snapping from the overall. That didn't make sense, Davenport's ropes were virtually indestructable.

"Bree, go find something else to double the hold!" he yelled, his arms starting to feel weighed down. He didn't usually tire so quickly. It was like the train was too heavy, or his bionics were too weak.

Alexa was standing off to the side, eyes panicked and mouth twisted in impatience. She was bouncing up and down, making a few motions towards the second cart in hopes to help. The only thing holding her back was her constant reminder to herself that the future was already unsettled enough. "Adam, can you help them!"

Adam was grunting and pulling on the first train cart, the passengers almost homefree as they were being pulled farther from the edge. Sweat dripped from the older brother. "Little busy over here!" Adam was not invincible nor did he not have boundaries to his strength, but this seemed a little extensive. This wasn't their first train derailment, but everything seemed to be harder; things were going wrong that initially shouldn't.

A loud explosion hit Chase from behind, knocking him off his feet and making him flail around from his shot bionic hearing. The hold he had with his mind on the train cut off, the hot air sizzling in the dark, suffocating environment. Screams of the passengers on the third cart were barely heard through the ringing in Chase's ears. He tried to stand up, but his ultra-senses were practically crying and his back felt burned. That was it. The people he was trying to save were dead. He had let them down, literally. The soot and fire made it hard for him to see, but Chase rose to a kneeling position, hunched over in pain.

When the skies began to clear, and the third bionic was able to wipe the ashes from his burning eyes, he saw Alexa's arms extended out, having an invisible hold on the train like he previously had. The only difference was she seemed to have a stronger grasp, and was able to pull the citizens up to safety in half the time he was.

Bree and Leo were now off to the side, helping the victims from the first cart climb out, while Adam had taken over the half tethered second train cart. He gasped and he grunted, and for the first time in a while Chase saw his brother was completely worn out. Lexi issued Chase the task of helping the people out of the third cart, and she rushed off to help Adam. Chase was competely disheveled, and too shellshocked to realize he had had control of the mission taken from him. He had weakened immensely, as did Adam. It was a very slight change in their abilities, not enough to take extreme notice and suspision, but enough to effect their performance in the field.

* * *

"They completed their mission without any casualties," one of the three hunchmen concured, watching the five from an unknown video source. He seemed a little disappointed, but their leader cackled.

"Yes, yes, but it's just the beginning," he said. "Casualties will come, innocent will die, but not now. We will choke them out ever so slowly." He leaned closer to the three followers. "Why do you think cats play with their food?" A grinch-like smile spread quickly upon his menacing face.

* * *

Bree had ran everyone back one by one, and after depositing Adam at the academy, her knees buckled and she fell in an exhausted heap.

Davenport walked in then, taking notice of the four collapsed bionics and Alexa sitting nervously on the tech table. He frowned, and jogged over to them. "What happened out there?" he asked, eyes creasing together in concern. "Chase, I completely lost contact with you!"

Chase moaned, and tried to raise himself up, only to wince from his scorched back, and fall back in pain. "There was an explosion-" He arched his back, trying to ease the sizzling and spreading burn. "It must have damaged the ear piece," the third bionic grasped his blue tooth, with too much effort, and flung it away.

Mr. Davenport could tell Chase was biting his tongue to keep from screaming, and decided to treat him in the infirmary. "You guys have handled train derailments in a hitch, you can do it blindfolded and with one hand tied behind your back." His voice wasn't criticizing, it was just confused. He knelt down to help Chase up.

Bree shook out her palms, a rope burn red and rash-like marking the spot where she had tried along with Leo to pull the victims of the second cart to safety. She had acted on instinct and not on logic, but thankfully Adam took control of the situation before she doomed herself along with the passengers. "I know, Mr. Davenport. I-" But Bree had no words.

"I felt like Chase does on a regular basis," Adam grumbled. "Weak; like my arms were turning into gummy worms." He licked his lips, causing everyone watching to roll their eyes.

Davenport shook his head, allowing Chase to lean on his shoulder as he took him for medical attention. The boy's ears were red and the back of his head had scabbed over, red with blood.

"Thank, Lexi," Bree sighed, her stomach heaving with deep breaths. Her eyes fluttered for the first time since they got back, finally starting to relax a little.

Alexa didn't look over at the other bionic girl, she just nodded, and continued looking at the floor with a horrified expression plastered on her face.

"Well don't look so disappointed you saved the day," Leo said sarcastically, rubbing at his tired bionic arm. He hopped up next to her on the table, fiddling with a couple of the controls absentmindedly.

"It's not that," Lexi huffed, fixing her tangled brown hair into a poorly done ponytail. "I screwed with the future. I wasn't suppose to, but I did." She peered over at Leo, who was silent for once in his life. "I couldn't just stand idly by, I felt this weird energy in me that I was meant to help, that I _had_ to help."

"Those people in the third cart would have died without you," Bree tried. She sat uptight, which looked very bothersome for her.

"And most likely those in the second one," Leo added.

"I had those ones, they would have been fine," Adam grumbled, but everyone could still see his arms shaking from overuse. He had strained himself out there, farther than he ever had before.

"If those people were meant to die in the past, I just gave them a future," Alexa said. "Everything's so unstable enough, so undetermined and feeble, I-" The vibration in her hands was back, and the features in the future girl's face darkened and twisted. "I told future Davenport I wouldn't be able to handle it-" She balled her hands into fists and suddenly pounded them against the tech table she was sitting on. Something like a sonic boom cracked throughout the academy. Alexa's pretty brown eyes glowed, her usually serious mouth was crooked and angered.

"Alexa, I have this odd gut feeling that whatever happened out there today wasn't suppose to happen," Bree's voice dropped. "It wasn't meant to be."

Lexi turned to her fellow bionic female, control back in her face. She was staring at her for a while, her scared, wide eyes replacing her rage. They shared a moment of silent exchanges, before Alexa glanced back down at her feet and nodded. "What are we up against..."

" _Who_ are we up against..." Bree corrected wearily, falling back down on the ground.

Just then the out-date rang complete, exiting back to the screen with the coordinates. The red dots blinked, clustered together under one very well known area. Mission Creek High.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Casey Storm and PurpleNicole531 for your reviews! They are much appreciated. Also, a big shout out to my new follower, hi!**

 **Without much further, ado, I give you ... chapter 4!**

* * *

The burly, dark figure bent himself down to the ground, grasping a frayed piece of rope in his bear claw hands. "You did good work here," he smiled, which in his hardened face came off more as a grimace.

One of the three henchmen nodded, playing it cool, but obviously proud of himself. It wasn't every day his boss was pleased with him; mostly, he and the others were reprimanded for their utter stupidity. Of course, their superior would never see them in a different light, but in some pathetic way, the men yearned to be better and have the possiblity of pride from their boss.

"Doubt will set in soon enough," the leader's voice grated like grinding rocks. "That mission alert coming tomorrow, the highlight of their career, it will end very differently." Something of a chuckle escaped past his large, chapped lips, but was quickly snuffed out. "and our little problem will soon be nothing more than a distant, nonexistent memory."

His three followers cackled in response to him, but were abruptly shut up with a hiss from their leader and a siren.

"The first emergency vehicles will be here in a minute, hurry up and sweep the area of all tampered evidence," the boss spoke urgently. "Go!" He eyed the frightened passengers of the train that derailed. Clomping towards them ungracefully, he reached into his pocket, with dark eyes straining on the victims. They shook violently, begging for their lives. Lifting his palm out again, the leader blew on a spray of dust which swept across the unlucky few that hadn't ran away after the explosion. Blank expressions took form where once scared eyes resided. "Now," the man spoke under his breath. "You know your mission?"

The hypnotized passengers nodded their heads simultaneously, faces neutral.

"Get to the sewers and wait for me there," the boss murmured, turning back to his first three henchmen.

* * *

Chase grimaced as he yanked a shirt over his fresh bandages, hoping the pain medication would kick in soon. In a way, the young bionic wished the burn had caused nerve damage, then he wouldn't have to feel every slight motion he made with such regret.

Alexa's hands itched towards the time machine, knowing she had something in her possession that could take all that torture away, but also realizing that the inventor of the remedy was sitting right there. Something as small as that could have catastrophic consequences. Instead, the future girl tucked her shaky hands onto her lap and tried to reevaluate her take on dealing with the past. It seemed like such a heavy burden for a fourteen year old to have, but her main concern wasn't herself and the weight of her mission. Her worries lied in the reality of knowing that making a screw up in the wrong place could redefine the future. Little things, whatever they may be, have a cause and effect, and if she caused the wrong effect in any certain event, well, that could ruin everything she had come back here for.

"Lexi?" Bree prompted her out of her thoughts, noting how dumbfounded the girl had appeared right after the mission. The group had all agreed that the mission earlier had been a set up. Whoever these men were, they had a plan, and no one could tell what that was. If Alexa knew even the faintest bit of it, she wasn't telling. "Don't _you_ know who we're dealing with?" The female bionic was hoping that by giving her time, Alexa would have formed answers in that future brain of hers.

"In a way, yes," Alexa breathed out, her words shallow. "But in every way that means something, no." She snarled, balling her hands up into fists. Her knuckles went white, but her palms were red under the pressure. "I have never seen their faces, and their plan always changes. They just always keep me in suspense. They have been my mission since before I could walk, and yet I am continuously lost when dealing with them." She sounded like a girl who was use to winning at everything else, and was tired of always being one step behind these people.

Bree simply nodded, positioning her body on the couch, where Lexi sat, closer to the very end. The longer Alexa was with them, the less sure anybody was that she was harmless.

Davenport had taken notice of this, and was watching the girl very closely. He didn't care what future him said, if Lexi showed any signs of snapping he was pulling the plug. He didn't want to let his own self down, he had made an oath when he was a kid, but Alexa was slowly putting them all at risk.

Chase could tell what everybody was thinking, but despite trying to see it their way, he could only see it Alexa's. He had an odd connection to her that nobody else shared, and though he was unsure what that meant, Chase was certain Lexi was good. He had a theory about her issue, and the longer he sat observing her the more evidence his theory gained. She was losing control, and when that happened to a bionic it meant one thing.

" _Ah Choo!"_

Startled out of his subconscious, Chase went wide eyed as he saw Alexa levitating three feet above the ground, and gaining altitude. She sniffled, wiping her nose, and glanced around her nervously.

"What are you doing?" Leo was puzzled. "You didn't tell us you could levitate!"

"I can't!" Alexa argued, flailing her arms and legs, hopelessly trying to get herself down.

"Glitch!" Chase exclaimed triumphantly. He was always pleased when it turned out he was correct. "You're glitching! Your molecular kinesis must be activated and is now going haywire." He was beaming that bright, obnoxious smile of his.

Davenport's whole face brightened, as it was all clear now. Lexi wasn't dangerous, she was glitching! "Of course!" His hands clapped together once, before he directed a finger to the future girl and made like he was about to speak. But he was silent for a moment. "Do bionic people still use capsules 18 years from now?" He finally asked.

Alexa's face reddened. She had been building up an immunity to glitching for a long time now, a science that was thought up by Chase himself, so glitches weren't really ever apart of her system. The past must have triggered it from, well, the past. "You mean those old, bulky tube things?" her nose scrunched up in distaste as she peered over at the three lined up capsules in the back of the room. They were ugly, uncomfortable looking things.

"Yes, those old, bulky tube things," Davenport mocked. "Adam, grab Lexi's ankle before she floats any farther up."

Adam smiled, like he was expecting his assistance was needed, and climbed up onto the couch to reach for the girl's leg. Just when his fingers brushed the tip of Alexa's big toe, she levitated an inch higher. Growling, he made to leap for her instead, but ended up flinging himself through the air and landing just outside his capsule.

"Good thing your resilient," Bree laughed, offering a hand to Adam.

Adam frowned, "I'm not disgusting." He seemed hurt.

" _Resilent_ , not repulsive," Chase groaned, but his mind could only stray so far from Alexa before thinking about her again. He tilted his head upwards and his brow unwillingly furrowed.

"Where's Douglas in all this?" Leo questioned, whipping his head back and forth as if the ex-evil brother scientist was going to show up at that moment.

"I sent him on a wild goose chase," Davenport chuckled.

"For what?" Adam asked, thanking Bree for her assistance.

"A wild goose," Davenport said, focusing back on Alexa. "Well, we could get a rope and-"

"No!" Alexa said firmly, as if she knew where he was going with that. "I'm not going to be hog-tied in that vulgar way people in history use to do to cows!"

"History? That's still going on today," Leo stated.

"Exactly," Lexi smirked. "Old man."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Respect your elders!'?" Leo retorted, lunging for her. Chase held him back.

"Leo, pick your battles," he mumbled, glancing up at Lexi with a twinkle in his eyes. Her face, everything about her, gave him this weird feeling. It wasn't like what a guy got when he looked at a girl he liked. This feeling was different, and Chase couldn't explain to himself why. The smartest man in the world was confused.

"Well, we have to get you down somehow..." Davenport mused.

" _Ah Choo!"_

Lexi came falling down, landing with a couple of decent bounces on the white couch.

"Told you it was meant for jumping on," Adam scoffed, elbowing Bree.

"Nevermind, I guess," Davenport shrugged, helping Alexa up. "Maybe a night in a capsule will reset your bionics."

"No, there's no time for that," Lexi said, trying to control he voice range. It was obvious she wanted to scream that sentence out instead of simply stating it. "I haven't managed to get ahead of these guys, ever. If we rest for a night we may never be able to." Though her argument was valid, there was no possible way it was safe for her to be in the field, and without her future knowledge, the others were lost.

"I'm sorry, Alexa," Davenport said, tone dropping to match how she felt. Over the years he had become a bit more sensitive to those things called feelings. "But we need you at your best, you know that, I know that-" he paused. "your dad knows that." Though he hadn't a clue who her father was, Davenport had figured, since the first time that future Davenport mentioned him, he could play the dad card.

Lexi seemed to have had melted a little when her father was mentioned earlier, just like she did now. Her eyes wandered a moment, but then went back to staring at Mr. Davenport. "Okay," she finally agreed. "Though I doubt your out-dated technology will do any good." Alexa use to work really hard to try to keep that smug, haughtiness out of her tone in the past - no, future - but for now she abused her naturally born gift.

Davenport smiled. No matter how small the win, he always felt pride in himself. Ushering her to the three capsules, he took a sneak peek at Adam, Bree, and Chase, trying to decide which of them could make do. "Chase? You okay with sleeping on the couch?" He didn't want any of them to be glitchy or worn down tomorrow, but one night would be okay.

"Of course," Chase said, eager to help Lexi out in any way he could. Alexa gave him a slight nod, biting her lip awkwardly.

"Get on in," Davenport said, opening the middle capsule for the girl. She hesitated. Alexa had only heard stories about capsules and their use, it seemed so strenuous in the future to deal with them, let alone to sleep in one. "Do you want PJs or something..." Lexi shook her head once, and turned back to the capsule.

"Okay ... here I go," she balanced on her tiptoes, rocking back down on her heels again in a moment of reluctance. Before anyone could coax her, however, she stepped inside and winced at the shutting whoosh of the capsule door. She was sealed in. But these people in this room were trustworthy, Lexi counted on them with her life, past and future. They wouldn't force her into a death trap, though this thing was so clunky it was most likely highly unstable.

No one spoke anything, but Chase nonverbally said goodnight to her with his eyes, before he and the others left the room and Alexa was alone. It was the first time she had been since she got here, and it felt strangely relieving. She was an introvert, being by herself was something that she needed to not strain herself. Sighing, Lexi shut her eyes and tried to relax in this stiff capsule. Soon enough, to her surprise in the morning, she dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi-ya! It took me a bit longer to update, but I was gathering ideas for the next chapter (this isn't pre-written). Guys, I was so stupid logging in yesterday. I couldn't figure out why it wasn't accepting my log in, and I eventually had to change my password. That wasn't even working, and I was getting so confused. It took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out I was typing in my username instead of my email ...**

 **Thanks, Casey Storm and PurpleNicole531, for being my loyal reviewers. Hearing people's honest opinion can really help while writing a story, so your one small act is greatly appreciated. I'm an introvert too, so I relate to this OC on many levels. Oh, and a big hi to my new follower!**

* * *

The next morning came earlier than the Lab Rats were use to. Leo was sprawled out on the white couch, with Chase unwittingly dangling off the other end. Leo wasn't a great sharer of space, and without his thorough knowledge – though there was some – he had taken up every inch of the sofa. Adam and Bree were on either side of the capsule Alexa was in when she suddenly flung her eyelids open and let out a horrifically high pitched scream. Chase jolted and toppled the rest of the way off the couch, as Leo joined in on the yelling. Bree awoke, but being use to rude awakenings she didn't appear shocked or confused, just mildly unamused. Adam merely snored on.

Murmuring something under her breath, Bree lazily pushed on her capsule door, shushing the whooshing sound in the action. "What-" she yawned, smacking her dry lips together. "- is going on?"

Lexi had stilled at this point, and was trying to come off as nonchalent when the others looked at her, with heavy douses of morning grogginess. She gulped, pushing past Chase's capsule to exit as slowly as possible. "Sorry, don't be alarmed," Alexa tried.

Davenport and Douglas ran into the room, both wielding an unjustifiable weapon. Davenport had a shoe, while Douglas had a lab stool.

"Armed and dangerous, I see," Chase muttered. No time was too early for sarcasm, especially when it was due.

Davenport lowered his shoe, embarrassed, but Douglas raised his stool higher. "What's going on?" the second brother demanded. The others turned to Lexi. Her cheeks were pink, and her hands were balled up at her side.

"Nothing," she answered too quickly.

The others eyed her suspiciously, but didn't pry.

Well, except Leo.

"Man, you scared the crap out of me!" Leo said, shaking off the blankets and getting up. "A nothing scream isn't one straight out of a horror movie!"

Lexi gave him a weird look. "It _was_ nothing," she insisted, too defensively. Leo and her locked eyes for a few painful seconds, before the former deviated his gaze elsewhere in defeat.

A little sluggish, Bree had evidently given up on her chances on getting back to sleep and went to tap on the glass of Adam's capsule. Her older brother stirred, moaned, and turned his back to the door in defiance to the intrusion. Bree repeated the motion, more obnoxiously now, until Adam could do nothing but comply.

"Come on, I was having that dream about me throwing Chase across a field of bionic puppies," Adam whined. Throwing Chase was a regular dream occurence of his.

Lexi wrinkled her nose in disdain towards the older boy, quickly hiding it from the others.

"Well, I'm not going to be forced to start my day early if you don't," Bree stated, flipping her tangled hair back as she walked off to get dressed.

"Get in your gear!" Alexa called after her. "We're leaving at sun up!" Dodging the looks and comments of the others, the future girl dashed to the time machine to grab her gloves and boots. She had slept in her day clothes, refusing to borrow any of the out-dated sleeping attire offered her. Lexi had sworn she'd never remove her raggedy vest and leather jeans as long as she was in the past, so she wasn't about to exhange it for sleeping comfort and hygiene.

"Alexa, maybe we should do a scan of your bionics before we send you-" Davenport started, unsure.

Lexi cut him off with a glare. "I'm fine. I feel fine, I've got control. No more glitching." She exaggerated arm flexes and tapped on her temple confidently. She gave him a wide grin, but Davenport was having none of it. He fixed her a cold stare until Alexa finally winced away. "Look," she continued. "If we had time, I'd let you, but we've stalled long enough and-" This time Lexi was the one cut off, and by a loud beeping noise. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." Alexa hadn't figured in her calculations of this trip how often the past would get in the way of saving the future.

The bright red light of a mission alert followed the beeping, and everyone had to once again deviate from the problem at hand.

Alexa hung back for a moment after the others ran off to check on the alert. This was getting more and more difficult. She was the only one that truly cared what was in store for the future, because she was the only one that had ever experienced such a place. Her knees wanted to buckle from under her as a memory flashed to the forefront of her thoughts.

" _Lexi," future Davenport said, bending low to crawl through a half collapsed door frame to get inside a once freshly built Davenport warehouse. Lexi followed him, being led by the arm. Alexa was quite relieved to leave the scattered depris of the city reckage behind her. "We don't have much time to do this..." The strong man that she knew was now showing way too many signs of emotions for her liking._

" _Whatever you're planning, stop it," Lexi said sternly, yanking herself free and trying to survey the area. Her bionic chip had not been damaged throughout the course of this war, so she analyzed every inch of the warehouse without wear._

 _Future Davenport stared at the young girl sadly for a moment's pause, before ushering her into the darkest corner of the damp building. There, in the shadows, was a perfectly well-kept armchair, pure white with the interlaced circle symbol stamped on the side. "No..." Lexi shook her head, recognizing the machine. "No, I'm not leaving you or my father. You need me here-"_

" _We need you_ there _," Mr. Davenport interrupted, his voice weak but firm, pointing to the time machine. "They took my other one and went to the past. Follow them, that plan your father listened in on clearly states they're after your mom and your's future. Sadly, that's all he was able to catch before-" His eyes fell away from her's for a minute, before Davenport built up the courage to look back at Alexa. "Take this," he grabbed Lexi's hand and placed a hologram in her shaky grasp. A lone tear fled from her eyes as she watched Davenport's completely shattered spirit. He had little faith in the outcome of this mission. She couldn't blame him. Though she was highly qualified and skilled enough to go up against these guys, the destruction of their world had created the development of doubts._

" _Mr. Davenport-" a sob broke her voice and scattered anything else she had wanted to say far from her brain._

" _Stop calling me that," future Davenport smiled in exhaustion. "What have I always told you? Call me-"_

"Lexi?" Chase prodded her from her daydream. Alexa glanced up to see the older boy standing in the doorway, eyes slightly narrowed in her direction. "Are you coming?" The girl of the future said nothing, but nodded a response.

The two bionics made their way to the others, who were following up on the mission alert. "A tunnel seems to have caved and left all the cars under it stranded," Davenport was saying when Alexa and Chase entered. "Emergency vehicles are still a few minutes out and-" Davenport nearly choked on the water he was sipping. "- the president is one of the victims stuck."

Lexi froze, trying to keep her jaw from gaping. _Today_ , that mission was _today_! Her nemesis – she had to call him that, it made this ongoing mission manageable – and his minions must be after this moment of the past. Not only did it change the way the rest of the world thought of bionic people, it also sealed her fate in the future.

Chase and Bree exchanged glances, as Adam and Leo high fived. "All right! Save the President of the United States of America, check!" Leo exclaimed.

"You haven't saved anybody yet," Mr. Davenport said dully, almost ruining the mood. There was a pause, and then he smiled and high fived Leo as well. "There's got to be a medal given for something like this ..."

"Guys, President ... innocent bystanders ... in danger, remember?" Chase murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Kill joy," Adam mumbled. The three male bionics raced off to get into their mission suits and Bree started to tie her hair up. She seemed quite pleased she was already ahead of everyone else, mission suit on and all.

Alexa was getting flustered, but was still slightly relieved that the past mission was tied in with her future mission. It just made her day easier that way, though she was still vibrating in place.

"Lexi, before you get any ideas, you're not going," Davenport said firmly, turning to the tech table.

Stopping her bouncing in its tracks, the girl stared daggers into Mr. Davenport, wanting to telepathically communicate with him, but knowing that wasn't an ability of hers. She couldn't speak of her future reasons out loud, not anymore.

"But, sir-" her words faltered a little. "I _have_ to go on this mission. I have reason to believe that the four guys of the future will be there, sabotaging."

Davenport gave Lexi a weak look, almost out of annoyance, and shoved a tablet at her. "Those are the coordinates you brought with you, the ones tracking your future pals-" Alexa wanted to retort that, quite frankly, they were no pals of hers. "They haven't moved since the tampering at the train tracks, and until they do or you're cleared of your glitching, you are not to move one step off this island. Do you understand me?"

"You're making a big mistake," Lexi argued. She gave Bree a look, begging for assistance, but the other bionic female shrunk away and diverted her eyes.

"Alexa," Adam smiled, coming back with Chase and Leo on his tail. "You ready?"

Lexi took on a straight stance, folding her hands behind her back stiffly. "I have not be cleared for duty," she said sullenly. Though she kept her expression neutral, the eyes weren't called the windows to the soul for nothing. Hers were pained, holding information and images she was too young to have. Chase looked at her worriedly, but upon Mr. Davenport reminding everyone of the urgency of this mission, he left along with his siblings.

Alexa waited until they were gone to breathe out again, slouching her shoulders in the process. "I repeat, you're making a big mistake," she mumbled under her breath, leaving Davenport's presence in her frustration. The past form of her notable mentor did not and, she felt, would not trust her.

The future girl snatched a water bottle from the academy's kitchen, and stocked off to the hang out area once more. Sitting idly by wasn't really what she was raised to do. Her parents taught her to assess a situation and take charge. Lexi couldn't let the foolish antics of a past Davenport ruin her one true mission. People were depending on her, especially – without their knowledge – these guys from the past. They'd regret doubting her when it all comes to light, but for now, she'd just have to make do. Entering the Lab Rats' mentor suite, Lexi eyed the pool outside on the other end. She could escape with Davenport being none-the-wiser.

A sly smile spread upon her chapped lips. She flung her water onto the white couch and took off through the opposite exit. The cool ocean air blew onto her face as she ran along the sides of the man-made island, searching for the inevitable raft or boat. The hydro loop couldn't be the only way off this bionic academy.

Alexa breathed out when her eyes set themselves on a rubber dingy, resting near the water's edge. She was a little nervous about the idea of getting in, albeit water wasn't her favourite form of liquid, especially in such large amounts, but it was the only other option.

Dropping the raft into the, thankfully, calm waters, Lexi lowered herself in with a lump catching in her sore throat. Uncontrolled, anxious hands grasped onto the paddles provided and the future girl pushed off from the side of the island. Her shoulder muscles contorted as she paddled along, going against the slightest breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Casey Storm and PurpleNicole531 for reviewing again! So consistent, I love it! Also, thanks AzulaTano, for your review, much obliged.**

 **New follower, hi! I'm loving being able to greet a new one every chapter for the past two or three!**

 **Okay, I so not going to force you to review to give you another chapter, but they are much appreciated! Sorry for anyone who thinks I wavered from how I write on this chapter, I'd like to hear if it's any good((: I totally spat out a bunch of words to make my longest chapter yet! Piece out geeks (I'm one too, so I'm allowed to say that)**

* * *

"Sir, are you sure they can pull this off?" one of the three henchmen asked, unsure. He didn't like doubting his chief, but sometimes the boss' plans were way too eccentric for his taste. "You did just acquire them yesterday ..."

"Enough," the leader spoke gruffly, rubbing at his temples as if his head pained him. "They are my unthinking, blank minions. Whatever I say, they do. The Bionic Three are starting to weaken because of the activated virus, their little sidekick can't handle all them on his own, and Alexa won't be able to reach the four in time – I've made sure of that. Stop doubting or I will erase your mind again. A fresh canvas is always fun." He approached dangerously for a moment, before retreating back to the shadows as if thinking better of it. The henchman shivered. All three of this leader's loyal men had gotten their start in the same way the victims of the train had.

That memory now up front in his thoughts, the henchman – his comrades with him – didn't quite fancy being a clean slate again, losing everything he had built for himself over the passed two years. He and they all knew they were only following their leader because they were made to do so, but the thing was that while they were under this spell, they didn't care and rather appreciated being chosen.

"Sorry, sir, forgive me," for the first time in a few months, the robot droned tone of his voice etched its way back, scaring the henchman into idiotic obedience without questions.

The burly boss seemed satisfied with the sincere apology, and went back to the screen in front of him, a vintage gamer's controller tiny in his giganic hands.

"Tell us again why you decided to use such a repulsive looking tool instead of a state-of-the-art updated, wireless and hands-free controller?" the second henchman inquiried, this time only curiousity detected. He knew better than his buddies, in a way that he did not question their leader.

The dark figured man rolled his eyes, but conceded to the petty need of answers. "It reminds me of the time I truly come from." His words were coarse and heavily coated, almost like he was purposely hiding the emotions from his voice.

The henchmen glanced at each other, told this many times over in different scenarios with different items, but still lost as to what that meant.

* * *

Alexa strained her eyes to the shoreline in front of her, gasping for air as she picked up the oars after her minute break and paddled on. She didn't think about how tiresome rowing could be, and how little of muscle she actually had, when she decided to go 'rogue' on Davenport and disobey. If she had, she still would have left, just via a different passageway.

Her chest was heaving, and her heart was lodged in her throat when she finally bumped up onto the sandy beach. Lexi wanted to curl up into a dying heap and catch her varying breaths, but scenes from her life in the future, the devastation and the need, kept her upright – albeit, a little wobbly, but standing straight nonetheless. It was times like these that helped her remain humbled and believing she was not indestrucable; she hated these times.

Shaking out her cramped hands, and trying to ignore her sore rear, Alexa made a wild dash – un-Bree-like, of course – to the main land. She really wished for superspeed in times like these, but given that future Davenport had taken that ability from her after the 'event', she was forced to run like a normal person. Her normal running, however, wasn't fast enough even for non-bionic people and Lexi feared she wouldn't be able to make it to the cave-in on time, before the others screwed up their futures like blind puppies.

The future girl shook her head solemnly, trying not to be annoyed by the ignorance she was surrounded by. It would be so much simpler to just convey all her knowledge, but their was 'dangers' and 'instabilities', which she and everyone knew of.

Lexi made it into town, eyes widening at the sights. Grounded cars, very dull neon signs, ugly building structures, very bad fashion choices, it was all so strange. Eyes scanning the centre of Mission Creek, the bionic female caught sight of a bus sign. It was a crude way people use to get around, but it was her best choice at attempting to get to the others before something serious actually happened.

Alexa bolted across the street without looking, car horns blaring at her as they were forced to make a reflex stop. The brunette hardly noticed her intrusion, and continued on her way to the bus stop's bench. In the future, streets were for pedestrians, drivers ruled the skies above. The girl tilted her head in confusion at the angry glares and the protrusion of one specific finger – the time-old signal of frustration towards someone. That never changed even come 18 years later. Lexi waved innocently back at the five cars she inconvenienced, wanting to tell them that, soon enough, they need not worry over the rules of the road.

When the bus arrived, Alexa found difficulty in getting through the sea of people exiting and entering, fighting her way in for a spot as if her life depended on it – which it very well may have. "Let me through! I am bent for time and it is rather important. You'd be in good standing if you would just get. Out. Of. My. Way." Arguing was futile, but Alexa still managed to board the bus and find a spot next to an older lady with a heavy-looking purse that had an ugly floral pattern. Lexi tried to hide her scrunched up nose, so as to not disrespect the elderly woman, but it was physcially impossible for her. The futuristic bionic girl leaned back on the seat, trying to forget where she was and enjoy the ride. Flying a car and time travelling was more natural than this.

* * *

Chase pressed his lips together firmly, feeling the wind rush by him as Bree supersped him to the site. Adam and Leo were ready and waiting when Bree placed her younger brother back down on stable earth. The rush of superspeed hardly got to Chase now, so the Bionic Brain was able to get to work on a plan right away. The man-made tunnel had caved in the middle, leaving a lucky few cars and their passengers on either side free. Chase sent Bree over to comfort the distraught witnesses and to probe their minds for an explanation to what had happened. In the mean time, the mission's leader scanned the accident with his chip, searching for the victims under the rubble. As far as he could tell, there was a total of 22 people trapped – that is, those who were living.

Shrugging any access thoughts from his mind, he quickly analyzed the situation and ran a few ideas through his mind, thinking through the pros and cons of each, and discarding ones that weren't any good. Perferrably, he searched for one that contained no casualties.

"We need to stabilize the reckage before we touch anything," he spoke. "One wrong move and a victim could be crushed." The words came out so matter-of-fact, but deep down they all knew Chase had emotions. Missions were no place for those, sadly.

"How do we do that?" Adam asked, frowning.

Chase was about to say a thought he had in his head, when Bree came back with a gust of wind. "Okay, so some of the witnesses were not very helpful-" she pointed menancingly at one in particular, who seemed flustered after talking with the bionic female, "- Henry here says he was just driving and then, all of a sudden, he wasn't." She looked ready to punch something, but instead just growled. "That must have been when his car rammed into the concrete pieces of the rubble ruins."

Leo was about to tell Bree to go on, when she did without prodding, "But some were more alert and observant. From what I hear, it was a freak accident. The tunnel above gave in, apparently it's been needing repairs for a while, and a cloud of dust fogged out everyone's view for a good few minutes before clearing and revealing the cave-in." She shook her head, finished. "It's not much, but ..."

"It'll do," Chase murmured, eyebrows creasing together. "Adam and Leo, you guys will work together to clear the broken pieces, while I stand by and stabilize everything with my molecular kinesis. As soon as there's a pathway, Bree will superspeed in as I use a force field to shield those inside. That's when you two," the mission's leader pointed to Adam and Leo again, "will remove the restof the rubble threatening to cave-in on the victims. Once removed, I'll lower the shield and Bree will bring everyone out and in the clear with our help." He nodded, looking to the others, who agreed in unison.

" _What did I miss?"_ Mr. Davenport's voice rang through the intercom. _"I stepped out with Douglas for a moment to get a snack."_

"Always the hero, Big D," Leo mumbled, running off with Adam to get to work. Chase ignored his adoptive father, and focused in on his molecular kinesis. His hands stuck out in front of him slightly, twitching a little as he stabilized all the rubble simutaneously. He carefully stepped closer to the reckage, trying to get in a closer range to strengthen his ability.

"Destroy. Destroy. Destroy," a robotic monotone was picked up through his bionic hearing. "Destroy. Destroy. Destroy." Chase couldn't help the goosebumps forming on his arms at the unnatural sound to what initially seemed like human voices.

"Bree," Chase half-hissed, half-whispered. "Do you hear that?"

Bree slouched her shoulders, giving him an annoyed glare as if to say, 'Really? You're the dude with super hearing.' Chase bristled as the neutral voices became louder. They must have been soft sounds in regular ears now, for Bree glanced behind her nervously. Her mouth gaped at what she saw, and if the younger bionic sibling didn't have to concentrate he would have to. "What is it?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

" _What, Chase?"_ Davenport took on a worried tone.

"Mr. Davenport, we could really use an extra set of hands .. where's Lexi?" Bree asked, eyes straining on what was behind her and Chase, but ultimately resting on her little brother.

" _Guys, she's not clear for-"_

"We need her!" Bree set her voice a smidge higher, to relay the need more clearly.

Adam and Leo turned for a brief second, but Chase waved them back to their job. "We need to get those people out! They won't be able to breathe under there forever!"

" _Why would you need future girl?"_ It was Douglas' voice now. He didn't know the full extent of the little knowledge everyone else had.

"We just do-" Bree was cut off by the 'destroy's getting louder and closer.

" _Donnie went to get her ..."_ Douglas was at a loss.

There was muffled silence, and some worried shuffling, until Davenport finally came back to his mic. _"I can't find her,"_ was all he had to say. He sounded in between concerned and very angry. _"Honestly, does anybody_ ever _listen to me!"_

Chase and Bree huffed out, rolling their eyes. "Not the main concern at the moment, Mr. Davenport," Bree mumbled. Chase raised an eyebrow in an unvoiced question towards his sister. "A cluster of people, baring pretty top-notch weapons I might add, are heading straight for us."

" _Then what are you waiting for!"_ Davenport sounded urgent. _"Go get them!"_

"But, Mr. Davenport, the trapped people-"

" _Are not your only concern anymore,"_ Davenport interrupted. _"You won't be any good to those people if you are overtaken by whoever those people are."_

Chase, yet again, could feel a strain on his bionics, sweat beading on his forehead to show the exersion. The sight of her brother must have been enough to convince Bree. She rushed off, heading straight for the intruders without hesitation or showing signs of slowing down.

The younger boy attempted a head swivel, but instantly felt like he was losing his grip on the fallen reckage, and kept looking ahead. He could hear his older sister's voice so clearly, along with the drone tones of the attackers. From the sound of it, both Bree and the group were taking turns having the upper hand. Chase winced as a wave a nausea washed over him, forcing him to unwillingly, temporily deactivate his molecular kinesis. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing against his temples in evident pain.

"Chase!" Leo screeched, but the mission's leader was still hunched over. Adam and Leo had been in the middle of another broken piece of concrete removal when the stability of Chase's bionics went off air, causing a whole new tumble of rubble to fall down on the old piles, avalanche style. Leo twisted his head around to see Chase out of commision and Bree finally handing – without consent – the upper hand over for good to her attackers. One of those in front whacked her over the head with their two-handed weapon, as another pointed theirs at Bree and fired. A blast of icy blue rays shot at the bionic girl, who was now unconscious, and froze her where she lay.

" _Adam, Leo! What's happening!"_ Davenport's voice yelled above the now even louder chanting of the intruders. _"I've lost contact with Bree and all I'm getting is a fuzzy connection with Chase!"_ The two boys looked at each other, weighing the importance of the mission against saving their siblings. The frightened screams of the victims below the cave-in made them decide quickly, turning away from Bree and Chase to try to complete this mission as a duo. Every time they attempted to remove a concrete piece, the mountain of rubble would shift and a long moment of panick would commense. When nothing happened, they'd try again, only to have the same effect.

The whole time they were trying to figure out how to delicately manuever their way in, Chase had also been overtaken and captured with a heavy whack to the head, but not being blasted with the same fate as Bree. Instead, someone injected a green liquid into his neck with a syringe, causing him to black out. It took everything Adam had to not run to his brother's side and help. He didn't know he had it in him to ignore his siblings in a time of need; it almost repulsed him. He felt like a traitor, but at the same time Adam had sworn to dutifully fulfill every mission the government sent them on. The president was under all of this tunnel reckage, along with many civilians. Adam's frustration spiked with the mental confrontation, and he gripped one piece of rubble and flung it behind him, hearing a scream and yelp. Adam cringed. If that was Bree or Chase ...

"Do it again!" Leo exclaimed, looking behind them at the take-over. He snatched a piece of broken concrete for himself, spinning it around with his bionic arm a few times before tossing it. It sailed through the air, landing directly in the middle of the gathered foes, taking out two in its wake. Adam exchanged a hopeful smile with Leo, before cautiously removing three pieces of rubble at a time and chucking them at the cluster.

It took only a few tosses for the robo humans to smarten up – or rather, be told to smarten up via their controlled brains – and they started ducking and firing off shots of various weapons, anything from a simple gun to a flamethrower. Two of the intruders hoisted Chase in between them, and took off running through the crowd, who then created a shielded circle and started to retreat from whence they came.

"You get back here with my brother!" Adam yelled, charging off in a fury before Leo had a chance to restrain him.

"Adam, we can't just leave the people trapped in there!" Leo had tried countless times to be the voice of reason in the past, usually sarcastic reason, but Adam didn't understand or care about that sort of stuff. He was very in the moment, and in that moment his brother was being kidnapped.

Leo, in turn, ran forward too. He never liked being left behind, so if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

" _Guys! Somebody answer me!"_ Davenport sounded very helpless now. _"What's happening, what do you see?"_

Adam and Leo ran past a frozen Bree, who was already starting to melt, before Leo screeched to a halt and backed up to help. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah," Bree shivered, rubbing at her arms as she tried to forcefully pull out her legs, which were enveloped in thick ice. "J-j-ju-just c-c-c-cold." Leo shrugged, breathing on the ice to quicken the process.

Adam tumbled back to the two, clearly out of breath, but was obviously trying hard not to admit defeat. "They got away," he snarled through his clenched teeth, leaning forward with hastened, hoarse gasps. "Someone clicked a remote control in my direction and I immediately felt weaker."

The sound of a loud crash and boom made the Lab Rats' jump. The remaining bits of the tunnel behind them that had been upright caved, causing the whole structure to fall apart and the small progress Adam and Leo had made on getting through was rendered useless. Bree didn't want to, but she took a glance at the site, coughing back the cloud of concrete and dirt dust in the air.

Light footsteps were hurrying towards the battered teens, making each one in turn get into defense mode. When they all turned, Alexa was seen sprinting towards them in a mad flurry amongst the dark grey smoke, panicked eyes gathering intell on what went down around her. "I'm too late," it was a statement, not a question. Her voice had noticeably deflated as she spoke. "The future has been upset ..."

Bree was now patting down her thawing thighs, when she peered upwards at the girl in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"This mission was successful and now-" the sirens of emergency vehicles picked up, on their way. "Now we must face the catastrophic consequences."

"One failed or successful mission can't change that much, can it?" Leo's nose wrinkled, not wanting to hear the answer.

" _Guys!"_ Davenport wasn't taking kindly to being brushed aside.

"Depends on the mission," Lexi's panick never left her face. The hopeful twinkle she was forcing herself to keep in her eyes was starting to dwindle. "This one was just too important to screw up ..." A lump caught in the future girl's throat as she tried to swallow back an anxiety attack.

"Where's Chase?" When Alexa said this it wasn't like she hadn't noticed his absence until now, she had searched for him _first_ , for this day was not only incredibly sensitive for her future but for his. No one answered her, except with sad expressions and angered looks. "Oh ... no." The youngest bionic swayed on the balls of her feet, staggering backwards a little. The others were shell-shocked for the second day in a row, but not enough to not notice Lexi staring down at her hands as if this was her first time seeing them.

Bree pushed herself into a comfier sitting position, poking at her legs until feeling returned. "Lexi?" she was mildly concerned, but not surprised. This girl was strange enough to them for them to expect her to react like this. "We'll get Chase back ..." That was when the past female bionic noticed exactly what Alexa was staring at. Her hands, more specifically the pinky of each, were slightly translucent. "Wh-" but Bree had used up her last bit of energy on her previous words.

"Today was the day they met ..." Lexi's voice was becoming distant, her thoughts far off. "He saved her and she thanked him with a kiss ..." The future bionic didn't even sound like the girl she had started off being. She was a shell. "They missed their deadline ..."

" _Enough with ignoring me,"_ Davenport interrupted, in his perfect timing way. _"I want answers! I need visuals!"_

* * *

 **Suspense! I promise you answers will come in the next or next to next chapter! I was going to keep you guessing until the very end of this fanfic, but that's kind of mean and I don't want to extend it to over the top(; I know I'd be begging for answers at this point.**

 **Why are Lexi's hands disappearing? Who were suppose to meet today? Why does Mr. Davenport have such bad timing?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new chapter, where things are finally being revealed, only to have more questions raised. Dun dun dun.**

 **Dirtkid123- Ahhhh, we'll have to see! I love your excitement, it makes me excited and puts a smile on my face((:**

 **Casey Storm- Your reviews mean so much, cause I've read your work and you're uber talented! I was inspired by several different things, including BTTF, for Lexi's disappearing act. Thank youuu!**

 **PurpleNicole531- So many questions. I can't let all of them be answered at once, but this chapter has some reveals and raises even more uncertainty. I love your reviews! Thanks!**

 **LeoCorp- I new reviewer, yay! You may not see this yet, until you catch up, but thank you! It'll be worth it to catch up, I'll make** **sure of that.**

 **Anonlabratslover- And you're a new reviewer too! So exciting, you just have no idea! Thanks for much for your interest!**

 **And I'd like to, once again, welcome all new followers. Plural! More than one! Ahh, so exciting! Sorry, not sorry for freaking out.**

* * *

The sewers are just as unpleasant as their name and reputation makes them out to be. They are drafty and damp, smelled like the business end of a cow, and are nearly too dark to move around in. This is where Chase woke up, head throbbing and previous back burn making it awkward to lie on the make-shift cot he was unconscious in a minute ago. The teen bionic didn't need to blink back any change of light shade, but he squinted tiredly at his surroundings, nose crinkling in disgust at the immediate smell that all sewers had.

He tried to sit up, only to have his scorched back and dizzy head revolt and disagree with the movement. Chase let out a groan as he fell back onto the springy mattress. His complaint must have alerted the guy commanded to guard him, someone he hadn't even known was present until clumsy foot stomps came towards him. The guy peered over at Chase, before turning on his heels and dashing off in the opposite direction to report to whoever was in charge.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, the third Lab Rat tried to explain to himself why his bionic chip hadn't picked up on the guard sooner. It wasn't like it would have mattered in his state, but it bothered him to think of losing his attentiveness. His abilities had dulled to a noticeably low level, and without his hyper-senses Chase felt utterly useless and very vulnerable.

The cot creaked under his weight as Chase attempted to shift himself to his side. His back seemed to take to this position, and the kidnapped teen let out a relieved breath. He probably should have taken the pain medication prescribed to him by Mr. Davenport before he left, but Chase hadn't had much time to think about his burn injury today until it was all he could think about lying in the dark. Along with the unneeded reminder of his ill condition, a new twang of pain came from the side of his neck. Chase lifted a weary arm to survey the surface, only to be met by swollen, sore skin. A tiny hole lay in the middle of the swelling, by touch it felt like something had poked into his neck. The teen dropped his hand to the bedside, biting back a cry of pain. Now that he was aware of the swelling, it hurt him more.

Chase only heard footsteps coming back when they were a few feet away, his ears even worse than a regular person's. The large figure outlined in front of him made him shiver and had the back hairs of his head standing on end. Dangerously white teeth peeked out of the guy's mouth when he smiled at the teen in the cot. It wasn't a smile of good-humour or a kindly welcome, rather it seemed to be one that enjoyed witnessing Chase lying in the cot, helpless and in pain.

The leader, Chase wasn't so slow as to not be able to process this one piece of obvious information, stepped next to the lumpy bed and kneeled down to eye-level. His face wasn't what one would expect from a person who was keeping you hostage. He didn't bare a scar or have an ugly nose; rather, to a person that saw him across the street, this guy had handsome features – albeit screwed with his grimace and menacing demeanour. The eyes were what were dead giveaways, however, as they usually tended to be. They were what gave Chase a bad feeling and what frightened the man's followers. They held pure, motivated evil in their pitch blacks depths.

"Good," when he spoke, his voice churned the bionic teen's stomach. "You're awake."

Chase snarled, trying to cool the burning sensation to punch this guy square in the face. He was physically restrained from starting any dumb fights, and logic wasn't completely out the window.

"I'd forgotten how baby-faced and small your were," the boss chuckled, almost to himself. "No matter, I'll still take great pleasure in killing you." The burly figure stretched back up again, reaching for a knife that a henchman handed him. The silver bladed weapon had a luminating glow even in the dark sewers; a gleam one wouldn't get to see if they were killed with the less personal gun. Whatever this guy was bent on, it wasn't just random. Chase somehow knew him, and his only guess was from the future. "But that will have to wait ... it's just no fun to put someone out of their misery right away." He stuffed the sharp blade into his huge jacket pocket, a slight protrusion at the bottom where the tip pierced the material. He noticed Chase's wincing, and when the boy raised his hand to his neck, the boss smiled wryly. "Yes, we injected you with our close combat virus, only capable of entering your chip through a syringe in the neck." Chase growled, circling the red, swollen neck area with his finger. "Hopefully we can repeat the action with your siblings soon enough, for the minor virus will only hold up for so long. Baby steps," the leader glanced behind his back, searching for someone. "Now, M1, please remove our guest, he's rested enough," the leader waved Chase away like he was a mere object. "Place him in the holding cell."

A henchman that Chase assumed was M1 stepped forward, his chiseled features hidden under a hoodie and the dark shading. Roughly hauled to his feet, Chase found his hands being bound by a zip-tie, the hard plastic digging into his wrists. The seething pain of his back combined with the weird bubbling pain of his swollen neck made for a very uncomfortable time. "Let's go," the voice was droned and very robotic, but it was unmistakeable. It caught a lump in the kidnapped teen's throat.

How? Chase tried to take a glance over his shoulder, to see if his bad hearing was deceiving him once more, but M1 pushed at his back, lurching him forward. "Keep straight," M1 growled, the un-robotic emotion of frustration confirming Chase's guess. It was not quite possible, yet it had to be. Chase would be able to detect that voice anywhere, no matter how drained and inhumane it sounded now.

Chase knew his handler.

* * *

The team needed to regroup and shake the initial confusion and loss before Davenport allowed them to go looking for Chase, so Bree rushed everyone back to the hydro loop one by one.

The teens were a little fazed out and distraught when Bree and Lexi emerged last from the academy's main and only entrance. Bree slumped into a chair by the cyberdesk, trying to wrap her head around what had happened and what Alexa had subconsciously murmured aloud back at the mission site.

Davenport barely acknowledged the latest arrivals, as his attention was glued to the T.V screen on the wall. The news was on, the topic of discussion being the Lab Rats' mission failure and the 11 critical condition victims from the cave-in. The president had been confirmed stable and on the mend, but had a serious leg injury doctors were unsure he could come back from.

Lexi had found her place in a corner of the room, diverting her eyes from the others and trying not to clench her jaw. It took her a matter of two seconds to go from devasted to fuming. It was not the time for 'I told you so's, but Alexa had the urge to blurt it out anyway. She knew these futuristic bad guys the best, though not great, and she would have known what to look out for – and also that there was something _to_ look out for. But she had been brushed aside, labelled as a glitch, and ignored. The bionic girl grinded her teeth together, just barely keeping herself in check.

"At least not too much damage has been done, yet," Davenport sighed, switching the channel to cartoons and muting the volume.

"100 percent more damage has been done then what was suppose to," Lexi growled, quickly softening her features. Her father had always warned her about her tendencies to grow increasingly angry and become impossible to deal with. She couldn't shut herself off just yet. Though Davenport deserved an ear load in her books, Alexa thought better of it. He'd get a very vocalized letter later, however, telling him exactly how stupid he was.

Bree eyed Alexa suspiciously, opening her mouth to ask the question that had been bothering her ever since the girl's hands had started disappearing. The speedster bionic said nothing, though, until their strange visitor examined her hands again. Lexi's pinkies blinked in and out of visibility, causing the future girl to appear worried in her already tense expression.

"What's going on, Alexa?" Bree finally managed to ask. Her eyes were downcast for a moment, not feeling the urge to look the frustrated girl in the eyes. Their sister's question seemed to spike some interest in Adam and Leo, who both perked up in their office chairs.

Davenport lifted his head up to glance at Lexi first, who was now seen pacing the perimetre of the room, clasping her eight fingers together firmly – it had been a losing battle for the pinkies. She had surprisingly relaxed look on her face, but who knew if that was good her bad.

"Today wasn't just important for your careers as bionic superheroes, sealing your fate in the eyes of the public," Alexa mumbled, her chosen tone of voice not as edgy as one would expect. "It was critical for _my_ future." Davenport could tell the time-traveller was trying very hard not to place blame, but the way she not so subtly avoided eye contact with him and how when she paced by him she slouched her shoulder in the opposite direction, it didn't take a genius to figure out who she would blame; and Davenport was a genious.

"How?" Leo raised the next question, his dark brown eyes intensely invested in the conversation now. "You haven't even been born yet?"

Lexi looked like she was weighing her options for dealing with Leo's annoyingly personal inquiry. In the end, she merely let out an exasperated breath, and resumed her nervous steps. "No, I haven't been," she spoke that so softly, it nearly took Chase's unavailable bionic hearing to pick up the sound waves.

Adam and Bree exchanged a moment of confused glances, something Adam was inwardly pleased about. Usually he was alone in the dark.

"Why are your pinkies gone?" Bree prompted, trying to nail down the exact question that Lexi would be unable to get out of. They all needed a straight answer, but Alexa was a master at avoiding them.

"Hm?" Lexi's face reddened as she bit the insides of her cheeks. Unbeknown to her, she tucked her hands into her armpits, as if she hadn't been painfully obvious about her fear of the disappearance beforehand.

"You could say that they went," Adam started to laugh in between his bad joke. Bree shook her head as a warning, begging him not to continue. The oldest bionic, of course, didn't listen, "wee wee wee, all the way home."

Leo snickered, clapping hands with his step-brother; an unneeded encouragement.

"When you say that today was critical for your future," Davenport said, furrowing his brows as he thought if over in his head. "Do you mean that whatever happened out their today is causing your existence to de-stabilize?"

Adam scrunched his nose in confusion.

"Not just de-stabilize," Lexi mumbled, letting her arms fall back down to her sides. If these people wanted the truth, there was no more point in keeping it from them. "My existence is slowly turning into nonexistence, and unless we can come up with a plan to reverse the effects-" She stretched out her hands as a kind of 'exibit A'. "- I will disappear altogether, and the future will ..." Her beautiful optics shut for a momentary lapse of uncontrolled emotions. "The future will be bleak, lightly put."

Adam wasn't sure he quite understood all this future, stabilization, and reversing talk, but he wasn't as stupid as he seemed. He knew, somehow in that thick head of his, that this girl was slowly being unborn in front of them.

Bree's mouth was gaped. Lexi had sounded like she hadn't held anything back, but the bionic speedster knew she had. Call it intuition if you must. "What else?" Bree stepped over to Alexa and grabbed her shoulder to halt her pacing.

"I don't know what you're-" Lexi tried.

"If you want our help, truly, you can't keep the important stuff from us," Bree said, lowering her arm when she saw how uncomfortable if made Lexi at the moment. "Your life is on the line, and if we have any chance of stopping it, we need what you have. Knowledge."

The future girl released a heavy sigh, licking her cracked lips. "What do you want to know?"

"Not everything," Davenport said, coming closer to the two girls. "Just the stuff that's relevant to our current situation. How did your future become ... iffy?" He already had a pretty solid theory, really, but Lexi had been holding information back since the moment she got here, it'd be nice to hear everything confirmed through her.

"My parents met after the tunnel cave-in," Alexa didn't want to look anybody in the eyes right now, but she had to appear strong, so she chose Bree to hold gaze. She had always been the closest with Bree, aside from her father, of course. "My future upset is that ... that now they haven't."

"Who are your parents?" Bree asked, crossing her arms determinedly. This was good. They could go off of this. Save Chase and simutaneously get Lexi's parents together, just your normal Saturday.

"One is in the hospital after the _disaster_ , condition unknown ..." Alexa was stalling. "The other ... though I call him father, goes by Chase."

A literal pin drop was heard from the training room next to them, Douglas groaning as he picked it up.

"Ah," was all Davenport had to say.

* * *

 **Woah, so that happened! I didn't expect to reveal that one so soon, but given that many of you have been figuring it out and have been dying to know, there it is! I had to add some more suspenseful questions to replace the one I lost ;)**

 **Who is M1 and how does Chase know him? What is this close combat virus Chase was injected with? Will Davenport have any more to say, besides 'Ah'?**


	8. Chapter 8

***drum roll* Chapter 8! This was a little more difficult muse and idea wise for me, but I managed. Tell me what you think, guys!**

 **DirtKid123- WE'LL HAVE TO SEE, AHHH.**

 **Casey Storm- And I knew you knew. So smart((: Questions, so many questions, yet I will answer only one: Yes, I do like to keep the suspense alive. Thank youuu!**

 **Leo Corp- I read your first line and I was like "oh no!", but than I continued and was relieved. Thank you, and I'm sorry you had to catch up, but also not sorry, so it's a 'sorry, not sorry' moment. Your reviews mean a lot, thank you for reviewing each chapter as you read and caught up!**

 **PurpleNicole531- Only time will truly tell, and only time will truly reveal the answers. Muahahaha. Anyway, thank you so much!**

 **Dancer4Jesus- NeW rEvIeWeR! Thank you for catching interest in my fanfic, it means so much!**

 **As of today I can greet another follower, so yay!**

 **Moving on**

* * *

" _Daddy, why do people do bad things?" Lexi sighed, fingering the bedtime story book her father had open on his lap. There was a man in the story that betrayed his best friend for a couple extra rations of grain. This bothered the five year old._

" _Well, Lexi," Chase said, bringing the girl closer to his chest with his free arm. His hand was clasped around his daughter's small, bony shoulder. "There's not always a clear cut explanation to that. Bad stuff exists in this world, and sometimes people get too wrapped up in themselves to see the damage they are doing." Alexa's wide brown eyes stared at her father with an intense interest, soaking up his words._

" _I want to be a superhero to the bad guys one day," Alexa murmured dreamily. "I want to show them the good world."_

 _Chase smiled, circling his daughter's cheek bones with his forefinger. "That's very noble."_

" _And if that doesn't work," Lexi continued in her serious tone. "I'll punch their lights out!" She pounded her little fists together, eyebrows furrowing together._

 _Chase hid another smile, trying to not encourage such talk. "I think you've been spending too much time with Uncle Adam lately." He tickled his little girl's belly, sending her into a fit of giggles._

" _I like Uncle Adam," she retorted, after her father somehow managed to settle her down again. "I like everybody, there's no room for badness in my world so there shouldn't be any anywhere."_

 _Chase's expression grew serious as he looked at Lexi. He never dreamed of being a father, but now that he was he couldn't dream of not being one. He got this strange sense of pride whenever he looked at his little girl, always looking forward to an opportunity to show her off to the world._

 _Closing their eyes, the father/daughter duo lay in silence for a bit, enjoying the other's company. Chase held Lexi in a one-armed hug, and Lexi's skinny arms wrapped around his torso._

" _I love you, Daddy," Alexa broke the quiet. "I love you a whole lot."_

" _I love you, too, Lexi-Bear," Chase whispered. "Perhaps even more than a whole lot."_

" _That's a ton!" Lexi exclaimed quietly, nestling her head deeper into the crevice between her father's chest and his arm._

" _Indeed it is."_

* * *

"Wha- How- I," Bree searched for the right words to express how she was feeling, but they didn't yet exist in her time. Maybe in the future, 18 years from now.

"Wait ..." Adam concentrated for a long second. "How is that even possible?"

Alexa tilted her head, not understanding what he meant. Her uncle wasn't as dumb in her time line than he was here, so her brain didn't immediately do a heavy sigh whenever he spoke.

Luckily, the others were use to this kind of thing. "She's from the future Adam," Leo mumbled, thwarted from his own reaction to deal with his step-brother. "and- WHAT!" His squeal took charge of his volume range, eyes bulging.

Davenport held tight to his jaw so it wouldn't gape, unable to risk speaking. If he talked now they'd be stumbled over, confused words that no one would understand. He knew one day his kids would be grown up, possibly with children of their own, but this felt like a too-soon experience. Of course, most grandpas got a heads up before meeting their grandchild, and for normal people it wouldn't be one 'visiting' from the future. Sadly, this was a first-time for anybody, so there wasn't intructions on how to construct your face and mannerisms to deal.

Not saying anything wasn't working well, however, as Alexa's trademark eyes became disappointed in the silence. "Yes, well, hi," he waved awkwardly. Greetings were far out of the way at this point, but the girl standing in front of him was completely different than a few minutes ago.

Lexi bit her lip for a moment of uncertainty, before being thoroughly done with the situation and saying, "Look, I'm still me and I'm still the person disappearing, so take five more seconds to be surprised and move on. Chase needs you ... I need you." It was a lot to ask of someone, but loitering was not an option anymore. The others had to get a grip on themselves, now.

Bree nodded twice, her whole body vibrating as she was obviously superspeeding in place to give herself extra time to process. Leo, Adam, and Davenport didn't have that privilege, and by the time Bree slowed down to the rest of their speed, she was the only one ready to handle anything.

"Okay, we know their coordinates, so I say let's storm the castle."

"No, too risky," Lexi mused, inwardly relieved that she had someone to talk to normally again.

Yes, mission talk was normal.

Bree screwed her face, thinking it over, before having to agree that her plan was a dud – she knew it from the beginning, but when it came to family, she was restless.

"It won't help Chase if we go in emotional and without a clear idea in mind about what we do when we get in, _if_ we can get in," Alexa continued, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face.

Adam and Leo were the next to come out of their initial shock and questions, Davenport slowly following behind.

"It won't help you if we wait too long, either," Bree retorted, obviously trying not to stare at the girl's hands, the palms being half see-through now. Lexi wanted to comply with the first plan, very much, but she and everyone knew that it'd just end in disaster. If this was it for her, she'd go down fighting smart.

"I don't mean to discourage you, but _we_ ," she gestured to everyone in turn, "have been battling these guys for too long in the future, some of us-" Alexa managed to realize the stupid thing she was about to say, and stopped her sentence short. "Not many of the past tactics worked; but in a way, you guys can go in with a fresher perspective. Think it through, and maybe we can finally end this once and for all."

"Without really knowing what we're ending," Davenport added, surprising himself by smiling.

Alexa bore into his eyes for a brief pause, before nodding humorously, "Exactly, that will be a burden only I will have to bare after this is done."

"That's a little unfair," Adam murmured quietly, appearing mildly concerned for his future niece. This was the side of Adam Lexi knew best, so she embraced it like she had missed it dearly. Hugging him out of the blue, Alexa felt the oldest bionic soon melt into it and wrap his arms around her too.

"It won't be a sacrifice that heavy if we can all live happily," Alexa looked up at Adam, than around at everyone else. "You all deserve so much more than _that_." She spat the last word out angrily. Breaking the hug, Lexi fixed her gloves and indicated for the rest to follow her to the control panel. "Sadly, the newest members of the army aren't under our tracker, but the four most powerful and dangerous, one of whom has to be the leader, are." Alexa grew sullen, her norm since being in the past. "Yet, that hardly helps us when we don't know where the others are positioned ..."

"I could use my superspeed and invisibilty at the same time, getting a tracker on each of them," Bree suggested. "Or just to map out their whereabouts so we can move in."

"No, no I can't let you do that," Davenport argued. "The last time Chase used two of his bionics at once, he passed out and we were lucky he woke up."

"What about just invisibilty?" Leo asked, glancing at Mr. Davenport with a raised eyebrow.

"That could work," Lexi said softly. "It'd take a lot longer and run the risk of her being discovered, though."

"Just superspeed?" Adam tried. Options weren't something that grew on trees, and they were running out of them.

"Then they'd know we were coming, and we'd lose the element of surprise," Davenport said.

"Well, we have to do something!" Bree yelled. "Even if the only thing we have left to do is running in blind!"

Davenport went silent, eyes shut tightly closed as he drew himself into deep thinking. "The cloak!" he finally voiced, face lighting up in an eureka moment.

"What?" Adam questioned, unsure.

"My invisibility cloak! Bree can use it instead of her bionics and by superspeeding around the perimetre of the four coordinates, she can mark out for us where the others are," Davenport explained. His finger was at his lips, as he reviewed the idea over in his head. His tone dropped to murmuring, thoughtful whispers "We don't have time ... urgent issues must be tended to first ... Chase and Lexi, yes ..."

Adam and Leo rolled their eyes; Bree glanced down at her watch nervously as the second hand kept ticking away.

"Avoid everyone," Davenport spoke again like he was addressing everyone once more. He was passing out ear pieces. "We don't have time to fight; get in, get Chase, and get out."

Bree and Alexa exchanged worried looks.

"Okay," Lexi's voice was breathy. "But we cannot ignore confrontation forever, a better plan must be thought up soon to save the future. This isn't a problem that just _goes away_." The future bionic put air quotations on the last part.

"This is merely a rescue mission," Davenport confirmed, nodding at Alexa. "For both you and Chase. The other _stuff_ will come later."

* * *

Chase sat on the cold bench in his make-shift cell. The bars reached all the way up to the cemented, dripping ceiling, and extended across a surface of 3 by 5 feet. He wriggled around uncomfortably, eyes straining on M1, who had been enlisted as his new guard.

"How are you even here? Why do you look older?" Chase scrunched his nose up, pulling at the parts of his bionic brain that had not been effected by the serum. Sadly, those parts were few and far between. He was just a regular, sick human locked away for unknown reasons and intentions. That bothered him more than his aching joints, burning back, and swollen neck virus.

M1's shoulders stiffened, but he kept his head facing opposite of the cell doors. The prisoner inched farther off his stone bed, hands clasped restlessly in his lap. "Do you have a plan of escape?" the bionic tried again, wondering why he wasn't answering him.

This question seemed to have disturbed something in the guard, for M1 turned to him with burning anger in his eyes. "Quiet! Why in the hell would I help you escape?" the captor hissed, teeth clenched together as he spit out the words. Chase was a little taken aback, and he knew that if his brain wasn't functioning on low quality at the moment, he'd probably have already figured out what was going on with this 'M1'. Frowning in disappointment, the boy felt his heart sink as M1 turned to face the other direction again.

The sick bionic teen had to cope with his slow processing head, no matter how frustrated and desperate it made him, so he fell back on the hard bench and shut his eyes for a minute or two. Chase was thankful he didn't have to deal with such a lag on any given day, it'd drive him to insanity. He held his hands to his mouth, knees bent slightly and folded them over each other.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the words suddenly fluttered from his mouth, after being examined for a good five minutes in his head. Blinking his eyes open again, Chase watched as the guard tilted his head in question, and spun around to face the thick bars holding his captive. The expression on M1's face was unregistering to the inquiry, confused. It made his features soften a little for that brief moment, which was a relief to see.

"Of course I do," the voice that came out was gruff, and the delicate expression switched back to aggression and wavering frustration. "Chase Davenport, bionic teen hero. A menace to my boss, and a force that must be exposed of."

Chase tried to hide the watery tears forming under his eyelids, but it was unnecessary since M1 abruptly turned on his heels to face the dark nothingness in front of him.

"You are my master's enemy."

"I'm not _your_ enemy," Chase choked.

"Enemies of my master are my own," M1 murmured robotically. During their short conversation, the captive had hoped that that drone-like tone wouldn't appear back in M1's voice, but it was inevitable. He was being controlled, everyone here was.

That thought was not a relief to Chase, it just brought to light the strength and power this leader guy chasing the past was. Whatever he wanted to do here, whatever the amount of damage that he felt had to be done, it scared the prisoner. The man of the future had capabilities far from his small understanding; capabilities to turn someone Chase loved into a brainless minion.

"You're not you," Chase sniffed, laying down again. "Your boss did something to you."

"Of course he did," M1 growled. "and I'm all the better for it."

 _No, you're not,_ Chase said in his head, too exhausted from being contradicted and argued with to say it to M1's face. Despite his growing tiredness, he resolved to save that which he had lost.

"You came from the future?" Chase questioned, having tossed that one over multiple times, wondering if perhaps that was the case. No other explanation made sense.

A grunt indicated a yes, and doubled as a silence, so the bionic teen released a heavy breath and instantly let sleep overcome his weak body.

* * *

 **So perhaps M1 isn't who you've all been thinking? Who is he than? All I can say as a non-fellow reader is "Whaaaa?!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapta 9! Definitely more hurt!Chase in this one than previously. Don't fret too much, he's my favourite so I won't be that mean ... maybe.**

 **Dirtkid123- Maybe, maybe not! Thank you for your intense interest! It means a lot(((:**

 **tvd1992- You're new to reviewing, so I commend you. Thanks a million!**

 **PurpleNicole531- I'm so glad you liked it! I'm thinking about adding more flashbacks/forwards with them cause it makes me want to squeal just writing it!**

 **Dancer4Jesus- You and me both. I love daddy/daughter moments of any kind, so I had to make some for these two. Answers will come, and you'll definitely get to meet Chase's future wife soon((:**

 **Casey Storm- It's my goal to leave people dying for answers, however cruel that sounds, because that means I'm doing a decent job! Thanks so much! I may have written it, but I felt total adorable feels over the flashback/forward with Chase and Lexi because who wouldn't!**

 **Leo Corp- Ahh, I know how you feel! When you love a story someone can't update fast enough and you just don't want to be waiting! I'll try to post more than once a week(;**

 **I BIG HI to my new follower! I honestly didn't expect it, but was delighted to see it when I logged on!**

* * *

Lexi took another deep breath through her nose, releasing it with emphasized fake calm. Her dark optics blinked rapidly, as she took a couple swift glances down the street. North was barren, with a few dimming lamp posts standing guard. South had a taxi coming their way, causing Alexa to duck back into the alley she was peeking from.

Bree let out an annoyed sigh. The future bionic had been acting paranoid for several streets now, their progress towards Mission Creek High slowing immensely.

"Lexi, honestly, the school is another block away," Bree whispered, remembering how harshly Lexi had shushed her last time she spoke in a regular tone. The fourteen year old's shoulders slouched, her head drooping with exaggerated impatience towards Bree.

"The moment you doubt these guys is the moment you lose," Alexa said simply, unable to peel her eyes off the road. "Now!" She motioned with a flick of her wrist for the three behind her to follow. Lexi dashed into the darkening night, the street lights hardly casting a proper shine on any of the four frames. With quick but steathly movements, the time-traveller made her way down another block.

Bree obeyed, but bouldered her way behind the girl in protest to the ridiculous act. Adam and Leo were happy to comply to Alexa's wishes, however, and added an extra tumble and leap here and there.

"This is so cool!" Leo whispered in excitement. He held his fingers up, pointed at the sky like a gun.

Bree growled, and Lexi shook her head. "This isn't suppose to be fun," Alexa half-hissed. "Please take this seriously!" Lowering Leo's hand in warning, the girl of the future bit her lip in frustration and nerves.

The highschool was in sight now, a faint outline visible from where they stood. Something felt off about it. Though the school in appearance could pass as shady, the atmosphere surrounding the building hadn't changed. It might sound far-fetched, but Alexa had grown accustomed to feeling that difference. She knew when her nemesis was near. "He's not in there," she decided out loud, nodding her head in concurrence to herself. Twisting on the balls of her feet determination, Lexi made to leave when Bree stopped her.

"The coordinates mark this exact spot!" the speedster argued, almost shoving the tablet in her niece's face. It was unnecessary, Alexa had studied the mapped red dots every free chance she got – which wasn't a lot since arriving in the past. She knew what they read, but Lexi had learned to trust her gut when it came to the idiot ruining her life.

"He's not in there," the younger female tried again, gritting her teeth. The current situation had set everyone on edge, and questioning one another was starting to worsen their emotions.

Adam stepped inbetween the soon-to-be-bickering girls, and eyed the school longingly. "You sure?"

"Positive, I have a sixth sense for this type of thing," Lexi sighed, forcing her muscles to relax.

Bree snorted, crossing her arms.

"Well, the stupid trackers must have a glitch or something," Leo murmured, sulking a little as the spy-movie mood was now very much dead. Alexa raised a gloved hand, successfully hiding the fact that they were increasingly disappearing. She screwed her features into, what the others recognized it as, her thinking face. It was a less obnoxious version of Chase's, but at the moment Bree still found something in it to harness her built up frustration.

"No ... no," folding the rest of her fingers into her palm, Lexi pointed her forefinger in a few random directions, pinpointing something. She hovered her arm at shoulder height.

One second the future girl's brown eyes were hidden in the night, and the next they glowed with a faint golden shine. The pathway in front of her illuminated, revealing the sidewalk. It was a very precise light that was focused like a flashlight, controlled by the slight movements Lexi's eyes made. Every time she blinked, the glow would momentarily go out. "There," the traveller stopped her hand gesturing and rested her gaze and finger direction on a sewer drain. Kneeling next to it, she tapped the thick bars.

"What?" Bree's eyes itched towards the school's front doors, wanting to get this charade over with and get back to their mission.

"They're down here," Lexi stated, confident. Her eye flashlight went out. "The coordinates can't dechipher the difference between above ground and below, this is a much more suitable place for that scum-" Alexa paused to fix her tone, remembering she wasn't talking to this guy of the future directly. "- and I have a feeling."

"A feeling?" Bree questioned, raising an eyebrow. Her hesitation stemmed from only minor anger towards Lexi now, and a lot from the fact that sewers were revolting.

"Yes, my father says it's strongest when dealing with my enemy," Alexa continued. "and that it is highly dependable."

"I'd like to hear that from him," Bree growled, unsure as to why she was so snippy. There was only so much unstable future, kidnapped brother, and disappearing niece drama a bionic could take.

"You can," the future bionic said. She rose, forcing everyone back gently with her molecular kinesis. Aiming a hand, a bright but silenced blast wave slammed against the sewer drain with practiced ease, causing a hint of a smile to form at the corners of Lexi's lips. "As soon as we get down to him."

Bree sighed. Hearing Alexa talk about her brother like that was a little weird and uncomfortable. She may have thought she was fine before they left, but a time-travelling niece and an endangered future was a going to take more than a bit to get use to. Bree only wondered how Leo remained so level-headed, he usually had about a dozen freak outs in situations like this at this point – except, there were no situations like _this_.

"Awesome," Adam chuckled, being the first to start shuffling down the wet and smelly ladder to the cemented ground below the streets. He squinted in the darkness, his nose wrinkling as the odor leaked into his nostrils. "Plug your nose before coming down." His warning caused Bree to grunt in disgust and Leo to attempt a one-handed descent into the sewage. Halfway down, Leo's left arm gave out, his right – bionic one – still clasping his nose, and he fell down on his back.

"Next time, use your bionic arm," Lexi suggested from above, unnecessary as her uncle came to that conclusion during his free fall.

"Mm hm," Leo mumbled, rolling to his stomach to heave himself back to his feet.

"Don't make another move," Alexa advised, starting to make her way down the few feet of ladder. "Bree needs to do her scan of the area."

"This would be a lot easier with Chase's x-ray vision," Bree said with a sigh. It was clear that she worried over her little brother, no matter how much either tormented the other. When she at last placed her feet at the bottom of the drain, Adam passed the silvery invisibility cloak over to her with a quiet expression. It was fun and games to him until the reality of the smelly, dark depths of the sewage hit him. Chase was down here, captured and perhaps tortured, maybe even ...

The oldest bionic shook that horrible image from his head. His little brother must have enjoyed having Adam fret over whether he was alive or not, since it happened so often these days. "Get this on," the muscles of the gang tried to keep his tone neutral, but his sister picked up on the urgency – she felt it too.

Shouldering the cloak, trying to get a feel for it around her, Bree watched sullenly as Alexa fitted the hood to hide half her face. Instantaneously, the speedster appeared to gave vanished, her heavy breathing the only giveaway that she was still present.

"You need to calm your nerves," Alexa said softly. "Focus." A hand stuck out in the air, probably attached to Bree's unseen arm, giving the future girl a thumbs up. "Go." A gust of wind blew past the three bionic teens, and to fill the emptiness left behind was an eery feeling.

"You're right about this place," Leo commented, shivering and rubbing at the goosebumps on his arms. "Creepy." Lexi didn't have a voice to say anything, so in answer she nodded.

Adam glanced at his niece for a moment, than took a doubletake. "Lexi ... your ear." His calloused hand reached towards the girl's face, poking at the spot where her ear should be, only to touch nothing. Alexa eyed him in disbelief, but in the second it took to check for herself her face contorted in panic.

"It's okay," her tone was almost believable. "We'll get Chase and fix the problem." If it wasn't for her gnawing on her bottom lip and those beautiful , scared eyes, she almost had the two convinced; she was well practiced in the art of deception, except for two rather obvious giveaways. Lexi considered it a flaw in her otherwise perfect composure.

In a sudden rush, that had Leo jumping into Adam's arms, Bree muttered a low-spirited greeting, and removed the cloak. Alexa was silent as she looked at her future aunt, unsure about how to comfort her. She had the habit of doing it awkwardly and with no confidence boost. "Lead the way," was all that came out of Lexi's quivering lips.

Bree took noticed in that slight shiver of the future bionic and at the sudden disappearance of her left ear, but brushed it aside. One problem at a time; if she didn't filter them, the Lab Rats would never get anything done. "Okay," pressing a finger to her ear piece, the speedster was about to inform Davenport about their go-ahead, but instead was interrupted by a fuzzy connection issue. "Mr. Davenport?" Bree tried to talk to him anyway. "Mr. Davenport, can you hear me?" The buzzing activity went dead, the other line disconnected from them entirely. Groaning, Bree beckoned for the three to follow her steps. "We must be in a dead zone, our intercoms aren't working."

Lexi frowned, as if that didn't add up. "That doesn't make sense. Mr. Davenport's design is too good for that." The girl gulped, falling into silence for a minute as she copied Bree's movements exactly. "Something else must be interrupting the signal ..." Her words made the hairs on the others' neck rise up.

"How would they even know we're here?" Leo questioned, a squeak badly hidden at the end.

"They might not," Alexa murmured. "But they definitely planned for visitors with bluetooths."

* * *

Chase's stomach growled, waking him up from his discomforting sleep. His head resumed throbbing the second his bloodshot eyes blinked open. He felt like groaning, but discovered he had used up every ounce of energy he had previously. The serum was effecting him physically now, with his bionics disengaged, and the injuries he had sustained before capture weren't helping.

The prisoner lifted his neck wearily to see if M1 was still standing by, and to no surprise, he was. Opening his mouth, Chase had to snap it shut again, catching himself almost calling his captor by his real name. That wouldn't go over well. "M1?" The impersonal title was distasteful to even say. Smacking his pasty mouth in exhaustion, the teen waited for his guard to show signs of having heard him. M1's shoulders stiffened, so Chase continued, "How long are you going to keep me locked up in here?"

"Until the effects of the virus override the control of your limbs," the human-turned-robot answer gruffly.

He wouldnt admit it, but that was unsettling, so Chase dropped his strained neck back on the stone bed. "Can I have something to eat?" The appearance of M1, him being someone Chase knew, tore down any walls the kidnapped bionic may have wanted to put up. He felt so strangely comfortable around him, though it was evident he neither recognized Chase nor cared about him.

"No."

"Can I have some water?"

"No, and shut up."

"So you're from ... 18 years into the future, right?"

An exasperated grunt was the only response. Chase took that as an in.

"What's it like?" The third bionic teen already knew the answer by the way Alexa had talked about it, but he couldn't help but dream of what it was like _before_ the destruction. Of course, M1 wouldn't give him any fulfilling information about the things he wanted to know of life 18 years from now.

"Unsatisfactory until this mission is complete," M1 growled, straightening up – though you could hardly call him a slouch to begin with. "Sir."

Chase's eyebrows creased. Since when did he get that kind of respect here, or ever?

"M1, my favourite minion," an unpleasant voice sang. It was an unnerving tone coming from the person it did. The leader, the boss man. "How's the prisoner?"

"Deteriorating at an acceptable rate, sir," M1 replied, with a hint of pride. Chase flopped his head to the side, to watch their conversation.

The news caused a satisfied nod from the leader, his dark eyes carrying over to the kid behind the bars. He approached menacingly, an evil grin resided in his features. It curdled the little food left in Chase's stomach. "You look awful," he chuckled, tilting his head to get a better look of the teen. Chase had dark bags under his eyes, ghostly skin, and pale lips. "You know with those bionics of yours you could get out of here easy." The words were meant as a taunt. "Come on, then. Raise that sickly looking limb and use the force." The leader clasped his bear hands to his throat, mocking what it'd be like if Chase was choking him. "Ah, yes." Opening the cell door, the boss stepped closer to the one, ungrateful piece of furniture given to the boy to lay on. "This is where you belong, future, past, and present." Lifting his chiseled jaw, he spat onto Chase's forehead.

"What did I ever do to you?" Chase had decided long ago that this was a personal hit. The man was wanting all of this too passionately for it to be a random act.

"You may never know with the future now reset, but you stole from me the ability to get back home," the man growled, heading back out of the cage. "I'm simply taking back my life."

"And destroying others in the process," Chase croaked. His tired brain was starting to get hazy.

"Precisely."

The leader clanged the door shut once more, bidding M1 to follow him to a minion grouping. Balling his weak hands into pathetic fists, the bionic teenager attempted to pound them against the bench at his sides, unable to raise his arm higher than an inch. "You won't-" Chase couldn't finish the well-known retort to any evil guy's monologue.

Eyes fluttering, Chase started seeing dark blobs forming around the sides of his vision, cutting out peripheral view.

"Chase!" his named was hissed in a whisper. He groaned in protest to the intrusion. He wanted to shut his eyes and block out the world. "Chase, we're gonna get you out of here." The voice sounded clearer now, and the deep, desperate, and recognizable tone confused the captured bionic. Trying to get a peek of his rescuer, a wave of pain zipped up his spine, and a burning sensation churned in his neck.

A soft clunk told the ill teen the cell door had been reopened, and the fuzzy face appearing in his vision confirmed who he thought it was. "Adam ... you're young again ... I thufanei yairfj," his words slurred and his voice dropped to inaudible.

"He's completely out of it," Adam sighed. Though he could see his brother was right in front of him, to Chase he sounded very distant.

"Pick him up, and hurry," another voice came in. It took Chase longer to pin it as Alexa's.

"Oh," Chase smiled at her, limbs dangling limp as Adam cradled him.

After that, the virus-induced teen only remembered being rushed away, roughly forced to endure a bumpy trip upwards, and breathing in a sudden gust of fresh air. His world then went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I GIVE YOU THE DECADE, THE** **EVEN, DOUBLE DIGIT STAR, 10! Chapter 10 to be exact...**

 **AzulaTano- That will all be** **officially confirmed soon! Thanks for you're review!**

 **tvd1992- Thanks for your continued enthusiasm on my updates!**

 **PurpleNicole531-** **Very gross, but yet, so villain-y. I loved adding little Leo-quirks, so keep watching for them. He's fun to write. Lexi will ... maybe be okay! We'll have to see. It might add to my story to make her *poof* disappear, muahaha. Sorry.**

 **Casey Storm- Future, past, present, same thing, right? I often find myself having a hard time with those terms. I need to add a little humour, what's a story without a little comedy? ... A drama, yes, I know, but I like adding little things in. THE FLASH! I must admit, that show is probably prompting some story lines, among other movies and shows too. It's an awesome show and everyone should watch it, yes!**

 **Dirtkid123- *sings* YOU WANT TO SEE, WANT TO SEE 'EM DANCING *stops singing* Chasey will -perhaps- be alright**

 **HI, NEW FOLLOWER, YOU'RE OFFICIALLY WELCOMED!**

* * *

Lexi hovered over the sleeping form of her father, nervously scratching her forearms. A murmur of words slurring from his mouth caused the girl to lean in closer. "What was that?" The future bionic's eyes had widened in hope, but when Chase said nothing else, she drooped onto the arm of the couch. "I thought it was just a tactic ..."

"What was a tactic?" Bree asked, walking into their lounging area with a cool, wet cloth for her brother. She gently placed it on his burning forehead, wincing when he groaned.

"Just something the ... bad guys," There was no possible way for someone to say that without sounding childish, "said before coming to the past. They threatened us with a serum, injected through the neck, that would be incureable." The last word slipped from Alexa's mouth unwillingly and sounded very defeated.

"That must have been what that green stuff in the syringe was," Leo moaned, thinking back to their losing battle at the tunnel.

"It's a virus," Lexi explained. "It controls and painfully shuts down not only the bionics, but also the human side." She looked down wearily at her unconscious father, who's lips were nearly the color of his skin.

"So there's no cure?" Davenport prodded, hoping that the answer would have changed somehow in a minute.

"If the leader's word can be trusted ... no, there isn't," Lexi commensed her lip chewing, fiddling with the woollen blanket draped over Chase.

"Take it from someone who's made many a deadly biological weapon," Douglas interrupted, coming into the room out of no where. They hadn't even realized the second Davenport brother had been listening. "One doesn't make a serum that slowly shuts down your system without providing a cure in case of 'mishaps'."

"This guy's too confident for that," Alexa insisted, not wanting to shoot down the first twinkle of hope she had had since discovering her father in this state.

Douglas noticed the future girl then, eyes trailing to her missing ear lobe and suspiciously gloved hands.

Lexi glared at him, taking this as an insult. It was going to take a while to adjust her thinking process to non-evil-Douglas. It was only when Bree subtly brought to her attention her missing body parts that Alexa threw her hair over her face to cover the reminder.

"Yes, well ..." Douglas took a final glance in the time-traveller's direction, before addressing the group again. "Confidence or not, I guarantee there's a cure. You just have to know where to look, the best villains are excellent at hiding things they don't want to be found."

"Does that mean these guys wanted us to find Chase?" Adam asked, his expression contorting over the question. The others paused for a moment, the usually 'Dumb One's inquiry throwing them off guard.

"Huh," Davenport mumbled, clearly still wondering.

"That's much ado about nothing," Lexi murmured. "The real problem lies in the fact that if Douglas is right and there is a cure, it's most likely in the future." Her eyes wandered to the time machine still planted in the middle of the living room space. "If only I knew where ..."

Bright flashing lights suddenly erupted in the room, followed by loud beeps and other assorted sounds.

"What the-" Leo fumbled over his words, then his feet.

"Lexi's coming to visit!" Adam exclaimed.

"Alexa's already here!" Bree growled, folding her hands over her eyes as the light shone into her face.

The unnaturally bright light vanished, the noises died off, and beside the time-travelling armchair was full-sized black couch. The three circle emblem and the techy-look was very deja vu. This time, however, a taller and older person was stretched out across the cushions, tied down very crudely by chains and ropes and zip-ties.

"Uncle Leo!" Alexa's tone was a mixture of surprise and pure joy. Her eyes lit up as if he was coming back from the dead.

The older looking Leo blinked, his corneas looking unfocused. Alexa didn't come to the past wearing sunglasses for fashion, the shimmering, bright lights of time-travel doesn't stop until your arrival, threatening to blind you unless you covered up. Lexi's uncle wasn't given the courtesy to block out the sun-like rays like she was.

Then, the memory and urgency kicked in, after the second Leo shook himself out of the heavy daze. His eyes widened, and he flipped his head to where he had heard his niece's voice. "Alexa! Thank god!" He squirmed under his boundings. "Get me out before the machine takes off on its own again!" Lexi bolted forward, yanking on the metal chains uselessly.

"Stand back!" Adam commanded, covering an eyeball with his hand and aiming the other at the chains. A red laser shot out, accurately hitting its target and melting the restraints. In three seconds, the heavily bound Leo was free and he staggered off of the couch quickly. Not a split second later, the beeps and boops sounded and the lights flashed in and out of the room, taking the empty black couch with them. The older Leo gasped in relief, bending down to get ahold of himself.

"That's what they did to you," Lexi sighed, wiping at the tears pooling in her eyes. She ran to her uncle, wrapping her two slim arms around his waist. Future Leo returned the embrace.

"A fate worse than death," older Leo heaved out, releasing Lexi. "I was supposedly doomed to travel farther and farther into the past, never stopping and only allowed a brief rest period for my burning eyes." The thought of the blinking lights made the second time-traveller squint and rub his sore eyes. "I would have ended up blind if I hadn't been so lucky." The taller version of Leo strutted over to Adam, and clapped him on the back in thanks. "So when am I?"

"When?" Bree scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah, I know _where_ ," older Leo smiled. "But what time-line did I land in and ..." he took a doubletake at his niece, "why are you here? I passed _our_ present many stops ago."

"Grandpa sent me," Alexa replied, unable to drop her gaze on her uncle.

"Grandpa?" Douglas spoke up, reminding everyone of his presence. "I thought you sent her, Donnie?" He turned to his older brother.

"Yeah, well, I'll fill you in later," Davenport said, patting Douglas' shoulder, causing the younger brother to frown and growl. He was always kept in the dark, and then told last. It was something about him being an 'ex-villain' and a 'loud-mouth' or something.

"You're in 2015, me," Leo answered for himself, stepping forward to give his older version a high five. Future Leo knew exactly what was coming, and received the gesture excitedly.

"Cool ... I mean," future Leo shrugged, not knowing how to fix that inappropriately timed comment. "Why did Davenport send you?" A change of topic seemed like a good idea. He turned back to his niece.

"This is where _they_ went," Alexa said slowly, emphasing the 'they' for effect.

"They came here?" older Leo appeared confused. "Why?"

"Tunnel ... cave-in," Alexa answered in annoyance towards the memory, knowing her uncle would understand.

"Oh," Leo's eyes shot open wider. " _Oh_!" Alexa nodded in agreement, tucking some wild strands of hair behind her ear, only to have it flop back again on the one side. "What's that?" Future Leo's voice raised in suspicion, lifting his niece's hair out of her face to peek at what he think he saw. He was correct. "Where's your ear?" Lexi snatched the loose pieces from her uncle and covered up again in an attempt to save him the worry. It was way beyond too late.

"Tunnel ... cave-in," she repeated sadly. "The very crucial moment for my origin." Her little prompts were enough for her fellow future-goer. It was nice not having to explain herself extensively. Older Leo grew serious, and he turned to face the others.

"How could you let this happen?" he asked angrily, trying to remain calm.

"Okay, first off, remember that if you yell at _me_ , you yell at yourself," Leo said.

"Technicality," the taller Leo retorted, crossing his arms. He looked a lot like the time he visited from the future, just 11 years older than that, and more mature – at least in this moment.

"Secondly, we didn't exactly know how important that mission was to the future," Leo continued in his defense.

"I did try to go with you, and _warn_ you," Lexi butt in.

"... Technicality," younger Leo murmured, pursing his lips. Alexa rolled her eyes. Same old uncle, past and future.

Knowing this argument was getting them know where, Davenport put Chase back on the brain and went to check on his son, Douglas following. "Donnie, you better have a good explanation for all of this, and for not filling me in." Davenport just shook his head, and lifted the passed out bionic's arm, searching for a pulse. A light sigh indicated there still was one.

"What happened to him?" Older Leo stepped over to the couch in a couple wide strides. The younger version of him looked on in high hopes. That would be him someday, he had an ending in sight.

"He was injected with a poison," Davenport mumbled, scanning Chase's bionics and discovering they were all either disabled or glitchy.

Future Leo lowered his hand to his jean pocket, fingering something tucked in it. He was silent for a minute, thinking, before drawing out the small, glass tube. A clear liquid sloshed inside when he gently shook the container. "What's that?" Bree questioned, eyeing the lab tube in curiousity.

"Don't know," Taller Leo admitted. "It was stuffed in my pocket before I was cast to the past." He chuckled a little at his rythme, but quickly switched back to sullen.

Alexa quietly took the bottle from her uncle, studying the contents for a – very brief – second. "Get me a syringe."

"Why?" Bree raised on eyebrow, clearly knowing the answer, but giving her niece a chance to change her mind.

"This could be the cure Chase needs."

"And if it's not?" Bree prodded, subconsciously sliding herself between her brother and Alexa.

Lexi glanced at her father in desperation. "He's lost anyway," she stated simply, tone dropping to barely audible. Bree opened her mouth again to object, but Davenport stopped her.

"Do it," he murmured to his granddaughter, giving Bree 'the look'. With an annoyed groan, the speedster took off to the medical room, flashing back with a sterile syringe in hand.

"You can't trust anything those guys give you," Bree spat, as if Lexi didn't already know that. She handed the tool over relucantly to the future girl. Alexa didn't reply or even acknowledge the last comment, she just bent down next to her father's face. Her uncle from the future placed a solid hand on her shoulder for support.

"Okay," she told herself. Raising a hand for the mystery serum, the girl felt Older Leo place it in her hand shakily. With deep, caculated breaths, she poured the liquid into the syringe, uncapped the needle, and squirt it out a little for a test. Alexa didn't want to think through the next part, just stuck Chase with the tip of the needle, and pressed the clear maybe-cure into his swollen neck. Nothing happened; whether that was a good sign or a bad one, nobody knew.

"I-" Bree was interrupted by her younger brother suddenly sitting up with a large gasp, eyes popped. "Chase!" The speedster flung herself on him, before thinking otherwise and releasing her weak sibling. "How do you feel?"

The now-awake Chase appeared unresponsive at first, staring at everyone blankly, before sucking in a heavy breath of air and having the weight of the virus lifted. "Better," he stumbled out, laying back down tiredly once more.

"It's good to see you, man," Future Leo laughed, smacking his step-brother from the past on his leg. Chase stared, recognizing the older face, but feeling his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Great, was I just imagining an older Adam the whole time too!" the once unconscious bionic hissed, covering his eyes and forehead with a sweaty hand. The serum was strong stuff, and now he was unsure what was even real about the whole captured ordeal.

"Uh ..." Adam was at a loss, not uncommon.

Lexi squirmed, knowing what Chase meant, but also knowing he wasn't crazy. Her skin grew sensitive then, warning her and reminding her about the issue she faced. A tiny tingle in the future bionic's ear had her unknowingly touching it. If she held on to it, maybe it wouldn't disappear. But as she rubbed at her slightly translucent ear, her baby toes vanished underneath boots and socks.

"Welcome back, Chase," she greeted with a forced smile. "There's a lot that we need to discuss with each other." Future Leo gave Lexi a concerned look as he noticed her clasping her ear, but he said nothing.

* * *

 **As you may have realized, Chase doesn't yet know about Alexa and her ... origin, so I'm thinking his reaction is coming next chapter, along with the search for his future wife and some Leo and Leo hang out time**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11! I'll let you know when the last chapter is coming, to give you a warning, but I'm hoping I can get out quite a few more. It'll depend how long it takes me to resolve _everything_ , or at least finish it in a way that will leave you satisfied and not on edge. Don't worry about that now, though. I want to add more mystery and conflict if I can.**

 **Casey Storm- Haha, Adam could be right. There are the rare occasions. I'm so happy you're enjoying my little comedic relief things and my putting Future Leo in. It can't be a Back From The Future inspired fanfic if he wasn't in it! I love that you love The Flash! Thanks for the review, it means a lot((:**

 **StarDust16- That's SO great to hear. I wasn't sure if my second chapter peeked your interest or not, but now I know! Thank you for the review *salutes***

 **tvd1992- Here's the update, you'll meet 'mystery wife' soon!**

 **PurpleNicole531- I thought it would be! As soon as the idea popped into my head, I had to get Future Leo in the story! I wasn't, however, planning on him having the cure until I wrote it.**

 **DirtKid123- THANK YOU SOO MUCH! This chapter contains Chase's reaction, I hope it's suitable!**

 **Leo Corp- Haha, I figured that's what you were attempting to do! I'm glad you could hold in there:P Thanks so much for your constant enthusiasm and kind words**

 **Hellllooo new follower, thought I missed you or wouldn't say 'hi', didn't you? :))**

* * *

A looming figure stood at the doorway to a rusty metal cell, the drippings from the ceiling unable to disturb his deadly stillness. He stared at the empty quarters. A crease formed at the tips of his lips, spreading upwards into a grinch-like smile. "They took him," was what he finally spoke in that gravely tone.

M1 stood purposely back a few feet, but nodded when his master stated this as if in answer to a question. "Just like you said they would." He seemed bothered by something, he was restless where he tried to stand straight. "Sir, if I may be so bold as to ask ..." His boss turned on him, but one can't tell if that is bad or neutral with him – never good though. "... the prisoner acted as if he knew me, why?"

The handsome features of the leader's face grew red, his nostrils inflaring. "What have I said about stupid questions!" The minion staggered backwards in retreat, recognizing this degree of rage.

"My apologies, sir, I was just being ridiculous," M1 fixed, his voice dropping obediently low. This seemed to appease his boss, for the man took on more gentle appearance – if that were possible.

"Not ridiculous, M1," the leader sighed. "Just unbaringly curious. You and I both know how much of a bad thing curiousity can be." M1 nodded sincerely, hanging his head in shame. He had let past human emotions control him and make him think answers to uncertainties were important. They were not. He was perfectly content being a robotic minion for his master, so the revenge burning inside the leader can be put to rest.

Yes, he was content ...

* * *

The injured bionic had blanked. Propped up with three pillows and covered with a thinner blanket, Chase had been caught up to everything he had missed. Everything.

"Chase?" Alexa's expression fell, her eyes widening in panic. She hadn't expected her father to react this way. In some stupid-future part of her she had believed he would be the same man she remembered from _her_ present, that he'd just be ... okay with all of this.

"Repeat that," he mumbled slowly, blinking rapidly as his bionics and vital organs began to switch back on and function again after the virus. Lexi breathed out.

"You were kidnapped and given a virus after your last mission and-"

"No," Chase interrupted. "The, um, the last part." Alexa hesitated.

"I'm your daughter." Chase nodded twice, noting that that was exactly what he had thought she had said. Lexi bit her lip and glanced up at her older Uncle Leo, in desperate need of back-up.

"Look, man," Taller Leo piped up, trying to save Alexa from any further disappointment. "It's not like we're handing you a baby girl and saying this is your daughter, raise her and good luck. Lexi's from the future, she doesn't exist yet ..." He stopped suddenly at the last word, not able to help himself from glancing at his niece. He lifted two fingers and felt her hair in an attempt to relieve his stress and _know_ she was still here. At any given moment, she could vanish, and it could be indefinitely if they couldn't get Chase to shake off this initial shock and spring into action. They had a second-half to find.

Chase heaved a couple mouthfuls of air into his lungs, information and rebooting systems colliding into one another in a rush to form a whole sentence that connected with dechiperable thoughts. "Okay," he had to say something for the others to know he was trying to figure this all out. "Okay, okay, okay, so." He emphasized his words with hand gestures and facial expressions. "I was suppose to meet my future wife at the tunnel cave-in, which in an alternate time-line we completed with no casualties, but since I was kidnapped and _we_ didn't save the victims, my future daughter is disappearing. All the while some dude with anger-management issues is bent on ruining and upsetting the rest of the future that isn't already chaotic and unknown." Saying it out loud helped him to file the facts away, his bionic chip finally running at its proper high speed.

Lexi nodded in confirmation to what he said, unintentionally leaning at his feet to peer into his eyes. "Uh, personal space," Chase mumbled quietly, shifting his body weight to the side of the couch. Alexa's cheeks reddened, and she got up off the ground and shuffled away a few inches. Her father hoisted his weak limbs up, standing on wavering legs uncertainly. Chase wobbled, but didn't fall.

"Maybe you should allow your body time to catch up, too," Davenport said, hands starting to guide his son onto the white couch again.

Douglas swayed behind the couch, forgotten about but still there. "Wait, what?" he was slower to process than Chase was, and he had just now understood.

Everyone ignored him. "But, Mr. Davenport, we don't have time," Bree argued, plopping herself behind Chase and keeping him standing upwards.

"Look at him, does he look like he's ready to meet his wife today?" Adam said, fluffing his little brother's hair. "He needs to spruce up a bit."

"He needs to rest, it won't do any good for anybody if we throw him into all of this right away," Davenport retorted logically.

"Yeah, but-" Leo was stopped by himself.

"Look at my niece!" Future Leo wiggled his way into the confrontation, hands grasping Alexa's head, squishing her cheeks gently but urgently. " _She_ doesn't have time! If we don't find future Mrs. Davenport right now, I'll lose her," Chase's breath stuck in his throat in surprise to the remark about his future wife, " _We'll_ lose her." Taller Leo added that in in hopes to stir up something in these ignorant people of the past.

"Exactly," Bree agreed, glad to have someone from the future on her side – they were wiser than anybody, right? She may of not been attached as emotionally to Alexa as future her was, but she did feel a strong need to protect her.

Davenport groaned, peering over at his weakened bionic son. "But-"

"Don't I have a say in any of this?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow testingly. The others paused, but nodded. "I will find my strength as we go, and even if I don't, time is – as I have been hearing so very loudly – not a luxury. Let's go." He brushed Bree's hands off his shoulders, thanking her with a smile, before walking past Mr. Davenport and out of the room.

"Donnie, I..." Douglas was cut off with the rest of them following the third bionic. The younger Davenport brother said and did nothing for a moment, before shaking his head, "Oh, nuh un. I'm not being left out this time." He stormed off towards the rest, but at a quickened pace.

"So, what's the plan?" Leo asked, looking towards his future self for guidance.

"We need to get Chase to meet-" Future Leo almost said her name. "- his future wife."

"What about the evil dudes from the future?" Adam pressed, crossing his large-biceped arms.

Douglas came up behind everyone. "Want my advice?" he asked, pushing himself in between Bree and Davenport to stand in the middle of the cluster. They were going to get it whether they wanted it or not. "Some of you go with Chase to find his Mrs. Right, while the rest go back to the ... sewers, was it?" Douglas' nose scrunched up in disgust. Even he had the decency of choosing a cleaner and lighter lair when he had been on the fun side of good and evil. "and do what you do."

"Wow, great plan, Uncle Dougie," Bree rolled her eyes.

"Actually, yes," Davenport said. "It is a great plan ... pretty unformed, but great nonetheless."

"So, Leo and I can go with Chase and Alexa to find ," Older Leo coughed out a name, "and Adam and Bree could go back to Mission Creek High with Douglas." Davenport frowned, glancing at his little brother, who was beaming.

"Why does he get to-"

"No offense, Big D, but you don't have much going on, um, around here," Older Leo gestured to Davenport's muscles – or lack thereof. That caused a growl and almost an interjection, but Alexa stopped him.

"Well, I say let's check the hospital first, she's most likely bedridden if she's not ..." the future girl didn't want to finish that sentence, but it appeared that she didn't have to.

"Alright," Davenport nodded sadly, eyes straining on everyone in the room. "Let's get this done."

Lexi itched at her second disappearing ear, knitting her brows together determinedly but with a child-like fear that she had hidden well since coming to the past. In this moment, the future bionic didn't feel strong. As a matter of fact, she felt like she was eight again, when she had first come face-to-face with the idiot trying to ruin her life. During that time, the five-year old in her that wanted to spread love and joy to everyone vanished and was replaced by a very dark reality check. The older version of her uncle clasped his right hand around Alexa's arm, drawing her into his side.

"Hospital bound then," Chase said, still in his tattered mission suit. He ran towards the hydro loop, limping slightly below the knee. Alexa and Older Leo exchanged a glance, and past Leo followed his step-brother.

"Can we know the name of this girl, Alexa?" Chase asked when the others joined him inside the island's exit route, purposely avoiding a more personal title like 'my wife' or 'your mother'.

Lexi paused, thinking, wondering if that was appropriate knowledge to learn early. After the loop's doors had shut and it had taken off with a _zoom_ , the girl decided for it. In a different present, he already knew her, and Chase would find out her name soon enough. "Her name's Olivia."

* * *

"Come on, Lexi," Chase murmured from his shackles, heavy eyelids trying to remain open as he stared at the screen placed teasingly in front of him. "You can do it, finish it." His voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, his wrists were rubbed raw from the metal restraints, and his body dangling weakly from the dungeon wall. His daughter was black and white and very blurry on the camera taping her, but it was her and she was as beautiful as ever. When he encouraged her it encouraged him, and gave him hope for accomplishment.

The fact that he could now see her and the rest was unnerving, however, cause that meant that _that man_ had been successful in the implant. His younger self had no idea what a deed he was doing for the opposite side, and there was no possible way to relay that information to any of them. All Chase could do was watch and hope.

Soft, but dangerous footsteps echoed through the empty hallways beyond the small holding cell. Chase braced himself in his cuffs, squeezing his bloodshot eyes shut to prepare himself for _the woman_ ; the monster who kept him locked up here while her boss was away in the past. She taunted him with morsels of food, only giving into his need every three days. Not once did she touch him physically, but her form of torture was much worse. Her eyes, her perfectly formed features, they hurt him. Her words, they pained him. _She was_ his torture.

"Chase," her voice sang, a demanding and tempting smile on her face. "It's good to see you."

"Hello, _Olivia_."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 GUYS! Thanks so much for sticking with me this long, I love you all((:**

 **I realize Chase's reaction may have been a let down, but it carries on to this chapter here. Some people are delayed in their reactions! It's not so much a voiced reaction as it is a 'ah ah ah, what is happening, what is wrong with my life?' reaction.**

 **PurpleNicole531- Ahhhh, I know! I didn't plan on throwing that in, then I was like, why not! Suspense, mystery, pain-staking confusion! Thanks so much for your constant reviews! You never stop and I don't wish you too(((:**

 **DirtKid123- SURPRISE! Hehe, I didn't intend to do it, but when an idea like that comes to you, you've got to go with it. Thank youuuu!**

 **tvd1992- Here is the update! Thank youuuu!**

 **OMIGOODNESS, another new follower. This is unbelievable! I honestly haven't expected to be able to greet at least one for so many chapters in a row!**

* * *

"Hello, _Olivia_."

Olivia pouted, hands clasped behind her back as she strut into the dungeon's cell. "Oh, Chasey," she sighed, leaning close to his face. "Is that any way to greet your wife."

"I don't know who you are, but you're not the woman I married," Chase growled, trying to adjust his body from dangling limp and sore from the wall. His shoulder muscles were tense and overworked while his wrists and ankles were chained.

"Do you remember what you use to call me?" Olivia paced the small area, thoughtful and ignoring the rude retort.

Chase winced in pain, sweat beads dripping in slow motion down his forehead and falling on the straw-covered stone floor. "Of course."

"My Liv," she mused, laughing like a chiming bell. It was a beautiful sound, at least it use to be. "My darling Liv."

"That was before-"

"Before I supposedly changed my alliance?" she finished, lifting an eyebrow, under which appeared to be pained eyes.

Chase glared in response, not believing her hurt act for a second.

"That is where you're wrong, Chasey," she whispered, bending down to give him a sip of the water that was always teasingly sitting in front of him. "My stance has never changed." She kissed him on the cheek. "I've always been on your side." She moved her lips to his, feeling her husband pull away, but she merely followed. After a minute, she stopped to catch her breath, gazing into those big brown eyes she loved so much. All Olivia saw in return was hate and disgust.

"You betrayed us, you betrayed me," Chase spat. "You betrayed _Alexa_." He had taken it too far, it seemed, for Olivia straightened and got up. Her mouth clenched, but her eyes dropped. She was a mix between fury and remorse. In a moment of weakness, her eyes trailed to the blurry screen – the past Chase-cam – and watched as her daugher walked along, on a clear mission and showing it in the way she fast walked.

"I don't know what is going on in that stupid, handsome head of yours, but I warn you you are on the losing side," Olivia murmured dangerously low. " _Give in or die. Give in or all those who you hold dear die_." The last words, no matter how much Chase didn't recognize his wife, were not Liv's. They were told to her, drummed into her brain until that was her thinking process.

"Olivia," the name was strange to say now, which hurt Chase more than the cuffs rubbing at his wrist bone.

She shook her head, turning on her heels and slamming the cell door shut behind her. Chase jerked at the loud noise, eyes tightly closed and parched lips pressing against each other until blood was drawn.

* * *

"Okay," Lexi mumbled, head tilted upwards at the hospital sign. The big 'H' hung over her like a dreadful shadow. Her mother had to be here, dead or alive. The future girl just didn't want the unknown to be known if it was going to tear down her entire world – literal and metaphorical.

Leo and Leo were the first to move towards the entrance, the older one coaxing Alexa with a gentle hand. Chase, however, was still frozen the farther they got.

"Chase?" Leo questioned, glancing behind his back at his step-brother. Chase didn't budge, or even acknowledge his name being called. Leo peered over at future him, giving him a 'I knew it' look. The third bionic may have played it somewhat cool back on the island, but his panic was starting to show through finally. A mission-oriented mind could only snuff out the facts for so long, until they caught up to you. Chase was wide-eyed and fully caught up to exactly what had been said out loud by him and Lexi back at the academy. He had a daughter and she was right there, he was married and _she_ was inside, and now he couldn't breath.

No. His lungs were still working, everything was in order, it just took a lot to force the air through his nose and out his mouth. When he did it sounded more like a hyperventilation than actual breathing. Older Leo walked back to his younger past brother, clapping his hands over Chase's shoulders. "It's okay, man," Future Leo promised, only half with it as the other part of him worried over his niece. They didn't have time to calm Chase down.

Glancing at Alexa, Older Leo noticed the fright suddenly erupting in her eyes, as she clasped at her second disappearing ear. "What?" he raised in question, dragging Chase by the arm over to Lexi and his younger self. Alexa furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating on her uncle for a second, before shaking her head and biting her lip.

"I can't hear you!" she yelled, obviously not knowing how loud her voice range was. The future Leo caught sight of Lexi's ear, or where it should have been, when she lowered her hand to speak. It was completely gone, leaving a deaf girl behind to suffer through her final hours.

"Your ear!" he screeched.

"What?" the future girl's tone went even higher.

"Stop yelling!" the younger Leo complained, forgetting that she couldn't hear him and that he wasn't in her line of sight.

"Come on," Older Leo murmured determinedly, continuing to pull Chase along by the sleeve. The third bionic didn't oppose to it, just followed stiffly. The others ran forward, watching the strides of Future Leo increase as they stepped over the threshold of the hospital.

The small group made their way to the front desk, where a nurse stood behind it in greeting.

"Hello, could you tell us which room an Olivia Davenpo-!" Alexa said, unknowingly bellowing, but cutting herself off before she finished. Her mother was not yet married. This was the past. Olivia had no bionics, hadn't met Chase, and didn't know she had a future daughter. It was hard to dechipher between past and future, or her father's present and her present in other words. Searching her endless folders of information in her bionic brain, the girl tried to remember her mother's maiden name.

"Olivia Brendan," Tall Leo finished for his niece, tapping her on the shoulder to let her know it was taken care of and to not say anything else. She had already disturbed everyone in the room with her loud voice.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" the nurse inquired.

"Family," Future Leo stated at the same time Past Leo murmured, "Friends."

The nurse looked at them suspiciously, fingers tapping on the phone next to her. "Aren't you two brothers?" she asked, noticing the uncanny resemblance between the Leo's.

"No," Leo said, as Older Leo quickly tried a, "Yes."

The desk nurse frowned, "Visiting hours are almost over, and her parents are in with her now. Come back another day." She brushed the four aside then, in all truthfulness, not wanting them to come back at all.

Alexa focused hard to read the nurse's lips, catching snippets of what she had said. "Another day?!" she screamed, having caught _that_ at the very least. Attention was brought to her again, everyone in the area staring at her in confusion and surprise. "We need to see Olivia _now_!" Her voice vibrated in her throat, so Lexi was able to figure how loud she was being this time, and shut her mouth consciously. She glanced around the room with reddened cheeks.

The nurse didn't move, but instead returned to her work in hopes these strange teens – with one weird adult – would be on their way.

Three of the four of them didn't turn to leave, but Chase did try to squirm out of Future Leo's grip, which was very strong, even for the teen being held with his non-bionic arm.

Peering around, the Leo's saw the nosy people that had been looking at them went back to what they were doing prior, the hallway to the rooms clear. No one paid the four intruders any mind now, so they broke away, quietly running down the hospital's patient hallway.

Alexa and Future Leo peeked in the window of each room, groaning when a curtain was blocking their sight or the patient's weren't who they were looking for. Leo was put in charge of making sure Chase kept up, which meant a lot of pulling and pushing and encouraging talk.

Lexi's nose squashed up against a window nearly all the way down the hall, her eyes squinting to see the occupants. There were four beds, all accident victims it seemed. At the end of the room, on the left side, was a man and woman hovering over an unconscious young teen. Alexa recognized the two immediately, though their features were younger and their attire was very plain and different. She twisted around, finger lightly tapping the glass as she tried to get her older uncle's attention. If she talked, she'd alert everyone with her uncontrolled voice range.

When Chase and Leo saw the exciteable way Lexi was bouncing, her eyes wide and mouth raising upwards in an elated smile, they ran over – Chase, of course, being dragged.

"What is it, Lassie?" Leo asked, bending is knees and sticking his face closer to hers. Alexa cocked her head, not having picked up on the movements his mouth had made, unable to tell what he said.

Instead, she just mouthed, "My grandparents. My mom," and pressed her pointer finger against the glass again. When the couple inside glanced her way, she ducked down quickly, wincing. She wouldn't have been capable of hearing them move towards the door, but her father and uncle didn't seem worried after a few seconds, so she popped her head back up to the window.

Older Leo discovered them staring, and walked over to see. "That's your wife, Chase," he smiled, seeing Olivia sleeping on the hospital bed in the corner. Chase licked his lips nervously, reluctant to look and see what it was about her that made future him compelled to marry her. He never thought his future held a marriage and a daughter before. He wanted to go into outer space and become president, retire from office and win scientific awards, but it seemed his dreams changed or at the very least were altered a little.

After the others glanced at him expectantly, he caved and took a peek. The girl was crowded by her anxious mother and father, but she was still visible for him to observe. Olivia was beautiful. Her face may have been scarred and bruised, and her hair may have been knotted, but it was clear to Chase the initial attraction about her. Golden blonde locks framed her rounded cheeks, which were freckled like a poppy field. Her eyes were closed, but the bionic was sure they were just as gorgeous as the rest of her.

Lexi read him like a mind reader, poking at him to turn his attention towards her. She smiled at Chase, directing her finger to her eyes than touching the hospital wall, which was a washed out green color.

"Her eyes are green?" Chase guessed, intent at studying his daughter for a moment.

Alexa seemed to understand what he said, and she nodded in satisfaction. Her brown hair fell over her eyes because of lack of ears, and Chase copied the smile on Lexi's face. She was so pretty. He knew he had a connection with her somehow before, just nothing so strange as her being his future daughter.

Rustling came from inside, and Chase glanced up to see Olivia's parents slowly going to the door to leave. "Freeze!" he hissed/whispered at Lexi, only feeling the need to warn her because of her current deafness. They all stopped, whatever position they were in, they froze in. For Future Leo, it was his mouth wide open in preparation to speak.

Mr and Mrs. Brendan passed the door frame, keeping the door slightly ajar as they left their injured daughter alone for a few minutes of downtime.

"And that's our invitation to go in," Leo beamed, being the first to dash into the hospital room. Four sleeping bodies lay in all four beds, and from what the others could guess, they were four of the many victims of the tunnel cave-in.

Alexa approached the weak frame of her mother, eyes straining down on her, alone in her now mute world as she watched the relieving rise and fall of life.

Chase hung back for a moment of hesitation, watching the two Leo's get closer to his supposed future girlfriend/fiance/wife. This was not real. Nobody ever had experiences like this. Yet surreal was different than not real, and Chase realized that the former was what was happening. His life had always been a bit more complicated and messed up than most, given his leading an unusal lifestyle on any given day.

He shuffled his feet, which felt a little glued down. When he reached Olivia's bedside, Chase's vision went hazy, a scene flashed through his mind unexpectedly. It was of him and this blonde girl ... _Chase was leading her by the hand, away from a reckage. She smiled, awestruck, and stared at him with wide green eyes. He blushed, noticing her dreamy look, and scratched the back of his head._

" _Thank you," the Olivia from his mind spoke, voice breathtaking to both Chase's. Caught up in the moment, Liv pecked him on the cheek, Chase and her simutaneously gasping. But neither said anything, instead they looked at each other, before both leaning in and pressing their lips to the other's._ _Chase felt how that had felt for him, felt his usual self melt away_ , before returning to the present reality.

He frowned, eyes diverting from everyone in the room. That strange daydream seemed so vivid, like a memory, but he knew for certain that never happened to him – with her or any girl for that matter. Yet, Olivia was like a pretty face branded forever in his mind from a previous meeting; a face no one could forget.

"I know her ..." the third bionic spoke.

Older Leo nodded. "In an alternate reality to this one, you do." Chase sighed meekly, sounding drained and very confused, but in a way he also seemed interested in this Olivia. She was intriguing.

Then, Liv awoke, eyes snapping open as she heard voices she didn't know. Upon seeing the four hovering strangers, she let out a paralyzing scream, alerting the security guards and nurses down the hall, along with her alarmed parents. All three groups charged into the hospital room, and a scuffle ensued, ending with two Leo's, Chase, and a vanishing Lexi being thrown out of the hospital rather rudely by a few guards on duty.

"Great," Leo mumbled. He scrunched his nose as he looked back into the building. "What do we do now?"

"We get Olivia released from the hospital and get Chasey here ready for their first date," Future Leo smiled wryly, confusing the others. How in the past and future were they suppose to do that discreetly?

* * *

 **How are they going to release Olivia? Why is she following this evil man in the future? Is the old her still in there somewhere? How are Adam, Bree, and Douglas doing on _their_ mission? FIND OUT MAYBE IN CHAPTER 13, BUT MAYBE NOT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm here with chapter 13! Weird fact, I was just thinking last time I posted how ironic it'd be if I posted chapter 13 on Friday the 13th, and it turns out I posted chapter 12 on that date. I was one chapter away from accomplishing a now dream of mine!**

 **DirtKid123- *story INTENSIFIES* THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!**

 **PurpleNicole531- Thanks! I try to add humour, as I have said, and I love how people have been noticing my tidbits! YOU are fantastical((:**

 **tvd1992- Thank you**

 **Leo Corp- Ahh, you were holding out on me again!::P Haha, I'll just expect you to wait for two until you don't. Oh, and don't worry about Chase falling for her looks. He's not in love, just intrigued by her beauty and wondering why she is his future wife. It's gonna take a lot more than this to convince him.**

 **Dancer4Jesus- Why hellllooo reviewer I haven't heard from in a few chapters! I swear that wasn't sarcasm, I'm just stoked to hear from you again! I wasn't expecting such nice words, but thank you so much. I love that my writing can encourage someone else in theirs, so I APPRECIATE THIS REVIEW! I will wait for this story of yours ... or maybe it's already up ... I'm not observant ...**

 **I believe I am capable of greeting another follower, so I say HI! I was confused cause it was fifteen than it was fourteen, but the new follower is there so HELLO!**

* * *

Douglas had tried to take the lead many times throughout the trip back to Mission Creek High, but he was always elbowed or shoved in behind Adam and Bree. He was gripping at the stun gun he snuck out of the academy, frowning in frustration. He wasn't bionic, of course, but he was the oldest. Screw once being a villain and trying to take control of these two and Chase, he felt so undignified following after a couple of teenagers.

"Come on, guys," he grumbled, too busy in his sulk to realize Adam and Bree had stopped. He bumped into the latter, staggering backwards, and fumbling with the gun in his hands.

"Uh, Uncle Dougie!" Bree huffed, bending down with her brother to lift a sewage lid. Adam did most of the work in two seconds flat, tossing the lid away unnecessarily. Bree gestured to her biological father.

"I'm not going in there," Douglas refused, crossing his arms. Adam rolled his eyes, lowering himself down to the sewer first.

"It doesn't stink that bad," Bree tried.

"Yes it does," Adam called from below, offering his sister an arm. Bree glared at Douglas as a warning then disappeared, climbing down and taking the older bionic's hand.

Douglas shuffled his feet, peering around him in reluctance, before giving up and starting his descent. He dangled awkwardly a few times, trying to get a good grip on his weapon, before he finally made it to solid ground again. "Ugh, the oder!"

"Don't mock how we do things, we have order," Adam growled. Bree patted him on the back, but didn't correct the mistake.

"Let's go, I remember turning right," the speedster headed that way, before Adam held a hand out to stop her.

"No, I vaguely remember going that way," he pointed left.

"Adam, vaguely isn't a good lead," Bree argued.

"Yes, it is."

"Adam, what do you think vaguely means?" Douglas asked, arching his brow.

"Distinctly."

"You know what 'distinctly' means, but not vaguely?" Bree sighed, shaking her brother's big hand off of her petite shoulder. "I'm going right."

"Well, I'm going left," Adam retorted, twisting on his heels to head in that direction.

"Come on, Uncle Dougie," they both mumbled simutaneously. Douglas didn't need to think twice before following his daughter, looking back at Adam to apologize. The older boy didn't seem mad, though, just disappointed. He trusted his gut, and still headed left, hoping he was right so those two didn't get themselves into any trouble. He was stronger than both of them combined, times ten .. or something. Chase was the magician ... mathtician ... math expert.

He crouched down, leaning against a damp wall as he kept forward. Adam didn't exactly know why spies did that in the movies, but they always won at the end, so it had to be a good sneaking move.

Low voices were murmuring down the sewage corridor, disagreeing on something.

"Yeah, I realize he's the best and we'd be nothing without him," one voice was saying, almost nervous. "but I can't brush off this strange feeling that we're not being given all the important facts."

"Of course we're not," another voice growled. "We're not worthy of his knowledge."

"That's not what I mean," the first one mumbled. "I mean about us. I've been getting these visions ever since that prisoner was released, vivid ones, of people and places I don't remember seeing. Except, that kid was in them, older too. He's the only one I recognize, and he seemed to know me."

"M1, you're ridiculous," the second voice sounded condescending. "I really don't want to report you to Alpha, but I will if I deem it necessary, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, now get back on patrol, our leader is expecting another visit."

Adam frowned. He didn't know a lot of stuff, his siblings made sure he knew _that_ , but this didn't sound good. Unless evil guys get drop in visitors and serve cookies and tea, the oldest bionic was sure the enemy had already figured he was coming. If that was so, Lexi was right. These guys were always a few steps ahead. How could they beat people that have already calculated their next three moves?

Footsteps echoed, approaching Adam. Quickly, he face planted against the stinky sewer walls, spreading his arms and legs out to be as invisible as possible. The person walked by without noticing, disappearing down the hallway the bionic had previously come from, and Adam crept off opposite him.

He tiptoed, scrunching his expression in an earnest attempt to remain undetected.

"Who goes there!" an angry voice growled, a dark-outlined shadow moving, baring a weapon. Adam froze, holding his breath. The shadow walked closer, revealing a person in its midst. Yet, it wasn't _just_ a person or maybe even a person at all ...

The bushy eyebrows, the dark brown eyes, the square jaw, they were all familiar. "It's a mirror!" Adam exclaimed, lifting his hand up to see if his 'image' reflected the movement. It didn't.

"I'm not a mirror you idiot-" the man cut himself off, noticing the reason why Adam was staring at him. His jaw made to gape, but the weapon-holder focused once more on dealing with an intruder. "Who are you?"

"I'm Adam ... Adam?" the bionic furrowed his eyebrows, his twin repeating the action.

Licking his lips, the second Adam lowered his gun. "My name is M1, such personal titles are beyond my status."

"Oh," Adam slouched his shoulders, tension gone. "My bad, I thought you were my much older future self."

M1 appeared taken aback, eyes widening.

"What?" Adam questioned dumbly, missing only the head scratch.

"Do you know the prisoner that was released?" M1 inquired, stepping uncomfortably closer. Of he and Adam, neither hovered over the other. The were of equal height.

"You mean Chase? He wasn't released, we helped him escape ..." Adam trailed. His observation had been right, they did allow Chase to leave.

M1 huffed, acting like he didn't have time for his petty knowledge. "Is Chase a short, spiky-haired, know-it-all loud mouth?"

"Yeah, that's spot on," Adam congratulated, not sure where this was going.

"Who is he to you?" M1's expression dropped, unintentonally leaning in in desperation.

"My younger brother ... why?"

"Does that make you, um, that, bionic thing as well?"

Adam was confused, and something told him it wasn't for the usual reasons. M1 wasn't making any sense. "Yeah ..."

"Holy crap," M1 breathed out, glancing down at his hands, eyeing them like they were on fire. "I'm bionic."

"No, I'm bionic," Adam corrected.

"But, I'm you," M1 explained.

"No," Adam made his tone purposely over patient. "You're M1, remember?"

"That was the name given to me by my master, but I ... we all, have led another life before this one. Alpha told us they were not important and we believed him." M1's eyes looked betrayed, but clear. "I come from the future, and it is now obvious to me that, looking at you, the life I had before I was given another was not pitiful and worthless."

"Is that what this guy told you?" Adam growled, cracking his knuckles. It didn't take much to convice him. Now he was confident that this was future him, and he had to avenge himself.

"Please don't do anything rash," M1 begged. "Whoever you think you're dealing with, I promise you my leader is worse."

"So are you going to just go back to being his little minion, and pretend like nothing happened?" Adam asked in bewilderment. This was quite unlike him. The oldest bionic didn't conform, but in future brainwashed him did. "Minion? ... Minion 1, that's what your name means." He chuckled at his revelation.

"Oh yeah," M1 snickered, but turned serious. "I will not go back to the man I was after my transformation, but I cannot let on that I know more than I'm allowed. Though I do not agree with your tactics or what you think of my master, I will help you."

"Why?"

"Because you're me," M1 answered simply. "If I'm not helping you, I'm not helping me and that would just be ..."

"Unhelpful?" Adam finished, arching an eyebrow.

"Exactly." The two exchanged glances, before a booming voice bounced through the entire sewer.

"M1! Report to Alpha immediately, we have captured two intruders like he expected!"

M1 winced as he saw the look of horror on Adam's face. "Bree and Douglas," Adam's voice wandered, pupils dilating. A hand was placed on his left shoulder, squeezing him in attempted comfort.

"I will help your friends in any way I can," M1 promised.

"They're not our friends," Adam said, changing it to plural possessive. "They're our sister and biological father."

M1 said nothing, but nodded in understanding, trying to instill a little confidence in his younger self, before running off with his gun on his shoulder.

* * *

Chase heaved, finding it difficult to catch his breath in the awkward way he was chained to the dungeon wall. It had been hours, or suspected hours, since Olivia had tortured him with her presence, and his stomach gurgled to add to the time. If he was correct, it was the third day since his last meal, meaning if Liv was holding true to her schedule, his hunger was going to be satisfied in tiny morsels by sundown.

The weak prisoner didn't know when that was, but he hoped it was soon. The last day always made it the hardest for him to focus. All he could concentrate on was the hollow feeling in his gut, the distant taste of food, and not throwing up.

To try and forget, Chase lifted his sagging head to the video feed, searching through the blurry screen for his daughter. She was in sight, then she wasn't, and the aged bionic almost wanted to yell at himself to stop turning his head in other directions. This past Chase-cam was awful reception and wasn't a dependable tapping, but one couldn't expect anything more from a device being used across time. Chase was just glad for the opportunity to set his strained eyes on his daughter again. It had been so long since he had last seen her, months perhaps ... though it felt like years in here.

Clanging against the bars of his cell brought Chase a little hope in his aching stomach. He expected Olivia to waltz into his cage in the happy way she did, singing out 'feeding time' as if he was some kind of savage animal – though at times he did feel close to one. Instead of his wife skipping in, it was an older man, with salt and pepper hair trying to giveaway his age.

"Davenport!" Chase exclaimed, though it sounded like a hoarse whisper.

His father-figure was hunched over, increasingly aged since the last time they saw each other, which had to have been only a few months ago. Old-styled, metal keys dangled from Davenport's fingers. "Chase!" his eyes popped in his excitement. "Chase, I'm sorry, I had to enact our plan B, there was no other way, Alexa was the only-"

"I know," Chase said, eyes directing Davenport to the screen placed in front of him. "It's our only hope ... but Davenport, something's wrong."

Davenport nodded sadly.

"Lexi appears anxious," Chase went on. "and I feel this .. change starting to take hold. Something happened, the future was unsettled."

"Indeed, I-" Something caught Mr. Davenport's eye. "Is that Leo!?"

Chase peeked at the screen, where his father was staring, and saw the Leo from this present on it. "Yes, I don't know how, but they got him there now."

"Thank god," Davenport mumured, moving to unlock the chains on Chase's ankles and wrists. "I thought we'd never see him again."

"Me too." Both men jumped at Olivia's frantic shouts and screams, her heeled footsteps stomping down to the cell.

"We gotta go," Davenport whispered, flinging the heavy restraints aside, away from his freed son.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Can you believe this?! I've enrolled my fanfiction in a contest, guys, so there's that! Have a great and fantastical day(((:**

 **DirtKid123- THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your kind and excited words mean so much((:**

 **PurpleNicole531- I know you need to know, and answers will arrive! Hang in there, and thanks!**

 **EmeraldTulip- I'm sure you can exceed the bar if you really try! Thanks so much for your follow and your review!**

 **tvd1992- Aw, really? That's awesome! Thank you!**

 **Leo Corp- Yay! You reviewed! I love hearing your reviews, and everyone's for that matter! I do understand the whole 'looks' issue. It's not all about them(((: Thank you and SURPRISE! Adam is M1, muahaha!**

 **Casey Storm- Awww, hi again! It's great to hear from you((: Life does happen, so I completely understand! Thanks so so much! I see how great of a writer you are so by you saying I'm good it means a lot!**

 **Hi, new follower ... I believe... !**

* * *

Chase heaved, stumbling forward as he tried to take a peek back. He heard strange noises and saw odd shadows, but he convinced himself it was just his stupid glitching mind playing tricks on him. His breaths weren't steady, and he knew running would just wear down his already exhausted body. But what choice did he have?

"Chase!" Davenport hissed, a few feet ahead now, noticing his son had stopped for a breather. "Hurry, we could be being followed."

Chase doubted that. If Olivia wanted to come after them, they'd no longer be running, but restrained and back in that dreadful dungeon cell. Yet, he didn't want to remain in the darkest part of the ruined city. Anybody and everything dangerous roamed these streets. "Coming," he puffed, voice rusty. Davenport knitted his eyebrows together in concern for his son, but upon the common sound of gunshots, he took off with Chase limping behind.

"We need to figure out what went wrong in the past," Davenport sighed, ducking into an alley to try a different route to the friendlier parts of Mission Creek – which barely existed as is.

Chase rubbed at his wrists in pain, attempting to use all his strength to keep up with his father. 18 years had only brought increased athleticism to the salt and pepper man. "How would we do that?" he didn't mean to sound so rude, but if there was a way to connect with the past without any time machines, his daughter would be out of harms way right now.

Davenport acted as if didn't hear him, and continued to lead Chase down obscure pathways to the highschool, the only safe place avaliable these days.

Chase shifted uncomfortably. Silence was never golden with Davenport, because it took _a lot_ to shut him up. "Davenport," he prodded, moving a little faster to catch up. "Davenport!" He tapped him on the shoulder, following back a few paces as a wave of nausea hit.

But, he had his father's attention by then. Davenport's shoulders drooped noticeably low, before he checked around him, and pulled Chase into the street corner right before Mission Creek High. "Okay, _don't_ be mad." Chase clenched, already not liking where this was going. "When I sent Alexa off in the second time machine I became obsessive over the idea of communication with her." Chase furrowed his brows, his whole expression contorting with his thoughts. "I think it was the drive of talking to my granddaughter, but the next day I had a rudimentary way of doing so."

Chase's eye lit up. "Where is this device?"

Davenport dropped his gaze, nostrils flaring in frustration. "It was apprehended by the corrupted chief of police."

Chase bit his lip. So much had happened since he had been locked up. "Where is he holding it?"

"Where every 'dangerous' weapon threatening the big bossman goes," Davenport answered, balling his hands into fists. His son shut his eyes, concentrating on breathing to bring his brain up to speed.

"Do you have the blueprints?"

" _That_ I do," Davenport answered. "But I haven't had any luck tracking down the specific parts I need."

"Let me take a look at the design, and we can go from there," Chase decided, obviously wanting to be impatient in this entire affair. But that meant for sloppy work, and they couldn't afford that.

Davenport nodded.

"And, Davenport ..." Chase paused, contemplating on asking the question that had been burning in his mind. "Have you had any word from Adam or Bree?" His father turned on his heels and marched off, shaking his head slowly as an unvoiced answer. Chase felt a lump sticking in the middle of his throat, blocking his airway. His siblings had been M.I.A for months now, but instead of wavering, his hope built when he was chained to a musty wall and forced to look at the face of his traitor wife. He held onto that tiny grip of could-be reality that his brother and sister had rejoined Davenport at the safe base, and had been helping plan his rescue.

Yet, it was now not reality, it was a fantasy that had been snuffed out. Adam and Bree were a-wall. _That_ was the hard truth.

* * *

"Okay," Leo and Leo said together, frowning at each other. They both obviously concurred that the other would give way and tried again, "Okay, here's the plan." Older Leo nudged his younger self, telling him to cut it out. Leo merely pushed back.

Alexa was silent for a moment, studying their lip movement, before speaking on what she thought they were arguing about. " _Anyway,"_ she growled through her teeth, trying to control her voice range. "We need a distraction!" Her last sentence came out too loudly, and Chase quickly cupped her mouth as a warning.

"I was about the suggest that," Leo and Leo said in unison, the older elbowing the other.

Alexa stared – half out of not fully comprehending what they said – and Chase rubbed at his forehead.

"We were about to suggest that," Leo murmured, hanging his head.

"I vote Leo!" Alexa shouted, remoting in her mouth being covered again. She winced. This whole no ears thing had gotten old before it was even new.

"Hey," they both whispered quietly, noting a husband and wife entering the hospital behind them.

"Which one?" Older Leo asked, realizing he had a double. All of this and present and future nonsense could really mess a person up.

"Him, of course," Lexi answered, her voice nearly too low to hear, pointing at Past Leo. "I've been told stories about how great of a decoy he was." Her future uncle smiled, but Leo crossed his arms.

"I was a mission specialists, and now an actual bionic part of the team," Leo argued. Lexi shrugged, suddenly twisting her hair around and pretending to chew gum when a few paramedics rushed through the doors with a patient. Chase tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you ..." The paramedics started yelling out orders as they ran into the hospital. "That's your 'act natural' method?" He snickered, remembering to face her when he spoke. Alexa pouted, dropping her hair and returning to face her uncles.

"Look, it doesn't matter which one of you is the distraction," she said. "But we need to get Chase back into that room, and try to convince my m- Olivia to come with us!" Chase rolled his eyes. It was useless to help her stop yelling. She'd get the hang of the silence eventually.

"Well, why can't you do it?" Leo retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I'm on the verge of disappearing into nonexistence," Lexi mumbled, drawing attention to her 'no ears and barely no hands' issue. "and I don't want to."

Leo glared, but voluntarily got up, and with wide eyes, barged into the hospital. The other three leaned closer to the doors, trying to catch a peek at what was going down. Leo was wobbling in the middle of the room, arms flapping randomly at his side. "I-I-I," he slurred, before collapsing and sprawling.

Alexa gasped, and almost ran in after him, before Chase held her back and she remembered.

The nurse behind the desk, the same judging one they had dealt with previously, screamed and went to check on the 'passed out' kid. She called for assistance, and before anyone could blink Leo was surrounded by doctors and nurses, and a pathway was made.

"Okay," Older Leo whispered, exaggerating his lip movement for the future girl's sake. "Let's go." His niece followed his footsteps, and Chase hers, who then risked a thumbs up in his brother's direction for encouragement.

"She's just going to scream like last time," Chase argued, abruptly stopping himself before he ran into Alexa, who was motionless. The door to Olivia's room was in front of them, and deja vu swept through Chase's mind.

"Well, then let's not let her," Future Leo grumbled simply, checking for nurses or Liv's parents through the uncurtained window. He nodded, and slowly reopened the door to Olivia and four other patient's room. Three of the four people inside were awake – some moreso than others – and thankfully Liv was one of them. At least they wouldn't surprise her this time.

"You again," Olivia's tired eyes popped in fear, about to press the alert button on her bed, before Future Leo ran forward with arms raised. Alexa squinted, mouthing her mother's words to download them into her head. It was harder to read lips from afar.

"Wait, please hear us out!" she suddenly begged, tucking her hair over her ears when she realized the gaps where they should be were showing.

Olivia pressed her lips together, thinking. "What do you want? I don't even know you."

"But you will," Older Leo said softly, realizing how insane that sounded. It probably wasn't the best approach to start out of the gate with that one.

Liv's fingers hovered over the button skeptically.

Alexa wrung her hands out, looking towards Chase for help. Chase shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Olivia. She noticed.

"Am I that ugly?" Liv asked, raising an indignat eyebrow. "For people who are trying to stop me from alerting security, you're doing a pretty unconvincing job." The blonde wriggled uncomfortably, cringing as the injury on her arm was jarred.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you our reasons," Chase murmured, sounding as if he hardly believed it himself.

"Try me," Olivia sighed, head falling down on the thin hospital pillow.

"Well, for one you weren't suppose to be laying in a hospital," Older Leo started.

"Weren't?" Olivia scoffed.

"That tunnel cave-in was suppose to turn out differently," Future Leo attempted to continue. Trying to explain all of this to a regular person seemed a lot easier in his head. He didn't quite realize how far-fetched it all sounded until it was said out loud.

"Like an alternate time-line," Olivia joked. She fell silent when she realized no one else was cracking a smile. "You're serious? You really believe that?" Her pointer finger rested gently on the button now, ready for when she had had enough.

"I know it's asking a lot for you to trust us," Chase said, uneasy. "But, we had met under different circumstances and now we really need your help."

Everyone paused. Liv said nothing. For a second, the others were bracing themselves to make a run for it when she alerted the doctors and nurses. Much to their surprise, however, Olivia dropped her hand to her side, and shut her eyes. "I'd usually label you clincally insane, but ... ever since that accident I've had this _feeling-_."

"-That this wasn't suppose to happen to you?" Older Leo finished, hopeful. Olivia nodded solemnly.

"I've been missing a part of myself that never existed, and it's been driving me mad," the blonde girl reopened her eyes, which were shimmering with tears. "Tell me about what should have been?"

Future Leo looked at Chase, noted his apprehension, and said, "You were saved, and you met someone that turned out to be really important to your future, and in turn, you become really important to someone else's." Future Leo refused his eyes to strain towards Lexi.

"And how do you know this?" Liv prodded. She attempted to sit up, but her joints creaked and her injuries hated her.

"Because I'm-"

"Yes?"

"I'm _from_ the alternate future," Taller Leo stumbled out, catching his breath in his throat. Liv stared at him with an unreadable expression. If she didn't think they were crazy up to this point, now was when the line was crossed.

"Okay," Olivia mumbled. "Okay, Marty _McFly_." She winced. Liv had tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice, but she was exhausted and in pain and she just couldn't control it.

"I know," Older Leo said. "My claim seems impossible but-"

"No, no," Liv interrupted. "Improbable, maybe, unlikely, yes, but not impossible." Her eyebrows drew together. "Listen, however weird it sounds, your story is the first thing that is starting to make sense in my frazzled brain." Olivia glanced at the clock wearily. "I'm suppose to be checked out tomorrow and my parents are coming by soon to stay for the night, so ... meet me outside the hospital at 10, please?"

Older Leo backed up to his niece, pulling her in to reassure himself she was still with them. Tomorrow seemed too long for Alexa to go, but not many options were open for them and they were lucky enough to get this far with Liv. She was never the type to believe things like time travel or super-humans, not until met with proof. But, in the past she hadn't been given any for either of those things, so it was remarkable in itself she was allowing them an opportunity.

"Alright," Older Leo murmured softly, trying to sound cheery about the offer. "Tomorrow, then."


	15. Chapter 15

**Longest wait for an update yet! So sorry everyone!**

 **But for you enjoyment, this is one of the longest chapters, so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **CHAPTER 15 15 15 15!**

 **EmeraldTulip- Thanks so much! Awesome possum, awesome sauce, all that jazz!**

 **Dirtkid123- SORRRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Lexi's disappearing act is worsening in this chapter, so yeah ...**

 **PurpleNicole531- You always have so much to tear from my story and I love that! Thank you((:**

 **tvd1992- Muahahahaha *cough cough* I mean, sorry. Here's the next one!**

 **Lab rats lover- Done and done. Thank you!**

 **Leo Corp- Heyyyy! Thanks, I'm glad she had a feeling to, it makes my job easier;)**

* * *

Chase rolled over, keeping his eyes tightly closed to block the daylight trying to wake his system. Upon doing so, he leaned into a small pebble, causing him to wince in reminder of his back injury, and sat up with a heavy groan. The large hospital building was tucked away behind a few trees.

Trying to reboot himself, the bionic attempted to recall where he was.

Then, it all dawned. He, Leo, another Leo, and his future bionic daughter were sleeping in a park just beside the hospital, in wait for the morning when Olivia – his future wife – would be released. Chase rubbed at his forehead, a headache brimming.

A couple of the others stirred beside him, and when Leo turned over and smacked him in the leg with a limp arm, the third bionic teen decided that that was enough. Kicking at his step brother's side gently, Chase began getting updates from his chip about the time and weather. Luckily, it hadn't rained last night, but it was calling for some today, and the time was 9:30 AM. He wasn't usually a person that slept in in the morning, he liked to get up with the sun and go to bed when it did at night. But yesterday and every day before that since Alexa arrived had been a strain on him physically, and to his dismay, mentally.

"Chase?" Leo moaned, sounding sleep deprived.

"Get up, we have to meet Olivia in a half hour," Chase sighed, stretching out his creaky joints and muscles.

Leo frantically fixed the small amount of hair he had, and did a breath check. "How do I look?" he seemed nervous.

"Geez, man," Future Leo mumbled, sitting up with dark shadows bagged under his eyes. "It's not your wife we're meeting up with today."

"She's not anybody's wife," Chase defended, cheeks reddening slightly.

"Of course, except yours," Future Leo continued, smiling.

"I still want to look my best," Young Leo argued. It was too early for either Leo to get a clue it seemed, so Chase growled and rose to his feet.

"Uh, my stomach hurts," Lexi complained, twisting at her spot on the piled up grass bed. Her gloved hands looked a lot looser today, a sign of them being almost completely gone. Honestly, it was a surprise to everyone that they had held up this long. But in better news, Alexa had adapted to her loss of hearing.

"What kind of pain?" Older Leo asked, leaning over his niece and removing her arms clutching at her stomach. She was not within eyesight, so she couldn't hear him, but the words comforted him in a way.

He failed at holding back a gasp, and pressed his lips together in fear, shutting his eyes quickly. "Mm mm." He sounded like he was denying something.

"What?" Alexa noticed his well-known worried expression, and looked down, a nearly silent wail streaming from her mouth. "My stomach ... it's ..." Gone. An translucent circle rested where her belly button use to be.

"We need to get going," Future Leo reopened his eyes, which were watery. "Maybe they checked out earlier." Chase scrunched his nose in doubt towards that, but due to the inappropriateness of the situation, and his own worry, he said nothing.

"Chase and I'll go to the waiting room, and-" Older Leo was cut off by a shaky hand. Alexa stared at him, picking up on the lip movements of what he was saying.

"No, please, I want Chase to stay here," Lexi gasped, cringing and clinging to her sides. Her large brown eyes were begging. Odd. Alexa seemed like the toughest girl Chase had ever met.

"I don't know ..." Chase was facing her, face contorted. No matter how he felt towards Lexi, the thought of being alone with his daughter left him with chills. Alexa removed her hand from her uncle and placed it on his.

"Please." That robotic monotone was back. It was her go-to in uncertain situations, but it left her father heartbroken.

Chase's heart dropped down to his chest and his breath got stuck in his throat. Instantly he was filled with guilt about even having the idea about leaving Alexa's side. "Okay, Leo's, go get Olivia." Unwillingly, the bionic's tone cracked. "Now." Lexi relaxed a little when she realized her dad was planning on staying. She leaned down and ignored the empty space where her gut was suppose to be.

Future Leo got up, slapping at his younger self's arm to raise him awareness of their departure. "We'll be back as soon as possible." The two semi-bionics took off, passing through the bushes when they could have circled the path and walked clear from the shrubbery.

"You know you have to recreate the feelings you were suppose to get," Lexi mumured quietly, her pale cheek shimmering and turning a shade clearer. She kept her eyes on Chase's mouth to catch what he said.

"Hm?" Chase had plopped himself beside the brunette, gazing in every which direction anxiously. He rose an eyebrow in question to respond to the deaf girl.

"From the day you were suppose to meet Oliva," Lexi was careful not to call Liv by the original one she herself was use to. Chase had proven himself not capable of handling the word, or any other that had to do with the future. "That's the only way to seal my fate."

"I know."

"Do you?" Alexa questioned, unable to resist poking at her cheek bone. It felt weird to touch. She manuevered her head to be able to see Chase's full face. He was steathily inching away from her line of sight.

"In the back of my head, yeah," Chase mumbled. "The part that I've been trying to ignore and-" His head swivelled when a loud gurgling noise came from Lexi's throat. Her hand was at the base of her neck, her vocal cords being strained by the garbage disposal sound she was making.

"My throat feels funny," she whispered, jaw opening and shutting.

"Okay," Chase examined it with his x-ray vision. The sight was unwelcoming. He hesitated, but couldn't stay silent with a pair of big brown eyes staring on at him. "Your vocals cords are disa-"

Alexa turned her head away before she could see him finish the rest of that sentence. Situations like hers had been done in movies and T.V shows all the time. The experience was never quite so painful and drawn out like this, however. It was almost like this was her kind of torture. Though it was near impossible, Lexi wouldn't put it passed her nemesis to do something like this to her to worsen the process.

The future girl got caught up in the memory of _her_ present, adjusted her position, and leaned into Chase while putting her head on his chest for support.

Her father licked at his lips nervously, lifting a hand and hovering it over her head. It was an awkward pause of nothing for a second, before Chase placed a soft hand on his daughter's tangled brown hair and let himself melt into the moment. It felt strangely natural, like it was his job to comfort Lexi.

There was brief, quiet movements on Alexa's part, as she dug into her pocket for a crumbled piece of paper and a shortened, stubby pencil. Her baggy, gloved hand scribbled a mess of words on the paper, before jetting up in the air at Chase's head. He took it silently, somewhat out of the uselessness of talking when Lexi couldn't read his lips.

" _I missed you."_ The third bionic read Alexa's words in his head, scanning them over and over. It seemed like an unimportant remark to waste a little piece of paper on, but it somehow made something get lodged in his chest.

With full warning as to not scare her, Chase removed the pencil from Alexa's hand and jotted down his response, which he hadn't a clue what it was until it was down.

" _Don't."_ It was simple and a little tacky, but it made Lexi smile when she saw it. The future girl sighed, scrunching her hands into fists and stared up at the clouds.

Chase squirmed a little, not knowing how to position himself for both their comforts, but initially allowed himself to be pressed down awkwardly as to not disturb the peace on Alexa's face.

Minutes went by, and the past bionic tried to occupy the stillness with a scan of his stored information. His bionic mind shelves were full, so it lent a suitable way to pass the time by.

Footsteps stomped up the gravelled pathway leading to the bushes where Chase and Alexa sat, alerting the former out of his thoughts. "Leo?" It was addressed to whatever one heard him and responded.

"Chase," It was an odd whisper, that sounded like it came from Future Leo, but it was hard to tell at this point. Those two were slowing becoming one. A few more seconds and foot shuffling and Small Leo peeked over the bushes with his older dobbleganger beside him.

"Where's Olivia?" He hadn't realized, but Lexi was completely limp as her head lay on his lap. Somehow, sometime she had fallen asleep. The time traveller stirred, but just rolled onto her side and continued to sleep.

"Right here," Liv's soft voice chirped in, her rounded eyes looking over the shrubbery to come eye to eye with Chase. A faint smile spread across her cheeks, but was snuffed out by her own self consciousness. Tucking a few strands behind her ear, she crept around to the hiding place and sat down. "Alright, I'm ready." Her shoulders slouched and the dark bags were still resting under her eyes, but Olivia appeared determined through her weakness.

"For what?" Chase raised an eyebrow. The two Leo's followed after the once-hospitalized girl and plopped down on the opposite side of the third bionic. Future Leo bit back a grin when he saw Lexi asleep on her father.

"For you to tell me more of your ridiculous story and to back it up with proof," Olivia smirked, inching in closer.

"Proof?" Chase's eyes trailed to Alexa for a moment. "What would be proof enough?"

"The time machine," Liv joked.

"... Okay," Future Leo decided.

"What? Really?" Olivia gaped. "You really have one of those?"

"How else can I get from the future to the past," Tall Leo inquired simply, rising up. Olivia shrugged. It was a solid answer in her books, at least today. Usually, a bell would be going off in her head right about now, warning her of the crazies she was surrounding herself with, but something wasn't right about her life.

Nodding at Chase, getting his acceptance on this, Liv lifted her small figure off the ground, only to catch a glimpse of Alexa's stomach. "Ah!" Her eyes popped. "What happened to her! Is she ... dead?"

The Leo's were confused, until they set their eyes on their niece. "No ..."

Lexi was startled awake, blinking back grogginess. "How is she not?" Liv backed up.

"Future and past reasons," Chase murmured. Oliva frowned, pressing her pale lips together. Maybe common sense should have been used instead of listening to her stupid head.

"Nope ... nope," Liv's hands raised in surrender. "I'm done. I don't know what you people have gotten yourselves into but-"

"She's disappearing," Leo blurted. Chase shut his eyes and winced. Great.

"Excuse me?"

"Lexi here is being erased from existence," Leo glanced down at the future girl as he said her name. "And by the looks of it we've wasted enough of her time already."

"Uh," Liv was speechless.

"Trust us," Leo pleaded. "You did before."

"Yeah, that was until-"

"You were given proof," Chase finished for her, though it was obvious that that was not what she wanted to say. Olivia peered at him with sad eyes.

"I-" Pulling back her hair, Olivia went through a series of controlled breathing methods to calm her nerves. "Okay .. um ... yeah. Proof. Proof indeed." Liv nodded several times, though distraughtly. "Yep. Yeppers. Proof. Mmhm, I wouldn't be insane at all to let you strange people lead me to a strange place to see a strange machine." The blonde girl breathed out, and sucked a huge gulp back in.

Chase lowered his head in defeat. There was no way Olivia would come with them now. It was stupid to even think from the beginning they could fix this.

"Okay, let's go." Chase looked up to see Oliva stiffling a reluctant look at her sentence, and waited for her to back out immediately. Instead of doing so, Liv started to march away, waving at the Leo's to lead the way.

Besides gnawing on her fingernails the entire way, Liv handled herself really well. The group, with Chase holding up Lexi at the rear, soon made it to the other side of Mission Creek and near the oceanside.

"Isn't that the loopy thing that leads to the bionic island?" Liv observed. As soon as she asked it, pieces of the puzzle dawned on her. "You're some of those bionic teens that live there, aren't you?"

Chase and Leo nodded, and Future Leo shrugged. The island was apart of his past, but technically in this timeline, he did live there.

"Makes sense," Olivia said, hesitating at the doors to the hydroloop. "You go in first." The blnde girl hovered awkwardly, waiting for someone to walk in ahead of her.

"Always the nerd," Future Leo snickered quietly. He ushered Liv inside beside him, his niece's unbalanced state a reminder of the situation when Chase limped in trying to steady her.

"Close your eyes," Leo advised. Olivia folded her arms together.

"Why?"

"First timers tend to get a little ... motion sick," Leo mumbled.

"Oh ... oh!" Liv shut her eyes quickly, puffed up her cheeks as she held her breath, and poked her forefingers into her ears.

"Extensive," Leo sighed, lowering Olivia to a sit and taking one himself. The loop then took off with a quiet zoom, flashing them to the academy.

* * *

Adam tapped his foot anxiously, wiping away the beads of sweat that kept accumlating on his forehead. His other self had been gone for an hour at least, and there was no news on Bree and Douglas. They had to have been captured, who else was threatening enough for this guy to imprison them?

"Oh, that's it!" Adam flung his head back in tiredness, preparing to run off in the direction he saw M1 leave.

"Adam!"

"Oh, no, Bree must be dead," Adam cried. "I'm hearing her voice from the beyond!"

"No, you idiot," Bree growled, jogging up behind him, her cheeks flustered red. "I'm right here."

"Bree!" Adam exclaimed, grasping onto his sister and twisting her around in a hug.

"Put me down before you blow our cover!" she hissed, whacking him on the shoulder. As soon as her older brother put her down, however, she allowed a smile at his concern.

"You'll never guess who I found!" Adam whispered in excitement.

"You future self?"

"Aw, you have to go and spoil everything," Adam whined. "How'd you know?"

"He caught Douglas and I in one of the corridors on his way to somewhere, and he immediately stopped us," Bree explained. "I thought we were made until I saw his face and he told us where to find you and that we needed to leave straight away."

"Where's Douglas?"

"He stopped on the way cause he found a penny," Bree sighed. "He thinks the luck will bring him back to the top."

"It will," Adam said seriously. "The power of the penny is greater than anything." Bree rolled her eyes.

"So this mission came to nothing," she mumbled. "I say we don't leave until we get some sort of answers."

"But don't you see," Adam said. "I'm on our side-"

"You weren't before?"

"No, _I'm_ on our side, the other me, me but older."

"Your future self? M1?" Bree offered him easier titles. Adam shrugged.

"He's our inside man," Adam went on. "Cause if he's not helping us, he's not helping me, and if he's not helping me, he's not helping we."

Bree closed her eyes to catch up and try to understand her brother's brain function.

"Got it," she concluded, reopening her eyes and preparing for another mess of words.

"He can give us intell," Adam finished with a grin.

"That's actually really brilliant, Adam," Bree congratulated, surprised.

"Thank you, Bree." The first and oldest bionic then frowned at another thought.

"What's the matter?"

"If you and Douglas weren't captured ... who was?"

"Pizza delivery men," M1 answered from the end of the sewers, gripping his weapon nervously as he peered around. The very thought of being a double agent to his boss was unnerving and very dangerous.

"But that guy said they were intruders ..." Adam stumbled.

"Yeah, everyone's intruders here unless you're a brainwashed zombie," M1 growled in disdain, biting his lip. Apparently, the news of his past life unsettled the once passive-follower instinct fed into him.

"So, no pizza was ordered?" Bree asked.

"No, Master ordered ten pizzas," M1 said. "But he's super cheap and very cautious, so he thought it was safer to kidnap the men and turn them into prisoners. That way, he won't have to pay."

"Hey, Bree, thanks for waiting," Douglas mumbled, rushing over to the three in fear. His hand was clutched around what could only be assumed as the worthless penny.

"No problem," Bree smiled.

"Sarcasm," Douglas sighed. "You never leave a man behind, especially if that man is me."

"Exception, that man bends down to pick up a penny and to make a wish, causing him to risk exposure," Bree retorted.

"Exception to the exception, that man is your biological father and uncle, and he doesn't want to be left alone in the dark, stinky sewers," Douglas said, his voice cracking near the end. His biological daughter growled.

"So which one is he?" M1 whispered into his younger self's ear.

"I honestly don't know," Adam sighed. "We call him Uncle Dougie, but he also addressed to us as our father when he captured us and we came face to face for the first time so ..."

"My life is messed up," M1 stated quietly. Adam pursed his lips and nodded his agreement.

"You all need to leave," M1 interrupted the argument. "Now." He wouldn't be so prideful as to say that was all out of worry for his newly found family, it was mainly from his fear of ending up disliking his life beforehand and wanting to stay a mindless minion. Bree and Douglas evidently had to capability of doing that if he let them be any longer.

"Right," Bree remembered, leading her brother and uncle down the passageway to the opening in the sewers.

M1 breathed out a sigh of relief. He had founded a family and now he felt like he belonged to one, cause they were already driving him insane.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 already, guys! I am getting you guys to wait longer than usual for an update and that is solely because I've been procrastinating in finishing the chapters! This story is quickly drawing to a close, but I'm hoping to perhaps get to at least 20 chapters! We'll see!**

 **Anonlabratslover- Thank you! Chase and Alexa moments were a wanted thing so I wrote it. If there's anything else you'd like to see, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **PurpleNicole531- Awww, thanks! I do try to add a bit of humour to lighten the mood a bit. Who wants to read a story and constantly be depressed or just casual? Right? Haha((:**

 **Casey Storm- I personally loved it too. I'm glad I fit it in last chapter ... *trails off* So many great questions. I hope I answer some in the next few chapters, because unanswered questions are the worst, aren't they? Thanks so much for your continued support!**

 **tvd1992- It's such a true line, though. I feel that way about my family often;;)**

 **Dirtkid123- M1 feels like he truly belongs! Haha.**

 **EmeraldTulip- Thank you! I always love to hear about a reader's favourite parts so I know what to do more of, and what I'm doing right((: Leo will always be Leo, he's so easy to write for too!**

 **Guest- Thank you! I'm glad you thought so(((:**

 **Leo Corp- Heyyy! Thanks so so much! I do try my darnedest to pull off humour, but I need to add seriousness to make it more interesting as well! That's one of the best compliments you could give me((: Peach is great! I'm on other sites, and my nickname's Peach so;;)**

 **daphrose- YOU CAUGHT UPPP! Yay, it's exciting hearing from you again, seriously though((: Thanks so much! I hate my own grammar mistakes, honestly. I read over my writing, think it's great, post it, and dang it! Three casualties or more;;) I'm just too lazy to fix it, though. Haha. Your review means a lot!**

* * *

"Sir, perhaps we should let those men go," M1 murmured, unsure. "Our fight does not lie with them, I-"

"Our fight lies with them and everyone else in this retched timeline!" the boss screamed, rising from his chair and looming over his minion threateningly.

"They were not the ones who wronged you ..." M1 tried, cringing away from his leader like a deflated balloon. In response, the future Adam was given a warning glance. That made two in total. If he got one more, he'd be taken away where the rest of the useless and curious unfollowers went, and never be seen again. If he was going to help his past family, he was going to have to be more careful in his questionings.

"Forgive me one last time, Master," M1 said apologetically, hoping to come off as sincere. He didn't feel so sorry knowing he was being lied to and treated like he was merely reusuable for his boss' own personal gain. The only person to ever show any care for him was himself, past Adam.

Adam. M1 wouldn't have pegged himself for an Adam. Stephen or Oliver, maybe.

"There is nothing to forgive, M1," the leader sighed, slowly sitting himself again in despair. "I am on edge and wound tightly. Every minute we spend in the past is another that my life is being ruined by those fools. Have I ever told you the story about how I became what I am?"

"Yes," M1 mumbled, but instantly perked up for his boss' and his own sake. "But, I'd be delighted to hear it again. It's great to talk about your problems, sir."

"The year was 1971," the handsome man said, folding his hands together and placing them in his lap. "I was 26 and engaged to a beautiful woman. Bella was an amazing girl. Her smile was so broad and could light up an entire room, her curly red hair shimmered in the sun like my own precious gold. She was mine, and I loved her." M1 sat in a chair opposite his commander, knowing how deep in sorrow and memories he could get when he retold his life's story and final purpose. "We were at the park that day, hand in hand, laughing and talking about everything on our minds. That was when the bright light came, shining in our faces. I blocked the rays immediately, my hand shooting towards Bella, but she was so mesmerized by the sight she gazed into it directly. Her corneas burnt, and my wonderful fiance was blinded.

"A horrible, bulky thing popped up on the grass beside us, carrying a man with dark shades covering his eyes. Davenport was so ecstatic and pleased with himself. He shouted some stupid comments about his accomplishments, and prepared to take off again. I would have none of that, my little lady was staggering beside me trying to get her eyesight back. I leapt onto the retched device and was flashed away from my world, my timeline." The boss had risen now, gritting his teeth as he paced the sewer floors. "I shut my eyes and climbed the machine in hopes to reach that man. I fell onto the buttons, struggling with Davenport and trying to steady myself and force him to fix Bella. I grasped at his mangy neck, but the time machine shook and parts flew off and tumbled away into oblivion. Davenport's unnatural invention finally stopped and I fell off into a degraded heap. All my begging and prodding didn't encourage him to fix the time machine fast enough, and when he finally did he told me a time loop had been created in the process and I was incapable of getting back home. I asked to be dropped off elsewhere, but he merely explained to me it was too risky messing with the past and future so much. He told me I was deserted, forced to watch my beloved from afar and see how her life made out without me in it. Bella had married someone else, and she birthed two children with that man. Her hair had turned grey and her skin was slightly wrinkled. Her beauitful eyes were glazed over from blindness, but she was stil so dazzling. Yet she wasn't mine and I was forgotten about." Hands clasped behind his back, the leader stared off down the dark sewer corridors. He always got dramatic when he told his minions about his non-fairytale ending life, but instead of feeling heartbroken, M1 only felt bad and annoyed more than anything. His life had been ruined, no doubt, but the boss was taking it out on his innocent family. "After all this time, it took Davenport's own family being at risk for him to take action. Time travel is too risky, yet here we are, here they are. They disgust me."

"And me," M1 tried to sound disgruntled, which was fairly easy if he directed it towards the chief without him knowing. "You'll get your lady back, sir."

"Even if that is not the case, Davenport will regret ever destroying my entire life." The boss took in a deep breath, his lungs sucking back more air than M1's could hold. "It is time to activate the final stage. Gather the troops. By now the bionics will find themselves only just capable of using their powers, and as soon as we inject them all with the close combat virus we will conquer them easily as their health and chips deteriorate."

* * *

Olivia fell out of the loop as soon as the doors slid open, Future Leo quickly trying to steady her until the dizziness ended. "That can be a side effect of closing your eyes."

"But he told me that it would help," Liv murmured, pointintg accusingly at Leo.

"Hey, it's not a solid theory," Leo defended.

"The machine is this way," Chase said, trying to brush aside any arguments or awkward conversations. He just wanted hurry this along, but perhaps that was too much to ask.

"Chase! Thank god," Davenport exclaimed, patting his son on the shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Getting Olivia," Leo answered for his step brother, realizing Chase had reddened in the face and went silent. "Everyone, Olivia. Olivia, everyone." Clapping once, the fourth bionic lead Liv to the Mentors' Quarters, many tag alongs behind them.

"So that's Chase's future wife?" Bree whispered at Future Leo.

"That's Olivia."

"Huh," Adam tilted his head, giving her a once over. "Her family must have gotten a lot of goats for them to have agreed to give her to Chase. She's way out of your league, dude."

"I never would have guessed you were into blondes," Bree smirked, bumping Chase playfully on the shoulder. The third bionic rolled his eyes, tightening a hand around Alexa's weak frame.

"Careful, I can barely keep her up as is," he mumbled.

Bree frowned, taking notice of her niece now, yet she didn't want to mention her condition, it was obvious and no one needed it said out loud. "Does Liv know the truth about you and Lexi?"

"Are you kidding?" Chase asked. "We wouldn't have been able to get her here if we had gone into details."

"So who does she think you are?"

"Someone really important, and because of that Alexa is disappearing," Chase answered nervously.

"Yeah, that'll hold up," Bree scoffed.

"It doesn't have to hold up," Chase hissed, looking down at Lexi worriedly when a quiet squeak escaped her paling lips. "She needs to know the truth for this all to work, but we had to get her here first."

"Woah," Liv's mouth gaped when she set eyes on the black couch and white armchair. " ... it's furniture." She peered over at Chase and the Leo's with slight frustration. "I should have known this was a hoax."

"Ah, but it's not just any furniture," Future Leo promised stepping around the angered girl, and reaching his father's inventions. "This is the most efficient and comfortable way to travel in time. We had a much more time machine-y looking one before, but it's since been upgraded to _these_." Tall Leo spread out his arms, a bit of a dramatic 'behind this curtain' flare being unnecessarily added.

"Impressive," Olivia sighed. She turned to leave when the keyboard on the couch's armrest caught her eye. "Hm." Poking at a few buttons, the machine booted to life and the monitor activated.

"From here you would just press the date and time you want to go to, and you're off," Future Leo explained, showing her the proper keys as he spoke. "I personally preferr the couch, but that armchair over there is a time machine too." He jabbed his thumb behind him at the white chair Alexa had arrived in.

"I suppose asking for further proof would be asking to much, right?" Liv said, finger dragging along the back of the armchair's cushions.

"No, but it'd take up a lot more time that we no longer have," Davenport said, approaching Olivia. "Hi, Donald Davenport, future inventor of the time machine." He smiled wide.

"You're creepy," Liv stated, ignoring his offer of a hand.

"So?" Chase prodded, knees buckling when Alexa went completely limp in his arms. Bree rushed to her other side, wiping away the beaded sweat in maternal worry.

Olivia paused. "I believe you. But know this, if you are lying to me I took a street fighting class when I was ten and broke a kid's nose." Liv attempted to appear threatening, but hersweet features didn't allow it.

A screened popped up over the time travelling couch, the vision blurry and odd shuffling noises coming out of the speakers in the headboard. "Try that button," a voice spoke hoarsely. "Hmm, maybe if we adjust this and then just-" A thwacking sound came from the other end and the screen suddenly went clear, revealing two faces.

"Chase! You could have broke it," the other person spoke, now being seen as an older Mr. Davenport. "What kind of ultimate genius hits a computer screen."

"It worked," Chase pointed out, gesturing to the faces on the other side. "Wait .. it worked!" The older Chase's eyes bulged, leaning in so that that all the other's could see was his eyes and part of his nose.

"Chase, I'm happy to see you and all, but back up, man," Future Leo suggested.

"Sorry," he sat back on a chair, staring.

"I can't believe this!" Older Leo went on. "How did you get out, I thought Oli- that person was holding you captive ... how am I seeing you at all?"

"Davenport broke me out, finally," Older Chase gave his father a nudge, the screen going fuzzy for a moment of lapse.

"Look, there's no time," Older Davenport interrupted before the brother's could catch up with the latest time frame gossip. "What has happened? What changed?"

"What?" Bree inquired.

"The future, it's been upset."

"How could you possibly know that?" Liv asked, realizing she was surrounded by a bunch of people in the know.

The two figures on the screen froze, and Future Leo moved to bump the monitor thinking it was a glitch. When Older Chase let out a weird squeak and Older Davenport squirmed uncomfortably, Tall Leo knew he was mistaken. They were both unable to peel their eyes away from Olivia, as if expecting her to do something sinister right there.

"What?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow, and scratching at her bandages self consciously.

"We're from the future," Older Davenport was able to say before losing his voice again.

"How? I just ... you know what, I don't care," Liv flung her arms up. "I don't care, I give up!" Plopping down on the white, normal couch, Olivia laid her head backwards onto the headrest and just barely bothered to listen. Catching up to what was happening was way beyond an option right now.

"Look, we unintentionally screwed up an important event," Leo said. "If we had let Lexi voice herself more thoroughly, we wouldn't be in this mess but-"

"Oh, god, Alexa!" Older Chase exclaimed, swishing his head from side to side to look for her in the past room. "Where is she?"

"Right here," Chase moved into the view of the screen, dragging along a now unconscious Lexi with the help of his sister. The third bionic noticed his future self cup his mouth and inch closer in attempt to reach his daughter.

"What important event did you screw up exactly?" Future Chase pressed, obviously working at keeping his tone low and not place blame.

"The tunnel cave-in," Future Leo answered. Those few words were like some kind of code to future people, because instantly both men understood when they heard it.

"Crap," Future Davenport voiced, rubbing his forehead. "How are you working at fixing it?"

"We have Liv right here," Davenport answered himself.

"That won't do, you have to recreate what happened."

"Exactly?"

"No, but the feelings have to be the same ... so the situation has to be close to what it had been," Future Davenport said. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few days," Adam spoke up, waving at Future Chase and Davenport enthusiastically. Future Chase waved him aside.

"She should be gone by now," Future Davenport mused.

"I think _he_ tampered somehow," Chase spoke slowly, feeling Lexi's arm fade from his touch.

"Always the dramatic one," Future Davenport sighed. "He has to make everything torturous and elongated."

"Who is he to us?" Davenport asked.

"He's never revealed himself to me before, I honestly cannot tell you ..." Future Davenport trailed off.

"But you have a hunch?"

Future Davenport nodded once, very carefully, stalling.

"What did we do?" Davenport accused immediately, knowing himself well enough that it had to have been something he did.

"During the beginning stages of inventing the time machine, I went on a successful test run," Future Davenport explained, then stopped himself. "I cannot tell you this, the future is unstable and-"

"What greater damage can be done, really?" Chase growled, short-tempered.

"A revengeful man hopped on board on my way back and got stuck in the future," Future Davenport finished. "His whole life passed him by like that, and it was too risky to bring him back."

"Damn, Big D," Leo said. "That's cold."

"What could I have done? By the time the machine was stable enough for another go it was three years later, and he had disappeared. Besides, something had happened during the trip back and a time loop was formed. He can never go back to where he was, even now, " Future Donald sighed.

Chase went to stroke Lexi's forehead, finding his hand waving through her instead and landing at his side. Alarmed, the third bionic turned to look down at the girl leaning against him. Her whole body had become translucent, and she shimmered delicately like glitter in the sun. "Alexa!" he exclaimed, shaking her awake. Lexi's eyes remained closed, her breath wispy as she shrunk from her father's grasp.

Future Chase gasped, scooching off his chair to try to get a better angle.

Donald rushed over quickly, and even Liv jumped up. "No no no no," Davenport repeated, taking Alexa's head softly in his hands. "Stay with us, hon. Lexi, open those eyes. Let me see those eyes." Lexi allowed a faint smile, before falling out of Chase's hold like a ghost, vanishing before her head could hit the ground.

"Alexa!" Chase and Future Chase cried. Olivia swayed in bewilderment, peering around at the other's for answers. Brushing his hands around where Lexi use to be, Chase urgently searched for the lost girl. "Lexi ..."

A red light flashed, and a loud siren rang throughout the academy. "To arms, to arms! We're under attack!"


	17. Chapter 17

**OH MY SWEET MERCIFUL GOODNESS GUYS! I'M SOOOO CRAZY SORRY FOR DROPPING THIS FANFIC DEAD FOR A MONTH!**

 **I think I needed that break, so I took it, but now here's another chapter FINALLY**

 **CHAPTER 17!**

 **I think my 20 chapters goal is reachable((:**

 **Now to appreciate, you, my readers.**

 **Thank you for anyone who favourited or followed while I was gone from this fanfic, it means so much and is completely unexpected((((:**

 **tvd1992- Neither can I!**

 **PurpleNicole531- Ahhhh, I totally left you hanging, soo very sorry, dear! Thank you for your support((:**

 **EmeraldTulip- Thank you so much! I have it intensify and I drop it for a month, icky me!**

 **Anonlabratslover- Thank you(: Your wish is my command!**

 **Dirtkid123- Ahhh, I'll try to make it all okay!**

 **daphrose- You catch up and don't fall behind, and I do this to you! Your reasoning makes sense, but nameless and evil guy doesn't listen to logic, muahaha;;)**

 **ILYA!**

* * *

Future Chase hadn't been able to look away. It was like a bad train wreck that glued his eyes to the screen. His daughter, gone, his old home, under siege. He wanted to cry or moan or say something, but nothing came out. All Chase did was tear at the roots of his hair in anticipation, fear, and sorrow.

Davenport was just as stunned, but his focus was on his son. If the past was ruined, he didn't want Chase or himself spending their last few hours watching its destruction. There was nothing that could be done. Only three time machines existed in the world, two were right in front of him on the other end of the tablet screen, the other was MIA.

"Chase, I ..." His adopted son's red eyes broke his heart, causing him to lose his words. Nothing could be said to ease this moment. There were very rare things worse than being absolutely helpless. "We need to go ... we can't-" Mr. Davenport's voice broke. "We can't stay here." The older man peered around their surroundings. It was a ragged old building, with a leaky ceiling and busted furniture and appliances, but it was well-known. This was the first bionic academy, and remaining in its domain would be ill-advised. The first thing to be destroyed in the past would be this place, and neither of the men were safe under its weak structure, and its watery location.

Future Chase made his refusal by shaking his head, eyes bulged as the iffy connection between the past and future was lost and the cracked screen turned fuzzy and unresponsive.

"Son," Davenport placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

There was quiet shuffling. Davenport snapped his head up, looking around him for any suspicious movement. For a moment, it seemed he had been imagining things, but then a dark figure started to emerge from the shadows of the oitch black academy. "Who's there?" the old inventor demanded. Chase was too distraught to notice.

"Just me," a sweet voice answered, but it was exaggerated kindness, almost trying to go above and beyond itself to prove the tone. Davenport's pupils narrowed, arm instinctively protecting his son by wrapping around him.

"Back away," Davenport growled ruthlessly.

The person seemed to hesitate, but in the dark their posture was perfect and unsurprised. "Please," they begged.

"I'm not going to ask again," Davenport warned, the hand that wasn't resting on Chase slowly moving down towards his gun belt.

"No, don't," the high pitched voice pleaded. "I come as an ally."

Davenport scoffed, and Chase finally shook out of his trance and came back to reality. "That's something that hasn't happened in a long time," the older male hissed.

"I know," the tone turned to almost sorry. The figure hung her head.

"Haven't you done enough?" Chase joined in, fingers tapping the tablet and wishing that the dead connection could be revived.

"I guess it wouldn't help my situation if I told you I regret nothing," the girl said calmly, stepping closer.

"Back up," Davenport repeated, hands twitching towards the gun, preparing.

"I can prove my alliance," the woman carried on worriedly. It didn't quite sound like she was concerned for herself, however. It more seemed like she was worried that she was not and would not be trusted.

"How?" Chase raised on eyebrow.

"I can return your bionics back to their full strength."

That was an intriguing proposition, but Davenport gave his son one head shake to deflate any ideas.

"I cannot believe anything you tell me," Chase argued. The girl nodded sadly, her final steps finally bringing her into the soft moonlight, which made her features glow. It was Olivia, her voice alone could be recognized by anyone these days. It was a dangerous one to hear, and more than likely meant doom.

"I know," Liv agreed. "But you need my help. You all do."

"Why now, after all this time, do you decide to come back to the good side?" Davenport inquired, unsure.

"I never left your side," Olivia retorted simply, eyeing Chase. "At least ... not my husband's anyway."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, diverting his gaze from her beautiful one. The last thing he needed was to be ensnared by her again.

"I was approached before all this began," Olivia said, tearing up. "Forced to-." Chase snickered.

"No one can force you to turn your back on your family the way you did, to act so inhumane towards us," the third future bionic growled.

"Blackmail can," Liv pressed. Davenport frowned, tilting his head.

"What did this guy have on you?" he prodded.

"My two loves," Olivia sighed, rubbing at her forearm hopelessly. "My first and my second."

"Me and Alexa," Chase guessed. Liv nodded, a single tear practically melting down her cheek.

"He threatened you adn our daughter first, then promised both of your safety it I cooperated," Olivia moaned, head falling into her hands. Davenport rolled his eyes, and Chase appeared uncomfortable. This was strange to them now, seeing Olivia's emotions.

"I didn't want to, I cringed on even the thought," Liv went on. "But when he held a gun to my baby and started counting down I ran out of time to think it through. Don't you see, I _had_ to, Chase."

Chase winced. His name coming from her lips was something he use to love, but now he wasn't certain how he felt of it.

"That man would have killed Alexa," Chase finished breathlessly. Olivia nodded, wiping her eyes.

"He said no one would die, and that you two would be the better off than anybody, but ..."

"He double-crossed you," Davenport said, understanding the bigger picture now.

"I never truly believed him, but I had to keep up the evil act and stick to the plan if I wanted any hope in his word being honest," Olivia explained. "And I'd do it again, even if in the end it was for naught."

Chase was at a pause then, as was his wife. Neither looked at the other, and neither showed any signs of speaking first.

Davenport didn't feel that awkwardness, however. "Look, that's a nice story and all, but do you honestly expect us to forgive you after what you did?"

"No," Liv said. "I'm not so naive-" She bent down to where the two men were sitting on the floor. "-but you need me either way."

"Yeah, yeah, your big story about how you can give Chase his bionics back, full strength," Davenport sighed wearily. His daughter-in-law was quite the case.

"Not only that," Olivia murmured. "I have the third time machine."

* * *

"Chase, Chase, get up!" Davenport yelled, shaking his son's shoulder, trying to jolt him back to reality, They all wanted to mourn Lexi, but now wasn't the time.

"Where are they? How many?" Bree questioned Douglas, who had called out the initial scream of battle.

"I'm not sure ... four or five dozen at least, all streaming out of the hydro-loop like some sort of magic," Douglas answered, looking shaken up with a very pale face. "I ran to get you guys when they overtook the entrance."

"There goes any hopes to escape," Leo sighed.

"Well, good then," Adam said dangerously. "Let them come, it's better to end it now than wait it out." Bree wrapped her brother in a one-armed, side hug, blinking back a fear that was creeping up on all of them. Everyone knew what this man and his army was capable of, and with their bionic powers running at a low they stood no chance.

"We go down together or not at all, agreed?" Bree murmured quietly.

"Agreed," Adam responded back quickly, punching his fist into his palm.

"Oh yeah," Leo sang, shaking out his limbs in preparation.

"Let's do this," Chase finally spoke, looking up at everyone for the first time. He had shimmery eyes, but behind that shine, behind the sadness, there was pure anger and determination.

No cliches were made after that. The small, odd family of Davenports piled out of the Mentors' Quarters and started their way down the passage to the front entrance; the only entrance, thus the only exit. All were silent; all had goosebumps.

"Bree, you and I go this way; Adam, you and Leo go that way and recruit the students who aren't away at the mainland this weekend," Chase ordered, poking at the directions in swift movements before ducking and creeping towards the gym floor.

"What do we do?" Donald and Douglas asked, glancing at each other in frustration. They still spoke in unison from when they were kids.

"Nothing," Chase said firmly. "Unless you can get your hands on some invention, stay out of the way ..." _I don't want you getting hurt._ It was an unspoken sentence, but everyone sensed it.

Douglas looked like he wouldn't comply, and Davenport appeared as if he had some stupid plan in mind that would get him and his brother both killed.

Bree and Chase chose to ignore that. They didn't have time to argue, especially now when it could be the end. "Come on, Chasey," Bree mumbled slowly, flexing her hand and pushing it into his. Chase smiled softly.

"On the count of three," he whispered, eyeing the doors leading out of the gym and into the main entrance. "One ... two ..."

* * *

"How much farther is it?" Future Davenport asked angrily, his little faith in his daughter-in-law dwindling quickly.

"Just up ahead," Olivia responded patiently. "I couldn't leave it in plain sight, now could I?" She laughed, her voice jingly, but all she got were glares in return. She was not in a position to joke _just_ yet.

Cheeks burning red, Liv, ducked behind what appeared to be a bush and yanked at it. To both of their suprises, Older Chase and Davenport saw the third time machine underneath. "Neat," Future Chase said in awe. "A sheet disguised to look like shrubbery." His wife sparkled, loving his enthusiasm towards something she did. She revelled in it before it was snuffed out.

Which it did. Chase dropped his glance, and touched the leathery seat of the time machine, the oldest and first. "It still looks the same," he admired.

"No time for stalling," Olivia said firmly, big eyes doddling on her husband a moment longer. "Get in." The third bionic moved to do so, until his father held him back with one arm.

"Wait," Davenport growled, eyes strained on Liv. "I know this is a trick."

"No, you _think_ it's a trick," Liv corrected. "Besides, what choice do you have, really? Stay here and watch the destruction? I'm going to save my daughter." Pushing her way past the two men, the blonde woman climbed into the seat and buckled the seatbelt around her waist. Then, she peered up expectantly.

Chase hovered a minute, but not much longer. He stepped inside and sat on top of the time machine, directly above the leather seat. It wasn't a secure spot, but he'd hold on. One way or the other, he was getting to the past. "Coming?" he questioned his father, raising an indignant eyebrow.

Davenport groaned, scooching in and somehow flopping himself between the edge and Olivia. "Let's go," he sighed, covering his eyes, instantly regretting this.

"To ... the past!" Olivia cried, smiling. Chase, to her utter joy, chuckled slightly from his position behind her. It caused her heart to burst; it was the first glimmer of hope that she might be able to win her love back.

"Wait for me!" a highly recognized, and dearly missed, voice called out.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18!**

 **We're nearly there!**

 **Let me know if you're excited/disappointed for this fanfic to be drawing to a close**

 **But right up to the bitter end I _will_ have drama and I _will_ have action, or I'm not Blue and Peachy. (wow, that was bad)**

 **EmeraldTulip- Aww, I'm glad it was worth it! I did try to make it so, though it was quite short;;) Thank you for being you3**

 **Anonlabratslover- Voice is now known! I know it'll be definitely funny when they meet!**

 **Dirtkid123- YASSS, I'm sooo glad you love her, you have no idea! Thanks so so so much, lovely33**

 **PurpleNicole531- Kind of lost is not a nice position to be in on the other side, but suspense is what I love the best when writing. I don't know why it is. I'm glad you have so many questions and things to poke at from every chapter! Thank you for your always lovely and uplifting reviews!**

 **daphrose- Aww, thank you, hon3 It's nice to know someone understands! Thanks so much for finding my story worthwhile even after that long break!**

* * *

Chase whipped his head around to have a look at the speaker before he'd let himself believe it. It was this kind of refusal that helped him survive these past months. The sight was exactly what he had wanted; exactly who he had wanted it to be.

"Bree!" Chase squeaked, overflowing with joy. That is, until he saw the person who was pursuing her. Bree's face wasn't one of excitement or worry that they'd leave without her, no, it one of panick and fear. The third bionic would have called out to his sister to watch behind her, but he was confident she already knew to do that.

"Hurry, hurry!" Olivia yelled, bug eyed. Her concern was what concerned Chase. The man chasing the second bionic was in cahoots with the mysterious evil man and Liv. That kind of sincere look made the bionic man think twice before writing Olivia off as unchanged, or if her story reigned true, the exact same person he had known and fallen in love with. Perhaps his father was wrong about her this entire time, and perhaps in the end her and him would have had wasted time keeping away from each other when nothing had ever changed between them or their morals.

The blonde woman bent down into a pant's leg pocket, a benefit of wearing cargo jeans, and removed a badly damaged device. She flicked a switch, pressing the large red button, and peered up at Chase above her. "Your bionics have strength, help her," was all Liv said, as she stuffed the same tool she had used to weaken and, what he had thought at the time, nearly kill him and his bionics back into the pocket it came from. Chase was dumbfounded, but scrambled from the time machine and bolted up towards Bree and _that_ man. It was his and his family's fault really, that this man had taken a turn for the worse and given up on being good. He had no anger towards him, unlike that of which he had once had towards Oliva – which was now replaced with an unusual emptiness as he flipped through his head for new feelings to have for her.

"Douglas, stop!" Chase warned, aiming a muscular and steady arm at his biological father. He wouldn't waver. Bree meant more to him than this man, though he had no intentions or wants to hurt him.

Douglas paused, allowing Bree time to gain more distance between her and him. She ran all the way into her brother's arms, one of which wrapped around her protectively. "Back up," Chase used his dangerous tone again. This time, however, the younger Davenport brother didn't move. His face scrunched up into a pit of laughter.

"Please," he jingled. "Don't you know that I'm that man's go-to? I know for a fact your bionics are too low to do any damage."

"No, _I'm that man's_ go-to," Liv growled, walking up behind her husband and sister-in-law, the latter in turn giving her an awful glare. She fisted her hands at her side, round nose scrunched up in determination and dimpled cheeks making her appear as non-threatening now than when she had been when Chase first met her. The time spent in between these dates ranged from her being a tiny teddy bear to someone to be feared.

Douglas staggered back a moment at his co-partner. "Olivia," his face turned white, then something dawned on him. "Oh, darn it, I guess I have nothing to do now but surrender." Chase's uncle raised his hands up as he said it, but something in his voice was off. Chase furrowed his eyebrows, peering over at Liv in a lapse of doubt. "Liv, now!" Douglas screamed, hands flying towards his back pocket and pulling out a gun. He aimed it at Chase, obviously expecting Olivia to aim hers at Bree.

Bree pushed away from Chase's grasp and ran towards Douglas, not accounting for having any help from Liv. She lunged at her biological father, but flew over him when he was flung backwards and dropped to the ground from an invisible, bionic force.

Stunned, Bree lay on the ground for a minute, twisting her head around to look at Douglas. He was unmoving a few paces back. The second bionic gasped, feeling her throat and slowly having her nerves return to normal.

A hand lowered itself in front of her face and, without looking up, Bree took it assuredly.

"Are you okay?" the voice owning the hand asked delicately. Bree was brushing off her knees when she heard this, and immediately straightened.

"Olivia?" she questioned. " _You_ saved me?"

"Of course," Liv smiled weakly, clearly nervous to be having this conversation with her sister-in-law. Bree had always been quite threatening to Olivia, especially when her and Chase had just started dating. "I'm sorry my alliance with you has been confusing these past months."

"It was never confusing," Bree said dryly. "I knew where you stood-" That was when the words faltered, and turned to uncertainty. "I thought I knew where you stood."

"I have always had the best intentions in mind," Oliva spoke firmly, evidently trying to compose herself. "Even good people do bad things ..." Bree tilted her head, observing her brother's wife. She seemed remorseful, as if that saying was what had helped keep her going.

"Olivia, I-"

"No time," Liv interrupted. "We need to go."

"Where were you off to?" Bree asked, realizing they had been in the time machine now.

"The past," Olivia answered, strutting back towards the machine. "Apparently our younger selves are incapable of handling a simple issue." She turned to Bree with a large grin.

"So you did it, you sent Alexa there," Bree stated sadly. The last thing she had heard of the allies plan was that Lexi would be sent to get help, but a day after that the brunette woman had disappeared.

"I had no say," Liv spoke in quiet tones. "But the right thing was done on Donald's part."

"What's wrong?" Bree sensed something as she climbed in.

"As I said, our younger selves were incapable, but this had been no simple issue," Olivia said. "They messed up the tunnel cave-in mission and have now been overtaken." The unspoken need not be. Bree knew what those combined words meant. They meant Alexa was gone and the other's stood to lose the better parts of their futures, if they were to have any.

"Bree," Davenport sighed, embracing his adopted daugher. Chase high-fived her back on his way back up at the top of the time machine, giving his sister a wide, but depressed, grin. This moment could only be bittersweet for him.

"Hey, stop!" Douglas groaned, trying to roll himself over, but clutching his stomach instead.

"This is for your own good, Dougie," Davenport called out, pressing the dials quickly. The time machine hummed to life, beeping and flashing, until they were off on the time loop. Everyone shut their eyes, and covered their hands around them for extra protection.

Thinking was quite impossible after that. The experience of time travel was overwhelming and incredible, and one had to just sit back and let their mind faze out.

* * *

Chase stared, dazed, in front of him. His spiky hair had gone wild, half scorched and half nearly torn up at the roots. Bree was back-to-back with him, head hanging to her chest and tears falling down to her cheeks. She sniffled.

"Hey," Chase comforted, wriggling under the restraints at his wrist and ankles. "Bree, we promised we'd go out strong."

"That's the problem, Chase," Bree sighed. "For the first time in my life, I don't feel strong."

"You are."

"You're ridiculous," Bree moaned, but her tone had changed.

A henchman walked in limping, checking the chains on Bree and Chase, before dragging his right leg back out again.

"I hope it hurts," Bree spat. Chase smirked, bumping his sister's back with his.

"Where do you think they're holding the others?" Chase asked slowly. The second bionic gave no answer, but her silence counted for one in his head. "Do you think they found where Olivia was hiding?"

"I don't know, Chase," Bree growled, her throat hoarse. Her brother's shoulders sloped, so she fixed it quickly by adding, "She's tough and smart ... she had to be to have married you."

"We're not married," Chase reminded her. "We'll never be married." The third bionic was sure that that thought should have made him a mixture of angry and sad, but he thought that he felt nothing. Instead, however, he felt confusion. This whole 'fight for your life' issue hadn't created a proper environment for him to get to know the supposed mother of his daughter.

"If she and Future Leo never entered the fight, maybe we still have a chance," Bree commented, trying to take on the role of enthusiasm that her brother had so quickly dropped.

"Maybe," Chase said, tilting his head upwards at the fading lights on the ceiling. They were flickering, but still lit the room they were in. It was a large-in-size janitor's closest. _The man_ had wanted to seperate all the Davenports in fear that they might plan some form of escape. It seemed that even when he had the upper hand, this strange intruder was careful to not doubt their abilities.

* * *

Adam moaned, placing a pale hand on his ribcage, only to jerk it back with a painful gasp.

"Don't touch," someone warned from the corner of the room he was in, the gym. "You have a few broken ribs and who knows what else. Those were some pretty nasty hits we – you – took."

"We?" Adam croaked, lifting his neck to peer over at the voice. The lights were completely shot, so all he could see were shadows.

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot me already," the person spoke again, chuckling sadly. He seemed drained of humour. Adam furrowed his thick eyebrows, rolling to his side, and watching as beads of sweat dripped off his hot forehead.

"M1?" Adam tried to make a guess, but his brain was frazzled.

"You know it," M1 said, some scooching noises coming from his direction. "Don't move, I'm coming."

Adam had his head against the cold gym floor as he watched his future self bum-scooch his way over with great difficulty. Both of the men were tied up with heavy, rubbing ropes just below the hip and all the way down to the ankles feet, their wrists handcuffed, but somehow M1 was making his way very skillfully over to his younger dobbleganger.

"What happened?" Adam asked with exhaustion.

"We fought and we lost," M1 smiled, reaching his self's side now. "Now I don't know which body part goes where and the function and stuff, but no knowledge is better than no knowledge."

Adam cocked his head. Is that what he sounded like to others? He _was_ really stupid. Ah, well.

Pressing gently on the chest of his past self, M1 winced when Adam winced.

"It's not like it's hurting you," Adam groaned, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"It is actually, kind of," M1 corrected worriedly.

"What?"

"We're one in the same," M1 explained to him, whilst explaining it to himself. "We must be becoming more connected the longer we're in the same time zone."

"Dude, that's like, Chase smarts," Adam said in awe.

"Nah, just years of experience," M1 said. "You'll get there." Adam doubted it. M1 might be able to get there, but he was sure he couldn't. It wasn't like they were the same person ...

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," he snickered.

"Forgot what?" M1 asked, checking Adam over for any more serious injuries.

"Nothing."

* * *

Davenport squirmed, resisting the urge to relax his muscles and leave his family to the fate awaiting them. He wanted to stop, his body was pleading with him to give himself a moment's pause, but he couldn't. From every point onward, Davenport had decided to never stop fighting; to never quit attempting to free himself from his restraints.

"Donnie," Douglas sighed from a few feet away. His brother jolted himself harder, lurching forward, and wriggling his wrists against the ropes. All it was doing was causing more of a burn. "Donnie. Donald!" Davenport froze. "Enough, it's pointless."

"Nothing's ever pointless," Davenport retorted, working his hands to squeeze out smoothly. It was slow going.

"Many things are pointless," Douglas argued. "Bagels, bagels are pointless. If I wanted bread with holes in it, I'd do it myself. Besides, they're just a disappointing doughnut. I'm afriad this is our bagel, Donnie."

Davenport shook his head in refusal, eyes widening when he heard Leo moaning beside him. "You're awake!"

"Huh?" Leo seemed confused. He was glaring at his surroundings with a blank expression.

"You okay?" Davenport's forehead creased.

"Where am I ... what happened?" Leo muttered, bug eyed.

"I'll fill you in later," Davenport sighed, not feeling up for that conversation after the events being only a half hour previous.

"No," Leo shook his head in fear. "No, no, no, I need answers now ... why is my mind blank ... why does my voice crack ... why don't I know who I am?"

**fourty-five minutes ago**

"- three!" Chase yelled, him and his sister taking one last glance at each other before running into the midst of the gathering attackers. More and more people were streaming out of the tube, and some of them were recognized immediately. Almost everyone was someone Chase and Bree had saved or helped save on missions. There were some of the derailed train victims to the right, some tunnel cave-in witnesses and victims to the left, and in the middle were the inner crowd. M1 and his two henchmen counterparts were just slightly standing behind the _big man_ himself, who remained nameless still. All turned to glare at Chase and Bree when they came yelling in.

The two sibllings froze, but Chase sprung into action as soon as a laser beam shot from somebody's eye, aimed at his head. He pulled up a force field, cutting himself and Bree off from the enemies.

"He gave them _bionics_!" Bree squeaked breathlessly, unable to look at her little brother.

The evil man smiled. "All the better to destroy you with," he said darkly. "Guns were not doing it for me."

"Are you insane?" Chase commented. "Giving bionics to untrained men and women is unstable!"

"Indubitably."

Bree snarled, disappearing from view as she circled around the force field invisibly, knocking the followers out one by one using her speed and great aim.

Chase enclosed his force field into a smaller version that fit in the palm of his hand, chucking it at several of the stronger looking bionic people. It had a domino effect, taking out ten in its wake.

That was when the real battle begun. The boss bellowed out _charge!_ and Bree and Chase immediately went on the defense.

"Men, fan out! Find the others!" the boss ordered; meanwhile, closing the gap that was available previously for Bree's and Chase's escape. The two swept legs, threw punches, used any and every bionic that had any offense ability, and refused to allow another group of attackers to start searching for their friends and family. However, in the end it was only enough to hold them off for fifteen minutes.

Yet it was fifteen minutes longer than what the others would have had; fifteen minutes more for Davenport to think up a better plan than the one he had had.

Chase's spiky hair was singed after just barely ducking a fireball, and Bree's neck was kinked from head swivelling to try to keep an eye on everybody at once. The two stumbled with exhaustion, and were overtaken in a split second.

"This is not the end," Chase muttered, glaring at the boss as his hands were roughly forced behind his back by a – rather smelly – bionic minion.

"I agree," the myserious, unknown leader said. "It's the beginning of the end. The final chapter."

* * *

Adam scurried along the corridors of the academy, peeking into every room, staring down every dark hallway. So far, no one had been spotted. He had been so sure that there were stragglers still here that hadn't gone to the mainland, but no students revealed themselves.

Perhaps they had been smart and had escaped while the getting was good, but whatever the reason the first bionic had to concure it was just the Davenport family standing alone – with a few extras.

"Leo!" he whispered. "Leo, do you see anyone?" Adam paused for an answer. There was none. "Leo!" Still nothing.

In all their wanderings, the two had somehow split up, leaving Adam alone near the gym area. He could hear his siblings two rooms down, notably sounding defeated. When the sounds stopped though, and turned to quiet mutterings, Adam grew concerned. There was no such thing as a silent fight, and as much as he loved Chase and Bree, they could not take down an entire army alone.

"Now, find the rest! M1, you lead your group that way!" the boss was saying, correction, screaming. Adam backed up a little, building up his courage to charge. He shook out his limbs, wrists, and ankles, trying to get ahead of his thinking process. If he thought too much of it, he'd fail straight away. At least if he did it the Adam way, he could get a few punches and throws in.

Sneaking into the gym, Adam hid himself in the darkest of the four corners, eyes and mind concentrated on counting how many came through the doors.

One ... four ... ten ... thirty.

More must have exited to find them via another passage. That was good enough, Adam could deal with thirty. Most of them appeared to be civilians anyway, so how hard could it be?

Giving a cry of battle, the first and strongest bionic bolted from his position, running into the middle of the ground. He raised his two arms, gut-checking the two minions closest to him. They flew backwards and landed hard on their backs.

M1 stood stunned. Both he and Adam made eye contact with each other; then, the first nodded in understanding. M1 turned himself from facing Adam to facing his fellow followers, tapping knuckles with his past self before surging into the crowd of thirty.

Adam grinned with exiliration, putting Chase and Bree out of his mind for the present. He couldn't think. Having a blank mind gave him easier concentration. He rejoined the fighting himself, knocking out four followers before being hit.

At first, the abilities of the attackers seemed basic, but as soon as an ice blast blew past his face, Adam decided to rethink his first analysis. Someone here had bionics, and that could mean everyone very well could have the same.

"M1, wha-" His future self merely nodded sadly as an answer, trying not to be distracted from his present engagement.

Adam had, sadly, turned his back on one of the minions, which ended up a mistake that spiralled downhill. The one he hadn't been focusing on jumped him from behind, jabbing a heel into Adam's ribcage. The first bionic groaned and hunched over in pain, allowing the upperhand to be handed over as he was surrounded and piled up on. Refusing to fall, Adam flung the person on his back across the room, knocking out a few more, before being overtaken by bodies piling up on him.

"Adam!" M1 yell in worry, taking a cross-check himself. The air was knocked right out of his system. Soon the thirty-something number didn't seem so small; in fact, after several punches, it looked more sixty to both Adams'.

Adam was the first to buckle his knees; M1 was not far behind. Their energy had somehow drained in a second. All it took was a click of a button; an evil click on a big red button and they were down and out. The last of the bionics in either of their systems, the ones that had come surging out full throttle during the fight, dissipated.

Before passing out from the pain, Adam saw a blurry grinch smile form on someone's face. The boss had been watching with content.

* * *

Leo had double-backed several times, and eventually labelled himself lost. He found himself in unknown corridors, which were unlit and untampered with. Mr. Davenport hadn't told anyone about these excess hallways, which got the better of the fourth bionic's curiousity. He forogt his mission for a minute, investigating the new rooms. Most had nothing but dust inside, but one was particularly interesting. A large, bulky object was hidden under a white sheet in the back of a room. Leo stepped inside immediately.

He tiptoed to the sheet, fingering it delicately for a moment; however, he wasn't hesitating so much as admiring and revelling.

"Leo!" Davenport's voice snapped. Leo twisted on the balls of his heels, seeing Davenport in the doorway. "How did you find this place?"

"I was looking for some students when I got lost," Leo admitted, cheeks warming.

"Oh," Davenport murmured, coming in. He was followed closely by Douglas.

"What is this?" Leo prodded, tugging at the sheet.

"My new toy."

"Seems pretty big for a toy, Big D," Leo commented, stepping back to gaze at it better. "What does it do?"

Davenport walked over quietly, ducking nervously at the sound of a loud crash in the distance. "We need to hurry." Yanking at the sheet, the cover was pulled off to reveal just what Leo didn't expect. A unidentifiable device. The fourth bionic had figured something really cool and flashy was going to be under the sheet for all its size, but instead it was just a plain, weird object with a human-length spout at one end, and a tiny entrance and room at the other. Interesting looking, but not dazzling. "This is my copier."

"Planning on copying people, Big D," Leo laughed jokingly.

"Yes."

"What?" Leo went wide-eyed. Douglas smiled from behind his brother, pushing his way forward to touch the invention.

"That's how we're going to get ahead of these guys," Douglas announced. "We're going to copy ourselves into an army." The fourth bionic kid went quiet, thinking.

"Cool, me first!" Leo ran inside the small room and slammed the door shut behind him. He started fiddling with the buttons when Mr. Davenport tried to pull open the self-locked door again.

"Leo, no! I need to do a bit of tinkering before we can-" The machine buzzed to life, its interior and exterior shaking and jolting, the bottom parts smoking. Leo's started popping out of the large spout, being thrown across the room and landing in scattered piles throughout the dusty, dark area.

Davenport shook violently on the door handle, but it was useless.

After five minutes, the sounds died off and allowed for more serious ones to be heard. Marching, chanting, and excited yelling was coming from not far down the hall.

"Oh, no!" Douglas muttered.

"They found us," Davenport sighed, knocking on the invention's door. "Leo!" _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Leo!" _Knock. Knock. Knock._ " _Leo!_ " Low mumbling was the only answer Davenport got in return.

The Copy Leo's all simutaneously rose to their feet, looking around them, dumbfounded and wide eyed. "Woah," they said in unison. "Cool!" They wriggled their limbs with excitement.

After that, memories and thoughts were scrambled when the army reached the room, and Davenport and Douglas put up little fight. Without any weapons or a back-up plan, they fell easily to the enemy. All that they could remember was losing an unconscious Leo in a pile of other Leo's, finding the unconscious Leo, and being jumped on by a dozen minions to one.

* * *

"You're not Leo, are you?" Davenport asked tiredly, head drooping in defeat.

"I don't even know," the Leo murmured quietly. It was clear that Douglas and Davenport had picked the wrong _unconscious Leo_. If losing could get any worse, this would be it.

The clean-slated Leo had a stupid look on his face, like he was thinking of nothing at all. Douglas and Donald shared the same horrifed expression, groaning quietly to each other as the newborn Leo flexed his hand muscles for the first time.

* * *

"This way, Liv!" Future Leo whispered, head peeking around like a deer in an open field. Olivia and he had not been invited to the fight, resulting in Future Leo advising the blonde girl to follow his every move. In the end, the others would need the upper hand of a sneak attack, so the two were manuevering around the academy, undetected thus far.

"This is not normal, this is not normal," Oliva was muttering to herself, having a quiet panick attack. "I should have never left my house."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Nearly there! No worries, I'm going beyond 20 chapters((:**

 **EmeraldTulip- I'm so glad you enjoyed it! It makes everything worthwhile knowing I'm putting smiles on people's faces, laughter in their hearts, and ideas in their head to think over. ((:**

 **PurpleNicole531- Thanks! I really try, and you notice; I'll be forever grateful for that! I did show you some of what this evil guy was all about back a few chapters, before the first break, but the past Davenport's will find out soon. By the end of it I'm going to clear everything up! Just tell me what's still unclear because I lose track, and I'll get to writing the answer((:**

 **tvd1992- Awww, thank you! Those five words mean a lot to me, really!(:**

 **Anonlabratslover- Updated! Sorry for the long wait! I'm not doing school at home anymore, so I don't have as much free time during the day((:**

 **Dirtkid123- Shucks darn, you're sweet! I use to think I made sorry attempts to add comedy, but your's and other's comments have said differently!(;**

 **daphrose- Sorry to make your head hurt, but that was kind of the plan for that chapter(; Apologies for the long wait, ugh! I'm glad you're still finding hilarity in my fanfic. I think I'm hilarious in reality, but I'm not sure.**

 **Leo Corp- YOU'RE BACK! I've missed logging on and seeing a review from you, but no harm, no foul. You're here and that's awesome! I did not mean to say Stephen and Oliver and point to a TV show and its actor, but now that I have, I have been brought joy! That is amazing! Ah! I LOVE and ADORE Arrow. You were correct in it being future Bree! You must know me so well at this point, what with my constant writing of new arrivals(; Cliffhanger indeed, but the end won't be, that's one thing to account for! Thanks for always being lovely!**

* * *

Future Chase felt nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing. He had to block his senses to keep from passing out. Time travel wasn't a generally easy task to take, and he groaned greatly when he heard Davenport had sent Lexi away to perform it. It took a strong mental process to not succumb to the temptations to open your eyes, to reach out and touch the memories flashing before you, and to listen to every little voice flying passed you in the fury of a time lapse.

Yet, there is always that one memory that gets in and forces you to recall it. For Chase, all of time knew that his main focus was his daughter, and they unwillingly flashed a once happy memory into his brain.

He was watching his daughter with intent. _Alexa was so happy to just swing all day, giggling as her toes appeared to touch the clouds, but he caught her eye and in an instant she leapt into the air. The seven year old landed on hand and knees, but scrambled to her feet as she ran passed her father in a wild flurry._

 _"Come get me, Daddy!" she called, screaming and laughing. Chase smiled wryly, getting up calmly from his place on the bench._

 _"Are you sure?" Chase asked teasingly. Lexi stopped short, and turned around with a twinkle in her brown eyes, shining bronze in the sunlight._

 _"Are you sure?" she giggled, turning heel and running rampant. Chase bolted, keeping himself low and his arms outstretched. Alexa was speedy and limber, a combination that made it impossible to catch her._

 _Chase ought to know, he had played chase with Lexi since she was two. She went from unmoving to running very impressively. From early on, Liv and he had suspected bionics for their daughter's weird behaviour, and she proved their suspicions right on the eve of her third birthday. Instead of the normal show of dislike, Alexa seemingly threw her cup across the kitchen without touching it. From then on, she'd been acting as bionic as any. She had energy to spare and natural fighting abilities to prove. It made Chase feel sorry for Mr. Davenport, who had to raise three of these._

 _"Monkey, you've got to go a little easier on me! I'm not as young as you!" he shouted. Alexa was climbing up a tree as she was squealing with joy. Her fingers dug into the bark, and the little girl paused abruptly. Her head faced the trunk for a minute, allowing her father to eventually catch up to her._

 _Then, to his surprise, she turned her tiny head to him with tears swelling up in her eyes._

 _"Lexi?"_

 _"Don't leave me," she whimpered suddenly. Chase frowned, head tilted to look up the tree at his daughter. Her emotions switched on and off all the time, which had him concerned for her teen years._

 _"I- why would you even say that?" he murmured, grabbing one of her hanging legs, and coaxing her down. Chase wrapped her in a hug as soon as she was down to his level. "I won't leave you."_

 _"But you will die someday. Billy Bronson says that everybody's parents die before them and that I should prepare myself for it."_

 _"Or course I'll die one day, but I won't ever leave you," Chase comforted._

 _"That doesn't make sense, Dad," Alexa argued, pulling away from him to give him a logical, arched eyebrow._

 _"I may die physically, but I'll always be in your heart," Chase said soothingly. Lexi paused for a minute, processing. An odd smile finally formed on her chapped lips, relieving her father._

 _"That's cheesy."_

 _"I know," Chase sighed. "Everyone needs a bit of cheese."_

 _"I like cheese."_

 _"Me too," Chase agreed. "No more listening to this Billy kid, okay? He sounds like bad news." The bionic ruffled his daughter's tangled hair._

Bree was unable to keep out a memory no matter how hard she pushed. She knew exactly what thought would invade her mind, and she desperately didn't want to revisit it.

It was the worst day of her life; that was accounting for all the teen years and the torture her brothers put her through. This cut deep into her heart and filled her with regret. It was suppose to be a happy day for her and her ex-husband. Instead, it drove him to his work and her to her missions, separating them completely. _Noel was born on a foggy day, but to his parents it was perfect. He was perfect. He had brilliant eyes and Bree's brown hair; he was a small six lbs 8 oz, but he was a good fit right into the crevice of his mother's arms. Bree hardly slept that night in her hospital bed. Her eyes were transfixed on the bundle in her arms, sleeping soundly._ _In_ _the moment, the memory seemed to be a good one. Nothing could spoil this from Bree being able to look back and smile with content._

 _Yet, from one second to the next the new mom felt the environment change. It had been a peaceful night switched to a heavy, dangerous one. The tired bionic tried to alert her snoring husband, but he was so drained from the day earlier, there was no way he'd awake. Bree tightened her hold on Noel, eyes twitching across the dark room as she remained eerily silent._

 _A shadow hung in the corner, forming into a more defined shape as it neared. Bree's heart sank. The chiseled jaw - the dead eyes - it brought thoughts of what Davenport had said about his time travel test. He'd described a man that made the bionic's skin crawl, and hers was doing just that in her current moment._

 _"Who are you?" the mom threatened._

 _"A friend," the tone was menacing._

 _"Hardly," Bree spat, tucking her baby below her sheets. "What do you want?"_

 _"Your happiness." Bree frown, biting her lip. "But I'll settle for taking it away. What brings you happiness, Bree?" The use of her name was gross on her ears._

 _"Many things," the bravery was quickly vanishing from the bionic's voice. Her concern rested in the man and her new need to protect the most valuable thing in her life. Noel._

 _"One thing in particular presently, correct?"_

 _"I don't know what you mean-"_

 _"Silence!" the man hissed in a whisper. The new mom shrunk, hand trembling against Noel's wrapped body. "Your father took my life from me! I had a beautiful girl that quickly turned into my whole world, and in one unnecessary instant, I was in the future, and my girl was older and married."_

 _"I know the story," Bree said sadly. "You're life is like a sad story, sir; I've heard your intense love has never died."_

 _"Your comforting skills need work," the man snarled. "And your words are poison."_

 _"Please," the mom begged. The dark figure hovered over her now, his breath wispy and burning her skin._

 _"Tell your father it's too late for apologies."_

 _"Don't," Bree teared up. She was weak physically and bionically. Her abilities had temporally been removed so that her pregnancy didn't throw the strength of them out of whack._

 _"He'll be a perfect addition to my growing army," the man said. His arms reached out, grasping the tiny baby with a gentleness that surprised Bree. "Past, present, and future will soon start to attack you on all sides." The unnamed man peered down at the still resting child. "I think he will be perfect for my past bionic army. Your past self will never know the betrayal behind your undoing."_

 _"Please, I want my baby," Bree whimpered, feeling like a child._

 _"You must not remember my plan," the man stated firmly. "It is not yet time to reveal to you anything."_

 _"Don't."_

 _"I'll allow you to know who stole your baby from you," the man went on. "I am revengeful, but I am not so cruel as to not let a mother at least that. I respect you." Then, the shadow was gone, and Bree blanked._

 _A tear slipped down her cheek, the suffering of a new mother hardly heard in the silence of the hospital. Her son was gone; her joy was taken, and the baby she wanted to raise was to be named something much different in the past._

 _But, her memory of this wasn't gone forever, and the mother figured out too late what exactly happened to her child and why he was taken, years later. There was no time for warning, then. The man truly meant what he said._

 _The baby, well, he was used exactly how the Boss described. He was given the title S34, and was to be used to undo his mother completely without his knowledge._

 _Yet, they'd meet under different circumstances. Unintentional to the Man in the Shadow, Bree was to see her son again as neutral, not as enemies, and she'd say his new name from her own lips. Spin; it would come to be quite catchy._

Olivia did not have a memory flash. She had trained herself from the moment she joined the Boss to refuse thoughts about her loved ones. They made her weak in the knees, causing her to almost cave. Liv couldn't do that; she cared for her family and adopted family and that — she told herself — was why she betrayed them.

Instead of memories, Olivia hummed futuristic music, eyebrows scrunched up in knitted concern. This refusing was in itself like a bad memory. It brought her back to her fake loyalty and what she was forced to do. Not unlike a military man trying to power through PTSD, Liv pushed against her scary thinking of being replaced back in the ranks of _the_ man. She had to remind herself she was on the side she wanted to be, and that she was fighting alongside, and not against, her husband now.

As if he knew, Olivia felt Chase from above her lean down and squeeze her shoulder. It was an instant comfort, but she thought it was because of _her_ pain until she noticed his hand was shaking. A memory was bothering him, a memory was bothering Bree, and Davenport had already succumbed to the power of time travel; he was conked out beside her. Olivia sighed. Hope was too much a cost to waste on meaningless gestures, yet she couldn't stop herself from raising it.

The pressure of the time loop bore down on its passengers, shaking the machine from its very core.

"Brace yourselves!" Olivia yelled above the loud humming and screeching of the invention. She was beyond happy to put her thoughts into something other than herself. She'd been doing that since this whole mess started.

Chase tightened his grip on the top of the time machine, Bree grasped at one side and reached for Davenport's hand; but, Liv herself had nothing to grasp onto, so she criss-crossed her arms against her chest and held her breath.

 _Thump. Screeeeech. Bump._

They had landed.

Liv opened on green eye and peered around. The sight caught her off guard. It was the academy, in well-kept condition. It hadn't looked so full of life in years, and it was this and this alone that led her to believe the time machine actually worked.

They had landed in the past; 2016 for specifics.

Yet, it wasn't the 2016 Olivia barely remembered. It had a sense of discomfort. Something, or someone, definitely didn't belong; Liv knew just who and what that was.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20! I've been allowed to go this far because of you wonderful people! Honestly, without all this support, I probably wouldn't be so intent on going all the way with this fanfic.**

 **Question time. Would anybody be interested in a sequel to this fanfic once I end it? It would take me a while to get a good plot in check, but I'm feeling like I need some Alexa and Chase moments some more.**

 **EmeraldTulip- Thank you! I take pride in blowing minds. It's why I throw random things in that I never intended to happen when I first started this fanfic. In actuality, if I went with the plot I had in mind from the beginning, this fanfic would suck.**

 **LeoCorp- Right out of the gate you have given me a compliment! You're are SO sweet((:: Thanks for being a terrific reviewer! Awesome writers need support like yours. I'll answer your question about Lexi's bionics probably in a …. flashback? We'll see, but I'll get to it cause I don't want to leave you wondering! That is definitely a Leo quote, and I take pride that he can now say it to me((: Happy belated Valentines to you! I spent the 'love' day in my jammies watching Netflix or Shomi or something.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Yayy, you commented! Thanks((:**

 **tvd1992- Aw, thanks!**

 **PurpleNicole531- I love writing flashbacks with Chase and Lexi! They are flippn' cute overload! Olivia is uncomfortable trying to fit back into her family after 'betraying' them. Panic attack commences!**

 **Dirtkid123- YAAASSS! I know! Didn't mean for it, but it happened! Drop the mic! Updated(:**

 **daphrose- I know! Feels and fluff to the fullest! I want to bundle everyone up in my arms and tell them it's gonna be all right, and that I've got this(: Chase technically 'lost' her since she was wiped from existence, but … we'll see. Thank you sooo much!**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Bree spat, squirming as the guard pushed her arms painfully into her shoulder blade. Her feet were planted firmly on the floor, but no amount of pushing and resisting could keep the minion from harshly dragging her to the gym. "Chase!"

"Right behind you," her younger brother comforted, fingers wriggling at the tips as if he was performing a magic spell.

"Chase, Bree," a cloaked man greeted. "So glad you could join us. Each of you are looking younger than ever." Bree was thrown down into the centre of the gym floor, noticing her father and uncle already there, silently hating the man that no one could recognize or understand.

"Don't bother trying to use bionics," the man informed Chase once he noticed his maneuvering hand. "I've shut your abilities all down completely."

"Where's Leo?" Bree whispered.

"We don't know," Douglas answered, eyes fixed on the man, trying to remember who he was.

"You don't know?" Bree repeated, panicked.

"We lost him in a bunch of other Leo's," Davenport admitted. "But we have Leo 2.0 right here." The older man pointed an elbow — the restraints were clasped behind his back — at a muttering drone-looking Leo.

"Great," Bree muttered.

Chase was roughly forced into a seated position beside Adam and M1.

"Have you seen Olivia or Future Leo?" Chase asked quietly, moving closer to Adam to keep his voice low.

"No, they got away," Adam growled. "Probably went on some vacation to escape all the drama going on here. Selfish jerks—", the older bionic noticed Chase's frown, "— But I'm sure she's a wonderful person, exactly your type."

"Okay, great," Chase thanked him sarcastically, the butt of a gun suddenly sticking into his back to grab his attention.

"If I could just have all eyes up front, that'd be great," the hooded man laughed. "Welcome, welcome. I've planned and plotted this day for so long, and it's finally here. I'm done; it's going to be over so soon."

"Aw, what are you going to do with yourself now?" Adam asked, concerned. "I can help you find a new hobby." Chase elbowed his brother, but the strongest bionic still didn't get the point.

"But, where are my manners?" the dark figure said gruffly. "Let me introduce myself." The man stepped forward and removed his cloak from his eyes. His handsome features made them want to cringe.

"Aw, man, he's good looking," Adam whined. "I was hoping he'd have a really cool scar or a huge nose or something."

"You're not Krane?" Davenport seemed confused and almost hurt. It surprised him that he hadn't been right. He hadn't said anything to anybody, but the Davenports had had only a handful of real enemies in their past, so he guessed. This guy wouldn't have even made it on the list. His fight with them didn't make any sense.

"Krane?" the man asked. "Ah, Krane. No, he was a mere pawn that has since been discarded." The man straightened — not that his dominating structure needed to be. "I'm Ben." The words were expecting and nearly gleeful that his identity was now out.

Everyone drew a blank.

"Ben … Ben," Bree racked her brain. "Nope, sorry, no Ben's come to mind." She smiled arrogantly.

"You must have one of those faces that just look like all the rest," Chase murmured. "Sorry."

"Is 'Ben' all you've got?" Adam wondered. "Not really scary. If you want a scary title go for Santa Clause." The strong bionic shivered.

Ben didn't seem staggered, however. He had wanted a dramatic response, but the one he got did not bother him. "Hm, I should have known as much," he sighed. "Our quarrel hasn't really happened yet in your time."

"Actually, Boss, your quarrel started over forty-five years ago," one henchmen spoke up. The Davenports grew confused.

"Ah, that is correct, isn't it?" Ben smiled evilly, leaning down to Davenport. "It all started with you."

"Ugh, what did you do?" Adam asked angrily.

"What? No. I don't know," Davenport stuttered. He turned to Ben. "I was not even _alive_ forty-five years ago."

"Really?" Bree questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No! How old you you think I am?" Bree opened her mouth to respond. "Don't answer that!"

"Silence!" the man bellowed. "You're killing my moment." His forehead was creased and sweaty. "M2! Get the other prisoner in here; I need at least one person to remember me." The minion that had been poking Chase in the back with his gun nodded obediently and marched off to retrieve the unknown prisoner.

Chase counted heads, wondering who wasn't here when a scream rose up. His eyes bulged. "They've got Olivia!" The worry in his tone surprised him, for the third bionic barely knew that girl he was supposedly going to marry.

However, it wasn't the beautiful blonde that got dragged in by the hair. Future Leo was screeching and calling, flailing his legs as he tugged at the hand holding the little hair he had on top of his head.

"Oh," Chase breathed, relieved a little.

"Chase and Olivia, sitting in a tree—" Adam began to chant.

"Shut up!" Ben cried, snatching Future Leo's arm and throwing him down in front of the others. "Look at me." Older Leo did just that, eyes forcing themselves to hold the man's gaze. "You know me? You know what got you into this mess?"

"Yes, a misunderstanding and a rightfully directed avenging," Leo spoke firmly, steadying his breath. This man was capable of so much, and now Leo was at his mercy; too bad Ben didn't have any.

"Misunderstanding?" Ben cried. "You blinded my love and took me away from my home!"

"Hey, I didn't," Future Leo defended. "And you were the one that jumped aboard the time machine and caused the time lapse."

"You are not doing the accusing here!" Ben yelled. "I am!" His voice boomed across the entire gym and across the whole academy. The loud tone was enough to shut Future Leo up. His bravery had run dry, and now was replaced with thoughts about how stupid doing that had been. Leo knew how much of a ticking time bomb this guy was, but it was so easy to aggravate him and too tempting not to.

"What's your plan?" Douglas asked. "What do you want with us anyway?"

"Excellent question," Ben mumbled. "Really."

"Oh …" Davenport appeared to be having a revelation.

"What?" Ben growled, obviously not appreciating being interrupted.

"You're the dude who's past was ruined on that time machine test run," Davenport said, smiling at his own satisfaction. He'd figured it out. Well, actually, he just remembered what future him and Chase had told him but still. His cocky grin was enough to make Ben's features darken with a hot anger.

"Give you a star," Ben growled sarcastically. "You're suppose to be some genius scientist. Well, from where I'm standing you make destructive inventions and have more beauty product in your hair than brains in your head." Adam snickered, causing everyone to give him a glare. Now really wasn't the time for jokes.

"To answer your smarter brothers question—" Douglas gave his older brother a smug look. "— I want you to sit and watch your futures, your pasts, and your presents collapse."

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Chase murmured, twisting in his restraints with a testy anger.

"By putting it on display," Ben answered. "The one and only good thing about getting stuck in the future was the technology." The tall man pulled a old game controller remote from his back pocket, causing Davenport to stifle laughter.

"The only thing technologically advanced about that thing is-"

"Shut up!"

The tech mogul did just that, watching as the controller maneuvered a tiny robot into the room, carrying a large T.V screen.

"There's a much easier way to do that," Douglas informed.

"You know, your father was a know-it-all too," Ben muttered. "Yet, you two have the undeniable and obnoxious ability to surpass any agitation your father ever caused."

"Thank you," Douglas said.

The screen buzzed on, fuzzy than blurry at first.

"I can't see anything," Bree said.

"Give it a second!" Ben gritted. He fiddled with the old school controller a bit more, trying to get the video into focus. "M2!" The minion stepped forward, coaching his boss on the how-to. "I am doing that!— No, it's not working!— This stupid thing is junk!—" The volume ranged from too low to making everyone's ears bleed. "— Technologically advanced my _bleep_ —" He had pressed a button that made an annoying beep go off. Everyone snickered.

"May I do it, sir?" M2 asked uneasily. M1 smiled. He use to be like that around Ben; you always had to dance around a pile of nails when addressing him.

Ben shoved the device into his minion's hands, grumbling something under his breath. Within a few seconds, the video was in focus and the volume was under control. Ben glared at M2, snatching the controller from him.

An image started to take shape. The past, future, and present jumbled together in one horrific sideshow of a new life. 'New' never looked so old and terrifying.

* * *

Olivia stumbled from the time machine, holding her breath. This was the bionic academy all right; she could clearly remember the first time Chase ever brought her here. Liv had fallen in love with him before the bionics thing became a reality instead of a superhero movie. All this place did was solidify her love for her husband as a person.

"Bree," Future Chase's concerns lied in his sister now and not her, but Olivia felt like she deserved it. She had broken his trust, and no amount of reasons would change that. They were nothing but excuses at this point.

"I'm okay," the second bionic's face was puffy from tears.

"What did you see?" Liv asked, cringing when she realized too late how personal that was. No one wanted to talk about the visions they see, and it made it especially so given the fact that Future Bree hated her at the moment.

"Your betrayal," Bree muttered. Walking past her in a refusal of her presence. Liv nodded. That one was called for, yet any more and she felt like her heart would bust.

"What's the plan?" Future Bree asked her brother and father. "My bionics feel weary by just being here."

"Oh, here," Olivia pulled out the same device she used to insert the bionics back into the siblings' systems. "This will strengthen them for a bit … at least until we get back to the future."

"There might not be a future to go back to if we can't succeed here," Future Davenport stated gloomily. "Everything looks so different. I can't tell from the corridors where we should go." A high pitched cry echoed through the hallways on the left.

"I think that way," Chase murmured thoughtfully, a little subtle sarcasm in his tone.

"Sh!" Olivia hissed. Future Bree looked staggered.

"Don't shush him—"

"Sh!" Liv put her pointer finger to her lips firmly, glancing around her with intensifying interest. "Who's there?"

"No one's—" Mr. Davenport started.

"No, she's right," Future Chase argued. "I hear shuffling … and breathing."

A quiet whimper came from behind a pile of storage boxes, murmurings about disappearing and stupid decisions finally reaching everyone's ears. Olivia paced forward a few steps, peeking behind two stacked containers to discover the person behind the more angry than scared voice.

"Hello?" the future blonde didn't know how to address the girl she saw.

"Who is it?" Chase pressed.

"Me."

Past Olivia opened her eyes, and stopped herself form gnawing on another fingernail. She stifled a scream, but her wide eyes yelled for her.

"It's okay," Future Liv comforted. "I can explain if you come out from behind these boxes."

"What else is new," Olivia murmured furiously. "I suppose there's an excellent explanation for me seeing double now too." Future Liv pressed her lips together. She knew the exact feeling that was bubbling around inside her younger self.

"The Davenports have that effect," she sighed, glancing back at Chase. To her amazement, he smiled.

The younger Olivia stood up with a new found respect for herself, and held herself straight as she approached the others.

"Where are the rest?" Davenport went right into it. Past Olivia frowned, unsure of him.

"You kind of look like Chase's dad, just with a lot more greys," Liv murmured suspiciously. Future Davenport looked hurt.

"I don't have that many more greys."

"You would if you stopped dying it," Past Liv said.

"Shut up," Davenport snapped, touching his hair.

"Look, there's a lot to explain," Future Chase mumbled, glancing around impatiently.

"And you look like—"

"Yes! We get it! We look like a bunch of people," Davenport yelled.

"Stop yelling at her!" Future Liv defended.

"We don't have time for this!" Davenport insisted.

"We do if we want me — her — to not weigh us down," Olivia retorted.

"Just leave her here," Bree said.

"It's too dangerous," Future Chase refused. Future Olivia blushed; he cared about her past self.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Liv screamed, covering her ears. "This whole day has made my head hurt! I was just in an accident you know!"

" _What_ ," Future Chase seemed angered. "They let you— I'm going to kill them." Future Olivia hid a smile.

"We're from the future," Future Davenport explained hurriedly.

"Time machine … future … peril …" Olivia went through the details in her head. "Got it. Maybe."

"Let's go," Future Bree whispered, wincing at the sound of more high pitched wails.

"Yeah, Future Leo is calling for us," Chase murmured.


End file.
